Killing You Softly
by Satomi-chan
Summary: Secret agents, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, have been partners for years and never seemed to get along. Somehow they still succeeded in all their missions and are the top agents for JSA (Japan's Secret Agency). Their secret to success? They have had feelings for each other all this time. (IN REWRITING PROCESS to remember and finish the final chapter.)
1. Secret

**Chapter One: Secret**

* * *

The night air was cold and dry, but the city was still bright and warm with lights. The sky was clear of clouds but so dark you could not spot the planes that flew by if not for the small blinking light. I will reveal the two figures scaled on a tall dark building, buckled and hanging off a line.

"The map says we had to go that way." The figure had a free outstretched arm pointing in the right direction. A digital map appeared on what looked like a wristwatch on the arm. "The room is supposed to be exactly five windows that way."

"No-"

"Yes!"

"No! Look, you're looking at it wrong!" Responded the second figure below and continued to climb up closer to their partner. "We should be below it by five windows right now!"

The building was tall, but no skyscraper, and had very few lit rooms; it comprised of many offices and meeting rooms for a variety of businesses. It was beginning to near midnight.

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you lead the way." The first grumbled.

"Why don't you just learn to read a map properly." They gained a little further up the line. "Hurry up; I don't want to hang around here all night. If it wasn't for your stupidity I'd be home right now!"

"My stupidity?" Shrieked the first figure. The high pitch identified them to be a female. She abruptly stopped climbing to angrily look down at her partner. "Oh my stupidity! When you're the most idiotic person I've ever met. And you're calling me stupid! Ha!"

"Yes, I am Sakura..." Her partner rolled their eyes even though it was unseen. "Hurry up!"

"It's right here, Syaoran!" Sakura climbed up onto the ledge on one side of the window, carefully undoing her harness while her partner climbed onto the other side of the window doing the same thing. "Stupid Syaoran."

"Stupid Syaoran~" He mocked in a higher pitch, tossing his head a little and smirked. "What are you? Four years old?"

Sakura shot him an annoyed look and muttered, "How clever of you…"

"I know. You should just admit that you don't like me because you're jealous of how smart and good looking I am."

"…What?"

"I'm perfect." He smirked. "I don't know how you don't like me. The ladies love me!"

She stared at him bewildered for a few moments while he worked to unlocking the window to a dark room. Then she began to laugh jeeringly. "Wow. Not only are you stupid. You have a big head too!"

The two glared at each other as they climbed into the dark room. However, much to their surprise they found themselves in an office that was not empty – evidently failing protocol. There were two women and a gentlemen working under a lamp focused on some papers and laptops open. Syaoran and Sakura stood there for a moment cursing each other in their heads and trying to figure out what to do. Then it happened. Syaoran began to dance.

"Whoot! Ready to paaaaarty! Where is everybody? Thought more people were coming" Syaoran yelled as though there was blasting music in this quiet office. Everyone stared at him shocked and speechless while he continued to jump around and onto the desk. The business people were more concerned with getting him off the desk and stop him from messing up their paperwork as he kicked it around. Sakura stared at him completely embarrassed.

"_Saiyuki_, what are you doing?" Sakura asked quietly with a forced smile.

"Isn't this Katsuya's costumed jam? We got into character and everything!" Syaoran yelled at her with a wink, happily still dancing his 'bon-bon' away. He tried to dance with one of the women picking her up into a quick waltz and then a dip. "Where is that guy anyway?"

"_Saiyukiiiii_" Sakura tried to say calmly. "We crashed the wrong party. I'm sure Katsuya is on a different floor."

Sakura apologized to the business people and began to pull Syaoran to the door. They closed the room behind them and hurried down the hall to a _real_ empty room. Sakura looked at him. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah."


	2. New Mission

**Chapter 2: New Mission**

* * *

A small commercial building with bigger underground structure is just located outside of the city. It appears to be an advertising agency on the outside, but really it is a section for JSA (Japan's Secret Agency). Agents, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li, stood stiffly in the head of espionage office on the sixth floor, Mr. Terada.

"How is it you two can screw up on a mission, yet still succeed?" Although the agents could only make out his silhouette, Mr. Terada stood over his desk sorting through a pile of scattered papers. "It's not mistakes, its actual stupid, petty screw-ups in pretty much every mission. It doesn't make sense but it worries me. "

"Perhaps we need to be assigned new partners, sir." Kinomoto suggested.

"We tried pairing you two off before." Mr. Terada finally stopped shifting through the papers and looked up at them for the first time since they entered the room. He sighed, rubbing his forehead and chin. "It didn't work, remember? You and Li are quite a unique pair. I just want you guys to work on better teamwork… communicate. Co-operate. Just make it work. Now do that in your next mission. No screw-ups. Period."

Mr. Terada gave them a stern look before dismissing them. Once they were out of earshot, they immediately blamed each other.

"Hmp. Dancing around like a lunatic!" Sakura huffed. "Really? How old are you?"

"Well at least I did something that saved your sorry ass." Syaoran muttered. They got into the elevator and went down to the B4.

"It's ridiculous having to put up with you. I do so much more work that you do on missions. And I don't make mistakes –"

"Oh! Like reading the map upside down was on purpose? Genius. I'll try it next time."

"I was coordinating everything just fine!"

"Right. Who was the one who screwed up on what time we should've infiltrated the place? 'We should be there for 8pm_'_ she says." Syaoran scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Uh...well at least we got the file and completed the mission."

"I'm sorry…" He laughed and raised a brow. Then he cuffed his hand around his ear. "Who got the file again?"

"You mean shaking that woman vigorously? That was more enjoyment for you then work!"

They arrived at the fourth basement level, which was one of the floors for espionage operations that include labs, training facilities and simulation rooms, weaponry, espionage tech support, and more.

"It was an obvious distraction." Syaoran smirked. "What would you do without me!"

"Well for starters, I'd celebrate –" Before Sakura could finish they had arrived at their missions and weaponry coordinator, Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was delighted to see them.

"Good Morning, Kinomoto and Li. How are you both?"

Relieved to see a pleasant friend, they calmly said that they were doing well and asked the same of him. Eriol then went into briefing them on the next mission and gestured at the computer monitor presentation of the mission specs.

"Fairly big mission. You'll be sent to Osaka for Tokyo business and will be infiltrating Tempta Co., a suspicious real estate development company owned by Daisuke Yamato, the current CEO and president. They're projects run in Osaka currently and are looking to expand. It is believed right now that five of their heads own a file of discretion. It is important that you two obtain these. Please investigate more on the company through these names."

A man rolling two large suitcases came up beside Eriol. He hoisted both of the suitcases on a large table beside the computer. He opened both suitcases that revealed men's clothing in one, and women's in the other. Their tools and weaponry were each cased inside.

"Since this operation involves infiltration, you will be going undercover as a rich, business couple: Hitomi Sakuraba and Kaito Kobasagi. " Eriol saw Sakura and Syaoran slightly cringe and just smiled as he went on. "Kaito Kobasagi is the rich heir to the Kobasagi family casinos, on business representing Daddy Kobe Kobasagi to join Yamato's new project. Hitomi Sakuraba is his secretary and girlfriend."

Eriol had then requested that Sakura and Syaoran change before they were to be on their way to the airport. Syaoran put on a simple blue dress shirt and black pants Eriol had given him for he needed to always wear business attire. He also slicked back his hair and put on a pair of glasses and wristwatch. Sakura wore a short-sleeve copper wrap dress and brown coloured contacts to conceal her green eyes.

"Be nice to each other." Eriol smiled. Sakura and Syaoran rolled their eyes and sighed. "Remember to be in character and don't screw up."


	3. Hidden File 1

**Hidden File #1**

"Thank you for coming to Osaka's Five Star Hotel. This will be your room. The maids have been instructed not to clean the room till after your stay, as permitted. And breakfast, lunch and dinner will be delivered for two each, daily. Anything else you need me to be of service of?" The man said and Syaoran told him no and thanked him as he and Sakura went into the bright, cheery clean place.

"Oh yes! A limo will be arriving in two hours time to pick you, sir, and Miss Sakuraba to bring you to the Tempta Co.'s dinner party." Then the gentleman left after a respectful bow.

Syaoran and Sakura unpacked their things and got ready silently. Sakura changed in the bathroom and Syaoran…just changed. Once Sakura came out of the bathroom dressed and almost ready to go, Syaoran couldn't help but stare at her in awe as he buttoned up his shirt.

Her hair was long and let down after being up in a bun for so long. She wore a fancy red halter and flowing black skirt. She looked at Syaoran who was frozen in buttoning up the rest of his shirt. She smiled at him for the first time feeling beautiful, as she walked up to him. She giggled as she knelt down and buttoned up his shirt for him, tied his tie and handed him his blazer. Syaoran stared at her all the way through.

_'This is the woman I'm going out with tonight?'_ He spoke in his head as they, or Sakura, looked over the file, pointing out which people they should investigate and the five heads with each file.  
"Okay, it says here that this dinner party is being held in the building where one of our victims is. A seemingly important head named Kenji Kagashi. His file share is obviously, and last seen, in his office. 2nd floor, room 212…" Sakura told the distracted Syaoran, who nodded unthinkingly.

_'This beautiful young woman is the Sakura Kinomoto. The one I've argued with and been partners with all these years? The one…'_ He was so dazzled just staring at her that they didn't realize the time passed by.

They hopped into their limo, Sakura whispering in Syaoran's ear the plans.

When they arrived at the hall Sakura had to take Syaoran's hand and pull him out leading the way. As they entered the sound of music and joyful people, Syaoran felt like the luckiest guy there. Eyes followed them everywhere carefully in awe at the couple. Sakura's arm ringed around Syaoran's.

A blond haired man in around his 30s greeted Syaoran and Sakura. He had a very noticeable white suit. His hair was slicked back and he held a cigar in one hand and his other hand shoved in his pocket with a silver dressed woman clinging to his arm, but her attention was on Syaoran, or _Mr. Kobasagi_ as she knew him. This was Mr. Daisuke Yamato. He welcomed them thinking they were great new business partners and could really help his company prosper. He finally left them alone when the woman that was clinging to him demanded another drink in an appealing way, only to him.

They finally sat down at a table where the other people didn't hang around much. Syaoran began to eat right away as his attention on Sakura faded, still there, but faded...must've been the hunger. Sakura, on the other hand, scanned everyone's face. Every now and again she'd leaned to Syaoran smiling and whispering, pretending to say something loving and personal to her boyfriend.

"There! The man with spiky red hair, beside the man in the grey suit." Sakura whispered in Syaoran's ear as he glanced over casually. "That's Kagashi Kenji."

"One of the heads right?" Syaoran gulped down his food. Sakura stared at him wide eyed and tried to laugh as she continued to whisper.

"I told you that already!" She smiled with anger in her voice. "I explained everything to you and went over some of the file! Weren't you listening? Or were you too busy looking at my parts?"

"Oh, don't flatter yourself. It was the outfit, not you."

"Try _'It was you and the outfit'_"

"Ha! I've seen way hotter girls…"

"Their word was _'Hot'_ and mine is _'Sexy'_, wise guy"

"Don't do that…its not your thing. Especially the _sexy_ part"

"So it's your thing?"

"I didn't say that, but thanks for the compliment." Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura gave a look of disgust.

"I'm not going to deal with this. I'm not talking to you."

"So don't. I didn't ask you to try to flirt and impress me."

Sakura tried as hard as she could to stay quiet, with her heel tapping the floor repeatedly.

"There!" Syaoran pointed out suddenly. "Its one of the files! The guy's holding it!"

"Where?" Sakura looked around. "Where do you see it?"

Syaoran chuckled. "I made you talk to me."

"I wasn't talking to you-"

"So who were you talking to?" He smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Just…just concentrate on your job, _sir_." And Sakura went back to watching out for Mr. Kagashi's suspicious movements.

"Ladies and gentlemen! In just a few seconds some of our Tempta Co.'s members would like to give a small welcome to the guests. So would Mr. Natsuno Aruba, Ms. Sempo Aki, Mr. Kagashi Kenji and Mr. Sakusha Hakute please meet Mr. Yamato Daisuke at table number 22" The announcer's voice boomed and a few of the lights turned off and others dimmed. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and walked rather quickly to the hallway with the elevators. When one opened, that luckily was vacant, the two undercover agents walked in.

"I was still eating." Syaoran grumbled. "You could have atleast warned me so I could get more food down faster."

"You're so immature" Sakura responded. "Plus, I wasn't sure when we could sneak off to look for one of the files."

"There's a file in this building?" Syaoran said surprised.

"I told you that already!" Sakura glared at him angrily.

"I know! I just remembered."

"Whatever. Just follow my lead."

"Why your lead again?"

"Well maybe you should have listened and stop acting like a childish grown-up. We're on a mission here."

"I'm still 21. You can't blame me for being childish."

"Just try being more serious…" Sakura said calmly, and Syaoran noting this tone in her voice, listened.

Sakura found room 212 and opened it easily.

"Who the hell in their right mind would leave their office unlocked?" Syaoran said as they walked in closing the door.

"And unattended..." Sakura said as she looked around and noticed nothing suspicious.

Syaoran kept watch around the room for any sign of alarm or hidden camera. They infiltrated enough bases to locate any traps at expertise level…but you already guessed that, didn't you?

Sakura ruffled through all the papers on the desk and went through the drawers. Picking at even the locked ones till she found it. A file with the code 'HFTC-04' typed on the inside.

* * *

Yay! I was able to type this chapter out and make it a bit longer then the rest...umm i think. So sorry for the minor mistakes...i have limited of time to do a ton of things so i just type it out and IF i have time, i'll read it over briefly. But yeah...OMG! I feel so inspired for all the reviews and hits im getting for both fics this one and 'Love Next Door'. I sitll have more chapters to type out that i wrote on lots of peices of paper which gets me all confused. If your wondering why i write it out on paper first, its cause 1 i can only be on the computer for so long with all my assignments and tight schedule 2 so i can write freely to the late hours and 3 so i get an idea of what i have planned out. Usually i draw pictures too...but they are ..i'd say crappy to show.. but im still thinking about it. I think it would really help you guys to actually have a visual of something. but yu'd have to go through a process of copying the link and putting it into a new window and etc... anyway. I have to go now and im gonna reply to my reviews tomorrow when i have more time. **THANKS AGAIN :)**


	4. Down to Business

**Down To Business**

"This is it!" Sakura told Syaoran excitedly. "This is one of the hidden files!"

"Kay, so how do we walk out with it without being noticed? We're bare…"  
Syaoran was not in the mood for thinking up creative ideas of 'How-to-hide-a-secret-file-in-your-clothes'

Sakura stuttered for a moment then went to Syaoran pulling back his waist band back a little.

"What are you doing!" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Hiding the file" Sakura replied as she tucked the file in his pants covering it with his blazer. "There!"

"Nice one." Syaoran said sarcastically as they began to walk out, but stopped short as they heard voices approaching the door. They looked at each other panicking.

"What do we do?" Sakura whispered staring at the door. Syaoran pulled her waist close to his body as he leaned up against the wall. He lunged at her kissing her passionately. Sakura got the idea and worked her hands up his neck pulling him closer.  
"Mmm…Sakura" Syaoran breathed still kissing her.

"It's _Hitomi_, _Kaito_" Sakura reminded him, continuing to kiss him more. Sakura had already roughed up his hair and was now unbuttoning his shirt.

The sound of the door knob being taken held filled their ears louder then they thought. They got more and more intense whether it was just them or the suspense of being caught. Syaoran's hands that were at Sakura's waist were slowly moving up her shirt caressing her fair skin.

The door knob wriggled open and two gentlemen stepped in, the sneaky smiles fading off their faces. One of the men was Kenji Kagashi. The men stood for a good two seconds then sniggered at Sakura and Syaoran's continuous make-out session.

"Ahem!" Smirked Kenji. Sakura and Syaoran stopped and backed away from each other as they turned to the men with a surprised and embarrassed look. They fixed all their askew attire. The men laughed.

"Party get a little boring out there, I see _Mr. Kobasagi_?" Kenji went on. "I don't blame you, although, this is my office."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kagashi, sir." Syaoran spoke up. "My girlfriend and I…umm thought it'd be best not to avert everyone's attention away from the ball to public signs of affection"

"I understand." Kenji said as himself and the other man got out of the doorway for our agents. "Just try the room on the third floor, room number 327." He gave a small wink as Syaoran and Sakura went out into the hallway.

"Gorgeous girlfriend he's got there. Don't blame him for wanting to bang her up." The agents heard the other man say to Kenji.

"Mmm…apparently, she is _Mr. Kobasagi's_ secretary Yamato told me."

"Lucky man there! Good-looking, rich, young, beautiful girl-…" The rest of their conversation faded away.

Sakura shuddered at the thought of the old men checking her out. Syaoran on the other hand was smiling gleefully.

"'_Don't blame him for wanting to bang her up!'_" Sakura mumbled irritably what the man said. Syaoran didn't respond, he was too happy with himself. Sakura happened to notice this.

"What are you so happy about?" Sakura sneered at him.

"_Good-looking, young and rich_, the man said" Syaoran chuckled. "I'm a lucky man."

"He was glowing over the fact you have a hott girlfriend. And plus, we're undercover, remember?"

Syaoran frowned. "Couldn't you at least let me sink in the moment?"

"Not after I had to hear old geezers gawking at me."

"Why not just take it as a compliment?"

"Because it wasn't. It was disrespectful."

"Well, your lipstick is smudged, _Ms. Secretary_. It's distasteful to us men to see a woman in that mess."

"You have too much lipstick on, _Boss_!" She retorted, referring to the kiss stains on Syaoran. He wiped off the lipstick as best he could and Sakura rubbed off hers as well ready to reapply later. Sounds of music and people began to echoed through their ears.

"We'll talk about this later." Sakura said to Syaoran and he blew off a small 'Great.', then left her for the bar.

'Why does she have to be like that?' Syaoran thought drinking his whisky. 'We come out of a great series of kisses, and even get one of the files and she has to be all pissed at me like that. She never wants to love and I just don't understand, but I won't give up on her…'

"Having trouble?" Syaoran snapped back to his place sitting at the bar where Tempta Co.'s dinner party was still going. He turned to see a blonde haired woman in a black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. She stared at him interested. Syaoran really wasn't in the mood and glanced at Sakura. She was back at the table eating her food with a sour look on her face, occasionally looking at Syaoran. He turned back to the girl that sat staring at him.

"No." He responded dully. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"It's Sempo Aki." She smiled at him. "But just call me Aki."

'Sempo Aki…' Syaoran thought. 'So familiar…'

"And what's your name?"

"Its…_Kobasagi Kaito_." Syaoran had paused to think of what is cover name was. He couldn't think properly with Sakura on his mind.

"Oh!" Aki smiled. "You must be the young man Yamato was talking about…" Syaoran looked at her confused, and Aki noticed this.

"I'm one of the heads for Tempta Co."

A smile formed in Syaoran's head. _One of the heads for Tempta Co._ His day was just getting better.

* * *

YAY! I have updated this story. I'm sorta not in the happy joking mood currently so its a little difficult to ease the characters up with them joking around or being stupid. Im more of in the serious love thought mood. I don't know how to explain it so you either get it or you don't and i highly doubt that you'll care. But anyway at first i found that a lot more people liked this story better from the stats but when i updated my other fic "Love Next Door", it completely changed my mind. Although i do like this one for different and future reasons. I think this fic will be longer then "Love Next Door" anyway. oh yess...i have to say this at the end of everytime i write my thoughts at the end of chapters but **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!** because i truly appreciate the inspiration and i hope you all like... 


	5. Lucky Man

**Lucky Man**

Re-cap:  
_A smile formed in Syaoran's head. **One of the heads for Tempta Co.** His day was just getting better._

"So what brings you here Ms. Aki?" Syaoran flirted. She was no more then a few years older then her, she was pretty and obviously thought that there was no harm in Syaoran just being a little younger, although he did look a little older for his age. Syaoran was completely not interested, but it added to his conceited thoughts that she had an interest in him.

Aki sighed…faked sighed. "I've been to too many of these little get-togethers. It's suddenly bored me. So I thought I'd meet some nice new people. And I saw that you looked a little down, so I thought I'd try to help you since I have nothing else to do."

'Translation? You're ssoooo hott. I'm not working. Let's start to hit things off talking…and we'll work from there.' Syaoran thought to himself

"I know what you mean." He played on. "It becomes routine-ic after awhile."

"I know!" Aki giggled as she played with her hair.

'Translation: I didn't get what you just said exactly but I can't help staring at you and your body.' Syaoran laughed to himself again as he though. 'She's eating right out of my hand.'

'What does Syaoran think he's doing!' Sakura stared at him angrily, but he was too busy with some girl to notice he was ticking Sakura off by the second. 'Honestly! That guy doesn't know what time is the time to be doing your job. Not getting drunk and flirting with the nearest floozy! Not even helping me. This is the worst beginning of any mission we've been on yet. I don't understand him! He's like this to every girl practically. First, kissy-kissy on me, then no more then 10 min. later flirty-flirty with the next girl.'

A few of the other guests from the table came and gone trying not to talk to the steamed girl.

'He probably thinks that just because we got one file this mission is off the hook for a bit. Geez! You'd think he would have some common sense to remember we're under cover as business people dating.'

Sakura's eyes widened as she, herself, remembered this. She got up and darted toward her partner.

"Hahahahaha! You're so funny, _Kaito_!" Aki laughed and playfully hit Syaoran. Syaoran laughed along as well.

"Wow! How is it that a man like you has so much?"

Syaoran shrugged and chuckled. "I don't know…what do you mean?"

Aki laughed. "I mean you're young, rich, extremely good-looking, smart, talented, single-"

"I wouldn't say that he was single." Another female voice interrupted. Syaoran and Aki turned to see the beautiful Sakura, or _Hitomi_ _Sakuraba_.

"You!" Syaoran gasped standing up.

"Yes me." Sakura smiled with a fiery glow.

"I'm sorry" Aki stood up as well confused. "Who are you?"

Sakura turned to her and smiled. "I'm _Sakuraba_ _Hitomi_. **_His_** girlfriend." Sakura explained. "Isn't that right, _Kaito_?" Aki stood there shocked.

"Ummm…uh uh…ye-" Syaoran began, but before he could finish, Sakura had brought him down to her and locked him into another intense kiss. She brought him closer to her and took no time for breaths, waiting for the woman to leave.  
But she didn't instead she waited till they parted. "I'm very sorry. I was only being friendly to _Mr. Kobagashi_ to welcome him as new business partners." And without another word she left…flushed. Sakura obviously knew she was lying and didn't care. She took her partner and dragged him away ready to leave. When Daisuke Yamato saw this he approached them.

"Leaving so soon? _Mr. Kobasagi_? _Ms. Sakuraba_?" He asked. "Why it's only 10:45!"

Sakura smiled at him with a tired look. "Yes, I'm very sorry. We are very tired and you're company's party blew us away. We're exhausted."

"Ah, I see." Yamato said trying not to sound disappointed. "Well of course we will see you tomorrow to get some of those papers signed and clear things up? Let's say for 12:30 tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, of course." Sakura said. Syaoran was being very quiet and didn't say much when Yamato looked at him. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Yamato sir"

"Oh no, no, no! The pleasure was all mine." He said cheerfully, kissing Sakura's hand. "You're boyfriend looks very exhausted there, you better take good care of him. He is of course Tempta's new outside business partner."

Sakura nodded and brought Syaoran outside where their limo was already awaiting them. They said nothing on the car ride back to the hotel.

It was just a matter of time before the agents would be arguing in their room. Syaoran wished the ride would never end and Sakura couldn't wait for it to end.

* * *

HaHa! I'm updating like crazy...although i should be doing my Gym CPT (Culminating Performance Task/ big project)right now and start studying for Science and English exams which are less then a week away TT.TT. Consider you guys lucky. **Thanks for the Reviews.**

Ps: I forgot to mention that i forgot the part on how they screwed up on the introductory mission. so you can find that on chapter 'New Mission'. Its underlined. just to let you know. :)


	6. An Agent's Job

**An Agent's Job**

"We're undercover!" Sakura glared at her partner as she threw off her coat. Syaoran closed the hotel room door and walked in as though he had come home from a long day's work. He took off his coat and placed it on the back of a chair. Sakura lectured him and wove her hands in the air wildly. Syaoran was tired and tried not to argue as he took off his tie. But of course, he didn't last long.

"Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!" Sakura yelled. "I can't believe you! What do you think your doing? We have a job here!"

He ruffed his hair a little then started to unbutton the first few top buttons of his shirt.

"Couldn't think to be careful…nooooo! You just had to flirt! Just had to swoon the ladies!"

He pulled out his shirt tails from inside his pants after he placed the file they nicked on the night table.

"What! Just because we got one file tonight means that you could lay off a bit? Geez! Why didn't you help me like a responsible Partner should! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! Why are you even an agent?"

Syaoran turned to stare at her. His eyes so concentrated on hers that she stopped talking for that moment.

"I was doing my job."

"You call flirting your job? Our job is risk-taking! We can't afford to come close to a relationship with anyone! You know that! –"

"She was one of the heads, Sakura!"

There was dead silence as they stood there staring at each other. Syaoran's stare dug deep into Sakura's shocked eyes and heart as she sank in guilt. She was slowly losing breath and her heart started to hurt.

"One of the heads? _She_ was one of the heads?" Sakura croaked.

"Yeah. The one named Sempo Aki."

Sakura gulped hard as she took a step toward Syaoran. Never had she been so wrong.

"So you were trying to get close to her for the file?"

"Duh."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"I know you didn't. It's the whole part of being a secret agent."

Sakura felt so awful. She had walked to him so slowly that now she was only under a meter away from him She wanted so much just to read out and hug him. Tell him more than a couple hundred times that she was sorry and how _she_ was the stupid one. But she couldn't, so she didn't. She even just said it herself, _'We can't afford to come close to a relationship with anyone'_. That had taken part of the reason she burst into tears and crumbled to the ground on her knees in front of Syaoran. No later, she felt herself being brought up and held gently.

Syaoran hugged her as she cried softly into his shirt.

"It's okay." He said once then stayed quiet after. He didn't quite understand why she was crying entirely. He had expected her to go to bed angry and silent. But no, only the snuffled cries of what was sure to be many 'sorries'.

* * *

I am soooooooooo sorry this chapter is soooo short. but I'll update as soon as I can...even though exams are coming up in a few days. Trust me. i do not want to study and I'd rather do this :D. My mom is kicking me off the computer anyway. So probably tomorrow I'll have another chapter done. **Thanks for Reviewing and Reading.**


	7. The Secret in Secret Agents

**The Secret in Secret Agents**

When Agent Sakura Kinomoto and Agent Syaoran Li were fourteen years old, they were eligible to be part of Japan's Top Secret Agents Co. For all the years before, they were put in training school for them to learn martial arts of all kind and techniques to enhance their skills. Of course some made it as part of the JTSA, and some didn't. Kinomoto and Li were the few of determined students to make it in.

They had been assigned new partners and had proven to be worthy agents. Worthy as in they were competitive, determined and committed.

Syaoran Li likes the sweet Sakura Kinomoto. And how could Sakura resist the ever so talented Syaoran Li?

But trained as the best secret agents, they had been just as well taught to keep their feelings in as the many secrets that dwell within them. You can relate them to a ninja if you wish; with more modern times, I guess. It's up to you really.

For years, Syaoran had been the one making moves on Sakura…

"Hey Kinomoto!" Syaoran greeted charmingly. Sakura stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're usually so surly."

"Oh really? Well I guess I'm in a good mood today, that's all."

"Yeah I noticed."

"So…Kinomoto, what do you see in a guy like me?" 'God! I never knew I was so bad at this! Man do I need practice…' Syaoran thought to himself…stupidly.

Sakura looked up at him, and observed him. "Well, your usually cold and isolated. You're a bit cocky. You're smart, in an arrogant way…" _'You're charming, good-looking and the way you look at me now makes me melt...' _Sakura held back those thoughts.

Syaoran frowned upon the list of things she said. "So, you think that?"

"Yeah, sorta like the way you're beginning to act now." Seeing Syaoran's straight, cold face. _'You can't like him, you can't like him…oh but he is just so…YOU CANNOT LIKE HIM!'_

"Well Kinomoto" Syaoran began. _'Stop staring at me so cutely!'_ "I think you're cold-hearted, hard-headed and you know…you try just a little too much. Don't want you to get hurt. You are **my** partner, after all."

'_That's it! I don't care how smooth and good-looking he is. You do not say that to Sakura Kinomoto!'_ "Li Syaoran-!"

"That's my name, don't ware it out!"

"Urgh! I can't believe you!" And with that Sakura stormed away mumbling words under her breath.

'_Smooth, Syaoran.'_ Syaoran slid his hand through his unruly hair. _'You're really gonna get her now.'_

'Great!' Sakura shut her eyes tight for a second then opened them back up with small drops in her eyes. 'I just had to go and say the worst thing to him. He hates me now. I don't blame him. When I was like that to him, after he tried to be nice to me.' She lifted her arm and rubbed it hard against her wet eyes. 'I just have to face it now. We have entered a risky life. So there is no chance of an 'us', only as partners. Co-workers.'

…But Sakura wouldn't let him…for now, at least. They both had their silent promises to themselves. Both had their secrets…as secret agents.

* * *

Kay I know this one is also short...but the next one is coming very very very soon. Sooner then yu think!...NO WAIT! not that soon... wow i've been using these '...' things alot lately. Oh yes anyway give me ummm atleast half an hour to type out the next chapter. Hehehe i like the next chapter. :D and just wait and youll know why...


	8. Damsel in Distress

**Damsel in Distress**

After the previous night, in which Sakura cried herself to sleep in Syaoran's arms, Syaoran had put her on the bed and decided to do the sleeping beauty a favour and sleep on the floor, while she slept like a princess.

Sakura shifted on the bed as the sunlight hit her face. As the sun dawned on her more and brighter, she began to toss and turn in her sleep. She had rolled over and over to the edge of the bed with her dress clothes still on and the bed sheets swirled around her. Her skirt wand shirt had twisted tightly up her body revealing her navel and underwear from all her movement. Eventually, with her unsteady sleeping position, she fell off the bed. But don't worry! She didn't hurt herself. Something firm and comfy had broken her fall. It took her awhile to realize what had happened. She was surely grateful for not landing flat on her face as a wake up call.

She used her upper body, or at least her head, to see what she landed on. And to her surprise, not ours, it was the infamous Syaoran Li, lying there on one sheet of blanket and pillow. He wore his green boxers and a black wife-beater. Sakura flushed and continued to star at him and his messy hair. She felt so warm against his body and could even feel his firm abdomen. His chest rose up and down as he took deep, heavy breaths.

Suddenly, Sakura was flung to her side, beside Syaoran. She faced him shocked. He was fully awake with his arm hugging her that had pinned her down.

"You gonna stay there staring at me till you thought I was awake?"

"SYAORAN! Let go of me!" Sakura cried out, but he didn't budge.

"I wasn't staring. I fell off the bed! And…and it took awhile to figure out what happened."

"So you are the stupid small headed one of us. Hmmm…I thought so."

"Don't you dare start with me. Now let me go!" Instead Syaoran pulled her closer to him and smelled her neck. Sakura tried to look irritated but the way he smelled her tickled and sent shivers up her spine.

"You still smell nice."

" And I still want you to let me go!" He hugged tighter.

"Why? You're supposed to be _my girlfriend_."

"Not now."

"Why not? You're lying right beside me…very closely I might add. But why not start the day now?"

"Syaoran! I swear, let me go!"

"Or what?"

"Just let me go! PLEASE!"

"But…_I love you_."

They both stopped at that moment. Sakura with her struggling and Syaoran with his teasing.

'_Did I just say that? Ah shit!'_

'_He's toying with you, Sakura! He's toying with you! Don't play his game, no matter what!'_

"If you want to play these games, at least let this player get ready…unless you want me to get ready here, so let me go."

"Gladly, my little damsel in distress." Syaoran smirked still holding her.

"Don't call me that. So you'll let me go?"

"No. You can change right her."  
Sakura turned a deep red. "I CAN'T! I need to take a shower!"

"Oh even better!" Syaoran laughed. "Well you can start here…then I'll let you go."

"YOU SICKO!"

Sakura's arms began to retreat inside her top. Syaoran stared at her amazed then laughed.

"You know, I was joking, but if you're really gonna do it. PLEASE CONTINUE!"

Sakura stopped. An idea hit her, but before she could think about the consequences, she couldn't resist.

She flung herself to him locking him into yet another kiss. She rolled over on him as his grip on her loosened a lot by shock. She got up quickly releasing from the kiss and ran to the bathroom.

If she knew one thing about Syaoran, it was that he could be easily distracted by the most appealing things.

Syaoran still lay there breathless, when he finally got a hold of himself; he got up and got ready.

"Good move." Syaoran had told Sakura as they left the hotel. She smiled proudly to herself.

"I know"

"I believe this is the most we've kissed on any job we've had."

Sakura's smile faded. "I know."

* * *

Lol okay i know this was a little short too...but hey! I updated two chapters in one day...so sorry but stick with it. :D lols okay well hope yu enjoy and a lot more will be coming after exams...but right now..I GOTTA STUDY! 


	9. Reflecting Thoughts

**Reflecting Thoughts**

"Hello there." Syaoran greeted the young woman behind the desk. She took one look at him and next thing you knew, she let her hair down and smiled at him with her very best. She didn't take any notice of the pretty little Sakura behind him.

"We're looking for Mr. Yamato. Do you know where we can find him? We have an appointment…uh…now."

"Hehe! Well, let's see…you are?"

"_Kobasagi Kaito_. And this here…" Sakura stepped up beside him with a stern expression, her disgust in how this secretary could instantaneously fall for the sly Syaoran. "is…uh…my lovely girlfriend and secretary, _Sakuraba_ _Hitomi_." The secretary stopped smiling and paged Daisuke Yamato. While she did this Sakura couldn't help but friendly nudge Syaoran, and as they turned to look at each other, Sakura smiled at him. A smile that told him she was grateful that he didn't forget they're job…or more so, her.

"Ah! _Mr. Kobasagi_, you're here!" Yamato greeted once more. His hair was slicked back and this time he wore an incredibly, sparkling white suit. Both men reached out to shake each other's hand. Sakura and Syaoran followed Tempta Co.'s Daisuke Yamato into a large, comfortable conference room. There was only one man in there at the time, sitting, waiting very patiently. When the three of them entered the room he looked up and introduced himself as Natsuno Aruba. He was very handsome and seemed to be another young member at Tempta Co., along with Ms. Sempa. He had black hair and wore, not a suit, but just a simple sky blue dress shirt and pants. He looked very comfortable. As he shook Sakura's hand, he gazed deep into her eyes very seriously, which reminded her of Syaoran and which sort of made her smile even brighter at the thought.

"Ms. Toro" Yamato buzzed his secretary from the phone on the large table. "Can you please alert the other members to come without delay to conference room 1. And while you're at it please bring us tea and coffee."

Syaoran and Aruba were having a man to man talk. Every now and then Mr. Natsuno would look over to Sakura. Both agents noticed this, mentally, of course.

"You know," Sakura said looked around and fanning herself. "It's really HOT in here."

"Heh, its going to be a lot hotter when the others come." One of the men said. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

She then, took off her blouse and showed off her navy blue tank top with spaghetti straps. Both Syaoran and Aruba watched her intently as she made every move graceful and elegant. She lowered a shoulder, purposely, in the process of taking off her blouse, which caused her strap to slip down her shoulder. Sakura fixed it back up with a small 'oops'. She lifted her arms and hands seductively, pulling her soft hair into a loose bun. Sakura intended to hook Mr. Natsuno in, but Syaoran was a bonus.

'_Damn. I take that back when I said sexy didn't suit her.'_ Syaoran thought, his tongue tossing around in his mouth and his throat getting dry. _'Wait! I never meant it anyway.. but ooooohhhh she's good.'_ Suddenly, Ms Sempa Aki, Mr. Kagashi Kenji and Mr. Sakusha Hakute walked in. Syaoran and Daisuke turned to welcome them in, but Mr. Natsuno's eyes were still transfixed on our little Sakura. Sakura noticed this and sent him a daring smile adding a small wink.

Syaoran saw this and said nothing. _'She's playing him. She doesn't like him. She's playing him just like I was playing Sempo…'_

"Okay, now that everyone is here…let's start." Yamato announced. "Well first, let's welcome _Mr_. _Kobagashi_ and his secretary, _Ms_ _Sakuraba_. They are our first new business partners outside of Osaka."

"Yes, yes, we all know from the amount of times you said it Daisuke." Ms Sempo laughed. The other members, and the agents, laughed along as well. They then began to discuss about the _Kobasagi's Company_ (remember there's no such thing.) and Tempta Corporations.

Sakura was getting bored with the conversation every once in awhile. _'It's like being back at school'_ She yawned. _'So boring!'_ Here eyes drifted around the room and eventually looked out the window passed Daisuke Yamato, who was at the head of the table.

'_Wow! Such clean windows!'_ She thought. _'I can see everything in here!'_ She spotted herself in the mirror and twisted and turned her head in different positions to see her own features.

'_Hehe! Me!'_ She smiled to herself. She looked a little up the reflection to see Syaoran leaning casually back on his chair. His arm hung off the chair, like he was back in school. Sakura took this opportunity to look at him, without being caught. _'Oooohh…'_

She noticed how his dark brown hair fell into his amber eyes. She looked at his reflection more, feeling more attracted to him then ever as she bit down on her lip. Suddenly, Syaoran turned away from the conversation to see what Sakura was looking at. He followed her gaze and saw the both of them looking back at themselves.

Syaoran smirked. He leaned over to Sakura lifting an eyebrow.

"Like what you see? I do." Syaoran whispered.

Sakura gulped down as his the sound of his voice and his breath swept the side of her ear and naked shoulder sending chills.

Sakura didn't answer, and they both went back into the discussion.

"Now let's get those contracts signed, go over some more quickies and we're done for the day." Daisuke ruffled through his own pile of papers and folders he had. He stopped and paged his secretary.

"Ms. Toro." He spoke into the phone leaning back on his chair. "I'm sorry, but I believe I forgot the folder of contracts in my office. Could you bring them to us?-" He saw Sakura drink up the rest of her tea. "-oh and also bring some more tea for _Ms. Sakuraba _please. Thank you."

A couple of minutes after, the woman Sakura and Syaoran had met earlier came into their conference room holding a file in one hand and a teapot in the other. She walked to her boss and set the file down then turned to Sakura.

"More tea?" She managed to say through pursed lips. Sakura nodded and smiled uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Mr. Yamato opened up the folder.

"This is the wrong file, Ms. Toro." Daisuke Yamato said angrily, surprising the woman as she accidentally spilled the tea on Sakura's tank top, she was holding the teapot carelessly.

"oops!" The words came out of Ms. Toro's mouth meaningless and her eyes said 'Ha! You deserve that!'. But Sakura unthinkingly said, "It's okay"

She was distracted by the file's reflection in Mr. Yamato's hand. She saw in the window the backward letters of 'HFTC-01' on the inside. That's right. The hidden file #2.! Syaoran noticed Sakura's gaze and followed right to the same reflective image. Sakura hit back to life as the hot tea began to seep through her skirt. Sakura thought quickly. She grabbed Syaoran's hand, shocking him, as Ms. Toro set down the teapot and went to retrieve the mistaken file. Sakura quickly tapped her, in Morse code, on Syaoran's palm: I'll get it. Stall. I'm knocking her out. She spelled out as fast as possible. Syaoran nodded taking her hand into a hold.

"You should go to the _washroom_ and get _that_ cleaned off." Syaoran suggested.

"Yes, I'm very sorry." Daisuke agreed. "Ms. Toro, please bring Ms. Sakuraba to the ladies' room at once." Then he lowered his voice to her. "You screw this up and you're fired."

Syaoran's hand tightened warmly around Sakura's as she stood up to follow Ms. Toro. Her hand slipped out of Syaoran's, and both _secretly_ yearned for each other's touch as they got farther and farther away.

Sakura followed the grumpy Ms. Toro out into the hallway, thinking up plans quickly. She cooked something up as they reached the first stop, which luckily was Yamato's office. Sakura knew Ms. Toro had gone there first on purpose to delay getting to the washroom.

"Hold on." Ms. Toro grumbled as she opened the door to the unlocked office and walked in. Sakura waited impatiently. This woman's attitude toward her was really starting to _piss_ her off.

"Could you hurry up please?" Sakura said loudly tapping her food. She poked her head to see where the woman placed the file. Ms. Toro seemed to walk slower then she walked before. A huge fake smile was planted on her face. You could tell she was trying to resist doing anything frantic that will lose her job. And Sakura was restraining from doing the most simplest killer move on her right then and there.

'_The job has to be done right.'_ Sakura told herself as her and Ms. Toro walked through the hallway a bit further.

They came upon a large Mahogany door with the word 'Ladies' written in gold on it. Mr. Toro walked in first, trying to leave Sakura behind. Sakura's foot swung up in the air and hit Ms. Toro's head causing it to collide with the wall beside her before she turned the corner.

Sakura picked her up and sat her, fully dressed I might add, on the toilet. She locked the stall door and climbed over the cubicle wall.

'_She'll wake up in a few hours.'_ Sakura thought as she quickly cleaned off the stain on her top._ 'Stupid idiot. She deserved that, anyway. Lucky I was behind her. She'll wake up not understanding what happened to her. I didn't think she was that light headed to hit the wall so quickly.'_

If you're wondering why Sakura didn't kill her off, well, it would have been irresponsible as an agent because they refrain as much as possible to kill people. Because, one, it causes suspicion, two, they could be killing the wrong person, and three, if they killed as often as they did and wanted to, they would be more of assassins _not_ secret agents. Plus, if they killed everyone in sight, there would be no secret to them, now would there?

Sakura thought she cleaned her shirt good enough and walked out the door with the folder of contracts, Ms. Toro had in her hand before. She looked around the halls and noticed everything was quiet.

'_Wow.'_ Sakura thought. _'People are really discreet and personal here.'_

She walked along to Yamato's office and easily opened the door. She quickly scanned the room. Sakura sighed as she found what she needed to find, but didn't want to find. She walked into the room straight to it. Sakura pulled a wire on the camera and it shut off immediately.

'_Stupid careless people.'_ Sakura mumbled irritated. She went to his desk and found the file in the same place Ms. Toro set down. She tucked the file in the waistband of her skirt just like she did with Syaoran. She walked out the door casually and then it hit her. Literally. Well sort of. It was a person, and she bumped hard into them.

"Oof!" She said aloud as they collided. _'Shit! I'm caught.'

* * *

_

Two exams down...one to go. One Chapter down...another to go. Hope this was long enough for yu guys. I know yu all like long chapters. lols. But i have the next chapter that gonna be short, so heres a warning. So just give me some time today to type it out. It'll be posted in around an hour the least. Thanks so much for reviewing...and i wish i could reply to them telling yu thanks but i got so many for the last 2 chapters that it was hard. so i'll be replying to those if i want to clear something up about something, have the most randomest thing to comment on or answer a question. **THANKS AGAIN! Get ready for the next chapter...**


	10. Secretly Loved

**Secretly Loved**

"Excuse me miss." The man's voice said over the dazed Sakura. "What do you think you're doing in here?"

Sakura didn't look up at him and cursed her own carelessness instead. _'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! ...Okay. Nice one Sakura. Why are you here? Got lost on the way to the washroom…No! From the washroom. Yes, That's it!'_ "Ummm…I got lost on my way from the washroom. I'm trying to find the conference room with Mr. Yamato."

"Oh, well, what are you holding there, anyway?" The man asked. Sakura didn't look up. She was too ashamed of being caught, even if she was caught before, it always upset her.

"A folder for Mr. Yamato" She replied.

"You sure that's the only folder you have?"

'_What! Did this guy see me take the hidden file?'_ "Yes." She answered.

"What's your name?" He asked.

'_God! Will this guy shut up with the questions and take me to the damn conference room!' _"It's Hitomi Sakuraba."

"The _Hitomi Sakuraba_?" He said. "The one that came with _Kaito Kobasagi_?" You're that one?"

"Yes." _'The hell?' _

"You sure, that's your name?"

"uh yeah!"

"Well, _Hitomi Sakuraba_." He continued. "Why won't you look at me?" The man casually leaned in the door way, crossing his arms.

Sakura slowly looked up from his shoes to his pants…to his body, to his face. His lips, his nose, his amber eyes, then his chocolate mess he calls hair.

"Syaoran!" Sakura stared wide-eyed at him with his smug smirk lined across his face. "What are you doing here! You scared the hell out of me!"

Syaoran couldn't hold his undying laughter any longer during all that time he teased her.

"Hahahahahahaha! I know! You should've seen the look on your face! It was priceless! Hahahah!"

Sakura's face reddened. "Shut up. What are you doing here? You're supposed to be stalling them all!"

Syaoran's laughter died away .

"Oh yeah…you girls took too long, so I volunteered to go search for _my_ little _girlfriend_." Syaoran inched closer to Sakura with his smirk back on his face. Sakura began to breathe faster and her eyes couldn't tear away from Syaoran.

"B-but…" Sakura managed to say so softly. "Won't they wonder why you're taking so long, too?"

Syaoran smiled as he came closer to her. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that."

"Why is that?" Her breathing getting faster by the second.

"Because…" He continued, still nearing Sakura. "…on my way out I heard that Kagashi guy tell them that we'd be awhile if I found you. After all, he did see our wonderful lips to lips last night."

His body was so close to Sakura's. He felt and heard her fast breaths. He smiled at the fact she was a nervous wreck because of him. "I think…we should follow Kagashi's thoughts." His hands slid around her waist and he felt the file. His head lowered down to hers. "I see you got that file, then." He whispered in a laugh. She could no longer breath properly, but her hear beat like crazy over his seduction.

He laughed at her, leaning in. "You scared Sakura? It's just me, Syaoran."

She was so close to his lips, her hand crawling up his chest.

"No" She whispered, her eyes fluttering closed and her free hand pushing him and his kissable lips away. Sakura grabbed his hand before he could say anything and led him back to their meeting.

When they got there, Sakura reluctantly let go of Syaoran's hand. They sat back down in their chairs. Sakura handed the folder over to Yamato telling him Ms. Toro asked her to give it to him.

"Ah!" Mr. Yamato smiled at them. "It seems you two were sooner then we expected."

Sakura looked at him confused and embarrassed. "Uh…I'm sorry?"

Yamato laughed. "Oh I guess _Kobasagi_ didn't surprise you." Sakura shook her head and looked over at Syaoran who put up an innocent act. "Simple really, _Mr. Kobasagi_ left to see how you were, and mentioned how he'd be awhile…" Sakura shot Syaoran a 'Failed-to-mention-that' look, when no one was looking. And Syaoran smiled at her innocently.

She stared at him again with a 'Don't-give-me-that'. So he mouthed an 'okay', then puckered up is lips and made 'kissey-kissey' sounds at her, topped off with a wink. Her leg swung at his under the large table. Syaoran winced and Sakura smiled in satisfaction.

Mr. Yamato was now reviewing the papers and the heads input their own thoughts and ideas. While this was happening, Sakura looked down at her hand.

It was the one she used to hold Syaoran's. It was slightly colder now and she remembered how warm it had felt when hers and Syaoran's fingers were interlocked in their hold.

Sakura held her own hand and gently touched her palm with her thumb. Syaoran looked over at her, like he always did, and noticed her interest in her palm. Without thinking, or maybe he did think, he reached over and took hold of her hand. He held on tightly so she wouldn't take it away from him.

Sakura could hear nothing of what was in the discussion. Her memory of what she was, where she was and her job started to fade. She couldn't help but smile feeling everything was right in the world. She savoured her happiness as much as possible. She felt it, and couldn't reject it. The connection to the man she _secretly_ loved.

* * *

YAY! I typed out 2 chapters for yu guys. Hope you like. lol yu'd think they were actors and not secret agents. Welll anyway...it might be awhile till my next chapter and i'm gonna try continuing with 'Love Next Door'. Thanks Everyone! 


	11. To Never Love

**To Never Love** (FlashBack)

(I'm so sorry that this has confused some of yu guys buh this is a flashback to give some show on Sakura and Syaoran's relationship and character development. I'll have some of these every once in awhile as a chapter. but I'll be sure to introduce it so it doesnt confuse yu cuz i know in that other chapter 'The Secret In Secret Agent' I introduced everything. Thanks and sorry for the inconvenience.)

"Li!" A sixteen-year-old girl called out to the boy walking away to the elevator. "Li, hold it!"

The boy referred to as 'Li' ignored the girl and walked into the elevator. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arems after he pushed the ground button. The elevator doors were shutting when a girl held them and let herself in, trapped with him.

"I was calling you!" She glared at the boy.

_'Yeah.' _The boy wanted to say looking at her coldly._ 'The whole damn floor could hear you/'_

"What do you want?" He growled.

"Ummm..." The girl said shyly tucking her auburn hair behind her ear. "Could you bring me home? My dad can't pick me up."

The grumpy boy looked away. The elevator stopped.

"Fine."

The doors opened and he walked out with the girl following him.

"Sakura! Li!" A voice called outand the boy and girl turnedaround to find another girl with long braided black hair running towards them.

"Tomoyo!"The young Sakura's face lit up to see her best friend.

The one called 'Tomoyo' finally reached the two. Sakura looked behind her like she was hiding something. "Where's Hiiragazawa?"

Tomoyo blushed at the name of her boyfriend. They were always seen together everywhere, which earned them an undetachable reputation.

"Oh Eriol? Mr. Terada wanted to speak with him about the position as mission director. But yeah anyway...Happy Birthday Li, fromEriol too."

_'What?'_ Sakuralooked shcoked._'It's Li's birthday?'_

"Thanks Daidouji"

"No problem." Tomoyo smiled. "So you guys going home..._together_?"

Sakura snapped back to life. "Yeah." She responded. "Li is giving me a ride home."

"Oh okay." Tomoyo smiled devilishly for a moment. "I'm sorry me and Eriol couldnt drive you, Sakura. But we have work to do still."

"Oh no!" Sakura raised her hands shaking them. "Please! I can't take you two away from your work, anyway, it's too important."

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura then turned to Syaoran. "I'm sorry, Li. Thank you for bringing Sakura home." Tomoyo bowed her head.

"Oh!...uh...no problem. I'm fine with it." Syaoran responded.

"I'm sure you are." Tomoyo smiled at him and the boy turned away blushing.

"Well, I have to go now! Bye! See you guys later." And Tomoyo ran off.

Sakura followed Syoaran out to his wheels. His wheels which owuld be a Kawasaki Ninja ZX6RR motorcycle. Syoaran passed her a spare helmet as he put his own on. His helmet was black decorated with a wolfish figure. Green writing ran along the sides. One said in plain english: Li Syaoran. and on the other was his name again, this time in chinese characters.

"Here, wear this." Syaoran held out the balck and green jacket to Sakura. "You're going to get cold." Sakura took it.

"Ummmm...Li?"

"Yes, Kinomoto?"

"I'm sorry, Happy Birthday."

Syaoran didn't say anything. This was the reason he had been upset all day.

"Li? Li?"

"I heard you."

"Oh..umm...okay."

Sakura put on the jacket and noticed it was decorated similarily to his helmet. 'Li Syaoran' stitched on the back along with the chinese characters. It looked good on her wit her jeans and pink tomoyo-made top. She could smell Syaoran's scent from the jacket.

_'I never knew guys could smell this good.'_

Syaoran spotted her smelling his jacket. "uh...does it smell bad?"

Sakura looked embarassed. "Oh no. It smells good."

_'Crap! It smells good? It smells good? That means He smells good. that means...he probably does smell good! Oh no!'_

Syaoran smiled at her and laughind making Sakura bluch because he rarely did it. _'He has such a charming smile.'_

He hopped on the bike and revved it up. "Get on." He instructed Sakura. "And hold on tight."

Sakura got on the bike but didn't hug Syaoran quite yet.

"Wait, Li!" Sakura cried over the loud moto.

"What, Kinomoto?" He asked angrily. She grabbed hold of him which eased Syaoran's heart.

"Ummm...are you busy now?" She asked._ 'Oh my gosh! It sounds like I'm asking him out!'_

"No." He answered unthinkingly. He turned off the bike so they could hear each other. "I just want to get home."

"Oh!" Sakura felt a bit embarassed. "I just wanted to know if we could celebrate your birthday."

There was a mometn of silence, where Syaoran was deep in thought.

"Sure." He finally came out. "What do you want to do?"

Sakura thought hard, completely forgetting she was still holding on to Syaoran making him blush furiously.

"Ummm...Let's go to the Tokyo Central Park." She smiled.

"Okay." Syaoran turned his motorcycle back on and drove off. Sakura held on to him so tightly, hanging on to dear life as she bit, chewed and gulped down her yells as they weaved in and out past cars.

"You wer pretty brave." Syaoran told Sakura. "I mean, for a girl."

Sakura got off the bike. Half of her thrilled wanting to go again and the other half glad to be back on the ground. She took the helmet anf fixed her hair from the hat-head. Syaoran, on the other hand, took his off with natural galancy, not caring if his hair was messed. It looked good on him anyway. Sakura was awed at his knightly complexion.

Syaoran got off his motorcycle. "So what do you want to do?"

The sun was setting and nittime was coming. Sakura took hold of his hand and brought him to the ice cream parlor across the street.

"One single scoop of cookies 'n cream, please!" Sakura asked the server cheerfully.

"And I'll get a chocolate single scoop." Syaoran's voice floated seriously over Sakura's.

THey both recieved their cones. Sakrua pulled out her wallet but Syaoran's arm brushed past hers, setting the money on the counter, before her.

"Li?" She looked up at him.

"You're too slow." He smirked at her. SHe blushed and wove her hands in the air again.

"No, no! It should be on me! It's your birthday!"

"Forget it." He said getting his change and shoving it into his jean pocket.

"Thank you Li" She said looking down. He didn't answer her and instead went out the doors. Sakura followed like a puppy.

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench together. Sakura gave him a half-a-meter amount of space. They sat in silence licking their ice cream.

"Li?" Sakura tried to break the ice. He didn't say anything. "Li?"

"I heard you the first time."

"Then why didn't you answer me?"

"I was waiting for you to say whatever it was you were going to say."

"Oh, I'm sorry Li."

"And will you stop calling me that! It's annoying!" She was offended, she was just trying to be friendly. "Then what am I supposed to call you?" Syaoran paused to think about it. "You can call me Syaoran."

Sakura paused. "F-fine then. You can call me Sakura then."

"Fine."

"Okay then, _Syaoran_."

There was silence again.

"How's your ice cream?" Sakura tried yet again.

"Fine." Was all he said.

"Why are you like that?" Sakura bursted out. Syaoran looked at her confused. "Why are you so cold and surly? So isolated."

"Do you want to talk?" He looked at her seriously. "You could just say that instead of insulting me, Kino- uh Sakura."

"Fine. Then let's talk." Another period of silence.

"So you're sixteen too now, right?" Sakrua asked, not sure of what to say.

"Yeah." Syaoran answered. Sakura laughed at a random memory that popped into her head.

"Hehe! I remember I couldn't wait till I turned sixteen." Syaoran looked at her. Her head up like she was viewing an episode of a distant rememberance.

"Why?" He asked curiously of what was going on in that head of hers. Sakura laughed at the thought.

"My dad went along with that no-dating rule till sixteen. So I couldn't wait to have a boyfriend." Sakura laughed at her own childishness._'Why am I even telling him this?'_ "Tomoyo tried to play a trick on me, cause my birthday is April 1st (April Fool's Day). She got one of the boys she knew to ask me out on a date that day. He brought me flowers and chocolates, and told me I was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. I was so flattered. But..." She paused. Her smile and laughter died away as she looked down. Her legs squeezed together that her knees touched, like she was locked up tight.

"But?" He urged on.

"You see.." Sakura continued. "I didn't like him that way. ANd his wooing didn't bring much spark. So Tomoyo's plan backfired. But she didn't care. And laughed yellingout 'April Fool's' when I rejected him. It was a great moment, sorta funny cause Tomoyo tried to pull something like that off. Tomoyo still even has it on her video camere..." Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh! She sitll has it on her video camera!" Syaoran stared at her anxiety.

"Well that rule doesn't apply to me." Syaoran interrupted. "So I could love any girl I wanted."

Sakura turned to look at him. After that sweet sixteen birthday crash, it came clear to her that if she was to have a career as a top agent. She'd be putting the one she loved in danger. Therefore, in her childish thoughts, she could never love.

"You can't love." Sakura told him, trying to impose the same rule. Syaoran heard her clearly and was clearly offended. He was a human being. He has feelings like anyone eles. And you know what else? He totally misunderstood her.

"I'm sorry if I'm not like you!" He burst out. "Ms. Love-too-much!"

This completely went against her whole philosophy.

"I do not love too much!" She bit hard into the remaining remnants of her cone; partially soaked in the cookies 'n cream dairiness. Syaoran had finished his a long time ago. During Sakura's momentus talk.

"I'll show you I can love." Syaoran sneered at her. "I can get any girl I want!" _'Even you.'_

"Whatever." Sakrua shooed off. _'I'm never gonna love again. I don't like you anymore, Syaoran Li.'_

Syaoran stood up and looked down at Sakura. "Let's go."

A small idea popped into her head as she tasted the last of her ice cream. Her frustration coolled down.

"Hold on." She got up as well. "I'll meet you at your motorcycle." And she ran off as quickly as she could.

"Sakura! Where are you going!" She was too far away to hear Syaoran calling after her. He could still see her running farther and farther away. His motorcycle jacket billowing in the ind along with her. He smiled noticing how good it looked on her, and made a mental note to come up with creative ways for Sakura to wear it more often.

He trudged along the path taking his time, knowing Sakura would be awhile. His hands were shoved in his jean pockets and slouched a bit.

Two pretty girls in skirts and tank tops walked by Syaoran, giggling as they lifted their sunglasses and stared at him interested. He looked back at them nodding giving them a charming smile as he watched after them. Observing them.

_'This'll be easier then I thought.'_ His playboy side coming out, licking his lips maliciously. _'Especially with all the pretty girls after me.'_

He finally reached his Kawasaki Ninja ZXRR. He got on after he put on his oh-so-cool personalized helmet. He squeezed on the handles as he looked around for Sakura. He spotted her running backhuffing and puffing, her cheeks and lips red, and her hair wind-blown. She put on the spare, got on and wrapped her arms around Syaoran.

"Where'd you go?" Syaoran had been dying to ask. It took Sakura awhile to answer.

"The washroom."

"I thought you went to the washroom before we left." (Note: Reason for her to catch up to Syaoran in the beginning with the elevator.)

Sakura blushed. "Female Problem." She blurted out whatever came into her head. Syaoran froze up.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh! SAKURA!" He yelled disgusted, turning a bright red.

"Well you were questioning me!" Sakura turning just as red in the face.

"You didn't have to go into details!"

"I didn't!" She yelled back. "It's not like i told you the process, why and-"

"STOP ALREADY!" _'Oh God! And she justs has to catch a ride from me now!'_

_'Oh my gosh! I should have told him something else...like...my ice cream spilled on me? Ooooohhh greaaattt!'_

They reached Sakura's house and she got off. Both of them red..from blushing.

"Thanks Syaoran." Sakura said without looking at him after she took off her helmet.

"No Problem." He actually responded, he wasnt looking at her either.

She took of his jacket finally and held it out to him. "Thank you for everything." She bowed her head and Syaoran turned to look at her. He took the jacketand put it on, knowing that atleast was safe. He stayed on his bike watching Sakura run up the path to her door. She waved to him and walked into her house safely. He casually stuck a hand inside his pocket and felt something solid.

_'Wha! My pockets were empty when I lent this to her...DON'T TELL ME ITS..!'_ He slowly pulled out a rectangular prism object. It was dark and sort of hard to tell what it was, but he knew what it was. A small pink folded up piece of paper was attached to it. He unfolded it and read the messy cursive writing:

_Happy Birthday Syaoran! Thank you for the ice cream. Since you didn't let me pay for us, here is a small gift. Its chocolate. Tomoyo told me once that you like chocolate. You seem to be like chocolate. At first, cold and hard but taste it and its warm and good. Happy Birthday once again. Sakura._

Syaoran smiled. She had made his sixteen birthday worst in the beginning and the best in the end. How could he forget this hot July 13th when he had ice cream to cool him down?

* * *

OKAY! I AM SO SORRY..i know i usually update sooner but, my life has been altered yet again so its far more difficult. I have another chapter to type out...but it won't come that soon. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you guys like reading this. AND OMG! AHAHAHA the most randomest things pop up into my head to make this story and i think theres really more girls than guys reading this...sooo the whole ...curse thing...I'm so sorry if yuhr a guy and feel uncomfortable reading that. HAHA but i had to loosen things up. THANKS! oh yeahh! im soo stupid! I made 2 big mistakes: 1. I screwed up on Syaoran's undercover last name Kobasagi and mixed it up with Kenji Kagashi's and created: Kobagashi. Its Kobasagi guys..SORRY! and 2. Last chapter when Syaoran tricked Sakura into thinking she was caught he asked her if she was sure that she didnt have any other folder then the one she held and i made her say 'no.' LMAO I'm so sorry...now yu all know what a loser i am now:P and jillida if yuhr readin this...I am sooo cooler then yu atleast. JOKEES! 


	12. Reverse Psychology

**Reverse Psychology**

Sakura stretched out in the Porsche they had taken to the Tempta Co.'s head office. Her _fake boyfriend_ got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the parking spot.

"Let's go out." Syaoran said getting on to the main road.

"You mean like a date!" Sakura sounded a little scared. Syaoran looked over his out stretched arm at her with a charming smirk.

"If you want it that way"

Sakura blushed. "We have to look over some stuff and plan things out!" She defended sounding urgent.

"Someone's in a rush to get away from me." Syaoran frowned.

"Look! I just want to finish this mission." She said remorsefully. "We can finish this in a week. We've already advanced to two files a day."

"That's why we're the top, Sakura!" His voice coming on strong. "I'm doing my job, can't you see that? What if you were really caught? You're so clumsy, you know that?"

Sakura's cheeks felt hot and her eyes began to burn. Every one of Syaoran's words poking at her.

"Shut up!" She burst out at him. The first tear rolling down her cheek; the one that Syaoran couldn't see. "Just shut up! You don't know what the hell you're talking about-"

"Yes I do!" Syaoran's voice raised over hers as he pulled into the Osaka mall parking lot, driving into the nearest space. He turned off the car and whipped around to face her. Sakura didn't look at him at all. Her eyes were determined to keep focus on the passing cares in front of her. Her hands curled up as tightly as possible in her lap, the groove her legs together made.

"All these years, Sakura. All these years we've been _stuck_ together. Think about it." It was harsh. He made it sound like their partnership was a bad thing. Him and Sakura both felt that was what they heard.

Syaoran got out of his side of the car and walked over to Sakura's, who still stayed in her stubborn position.

"Come on." He opened her door calming down. "I'm treating you out." He said firmly.

Sakura, without looking at him, unbuckled her seat belt. She stepped out of the car folding her arms.

"I _hate_ you." She said before her attempt to walk away from him, but he caught her, figuring she would want to try something like that. Sakura let out a small cry as she was blocked by Syaoran's strong arm and thrust back into her seat. She felt something go on top of her and heard the sound of the door shutting her legs and them in. She was trapped, with Syaoran holding her down. Boy, was this uncomfortable.

Syaoran stared at her fiercely. Her head faced the side of the door trying to avoid his glare. Syaoran was lost for words. He had wanted to say something, but he couldn't. She had ripped up his heart by simple eight letters, three words, and three syllables. So simple, that it was heartbreaking.

'_How could she…'_ He thought. His amber eyes were burning with fire, whether out of anger, or tears of deep sadness or just both.

"Please let go of me." Sakura finally was brave enough to demand. No tears in her eyes now. It was like her and Syaoran had switched roles, switched places.

"No Sakura." He didn't move. Wasn't this _oddly_ like this morning?

"I said let me go!" She began to yell. Her squirming just started.

"And I said No Sakura."

"What do you want from me, Li?"

_You_. Was it not that obvious?

"When did you decide switching back to calling me by my last name, Sakura?" He put more of his weight on her.

"Since I've admitted to _hating_ you! That's when!" She cried. Her head and eyes still facing away from him but her hands decided to come up to his chest and do something useful: like trying to push him off.

It didn't work. If she had a mission to get Syaoran off of her; she'd fail miserably. She could feel how firm and warm his chest was. It was certain she could easily outline his abs and pects. And the worst thing was she'd enjoy it. Why did he just have to be so damn hott?

"Don't call me that, cause I won't answer you, and you'll find things just get worst."

"I don't care _Li_! Just leave me alone for once!"

There she goes again. I think her head was completely blocked of her common senses. Syaoran put the rest of his body weight on poor Sakura. His arms curled around her head and his face getting up close to hers that his nose touched her cheek. He felt the dewy, wetness.

For some reason deep down…he knew she didn't mean what she said. Maybe he was getting her reverse psychology after all.

"STOP IT! GET OFF OF ME!" She whined.

'_What a lie.'_ He thought. "I'm surprised you don't get yourself out Sakura…"

"Well you see…I can't. Wanna know why? CAUSE YOU'RE ON TOP OF ME!"

"Funny." He was still angry. "You're working for JTSA and can kick ten guys' asses on your own. And I still wonder why you hadn't used any of your awesome pinches and scratches on me those times I pinned you."

"Urgh! I did use a move on you remember? And it did get me out of that situation." An image of this morning's weird position flashed into both of their minds.

"How could I forget?" He whispered into her ear. "So why don't you try it again and see where it goes?"

His lips brushed against her cheek when he spoke.

"No way, _Li_" Sakura said losing hope in her arms. _'As much as I think that I love your kisses…I can't.' _The words floated through her head and she tried to drown them.

Syaoran closed his arms together more forcing her head to turn slightly to him, then he pushed more weight on her. Sakura let out a small yell of pain.

"I'm not even hurting you." His eyebrows furrowed.

She felt immobilized. Actually it was possible for her to escape since he wasn't hurting her that much. She just couldn't breathe. So her breaths were fast and short.

'_Why can't I get away from him?'_ She asked herself. Even if she was trapped by force, if Syaoran didn't pin her so harshly and instead just lie against her warmly, her hands would have pulled him closer and she could have fallen asleep soundlessly.

"Want to know something?" His voice swept over her ear.

"No." She breathed. _'Yes. I do want to know.'_ More words floated inside her head.

"I can hear your heart beat really fast." He said as though he read her mind. Sakura's cheeks reddened. "It's going even faster now." He went on.

"Maybe because you're suffocating me, _Li_." She breathed still not facing his fiery eyes.

'_I can do mouth-to-mouth CPR.' _Syaoran's own thoughts partied in his head. He tried to use anger to overpower them.

"I'm going to make you stop talking if you continue to call me that." He said firmly that this time it hurt Sakura's ears.

"_LI_!" Sakura dared.

He closed his arms bring her face to his. Her lips to his. And out of anger he locked onto her soft lips, stopping her from calling him by his last name.

"Mmmm…" Sakura accepted his kiss._ 'We…have…got…to…stop…'_

'_Oh God.' _Syaoran thought through his buzzing head. 'I love her. I love her. I love her!' His hands brushed down her hair to her neck. His body got lighter on the weight, but there was more tension on their fused lips.

Sakura sighed. She _wanted_ to resist. Both of her hands glided over Syaoran's chest, slowly. This time Syaoran got weak and sent down a trickle of shivers down his spine. Her hands finally grabbed on to his shoulders and tugged onto his shirt.

Syaoran had suddenly held her against him, clutching her tiny waiste. He fingered up her sides…

'Why is my love-life so complicated?' Sakura asked herself savouring Syaoran's taste. 'Wanting what I can't have.'

…He continued up her body till he felt a thick piece of material Sakura's tank top mounted over. It was her bra. Usually you expected a sly 'Ooooooohhhh…' from this playboy, but he pulled away from her. Away from their kiss.

They stared at each other breathing harshly. Sakura, who hadn't been breathing properly for longer, was hyperventilating.

"Syaoran!" She gasped. She wanted more.

He got scared when he touched her bra. Her blouse over her tank top was falling off her as she held herself up on her elbows. Her chest raised up and down rapidly. Sakura's lips were no longer their natural pink, but a luscious red. Her cheeks flushed and sparkling green eyes wide and beautiful. Her eyelashes enhancing them making her look more feminine. Her auburn hair fell over her shoulders, so bouncy. _Perfect_. Syaoran looked untouched as he kneeled over her. His knees dug into the comfy leather of the seat and breathing finally at normal pace. He turned away from her angelic beauty and ran his hand through his chocolate hair.

'_What am I doing?'_ He ached. _'I'm ruining her. I'm so goddamn selfish. Fuck!'_

Sakura pulled his shirt and made him kiss her, _again_. She moaned in satisfaction, finally getting him He looked at her in shock. She'd done it. She'd done it all on her own. Her eyes were closed. He could feel her hands pulling on his neck needing. Did she have control? Her tongue slid into his mouth. Syaoran had never done that to her before. Her arms were now hugging Syaoran's neck. She was making him hott and weak.

'_Sexy…'_ He thought. _'Is there a far more, greater word for her than 'sexy'?'_

Her body was up against his again. She was doing this, Syaoran swore, not him. She made soft sounds kissing him. He couldn't keep up with her this time, but he was getting there.

Sakura held on to Syaoran with one arm now, the other going down his shirt-covered chest. One by one, she undid the small buttons on his shirt. Syaoran was so lost trying to kiss her back that he didn't feel his shirt being opened, not that he would have any objections.

But it was when she touched his well-built chest that he became alert.

"SAKURA!" He gasped.

"Yeah?" She was still trying to kiss him. Syaoran pulled away. A second after he wished he didn't. Sakura took one look at him, and was brought back to reality. Or was it that she was just in reality and now she was back to a sort of nightmare? She bit down on her lip as Syaoran buttoned up his shirt.

'_Oh God!'_ He hand went up to touch her wet lips. Syaoran finished buttoning up his shirt, then took off his overcoat feeling hot. He opened the door and got off of her as he stepped out. Sakura felt the wind blow in making her feel more empty. Syaoran grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

"What do you want to eat?" Syaoran asked holding her hand warmly as they walked into the mall. Many eyes followed them. Some envious and others encouraging.

Another kiss to add to their secret box of memories. The pink rushed to her cheeks. 'Ice cream.' She said cutely.

* * *

The K.Y.S Quiz! (Another Random Thought of mine)  
How many times have Sakura and Syaoran kissed?  
How old are our agents?  
How old do you have to be to be eligible to be in JTSA?  
No Cheating. And i'm not making you do this; I'm just being bored and like many random thoughts that come into my head for this story..this came along too! HAHAHA!

Do you see the relation? Do you? Do you! The reason chapter 'Never Love' (a flashback) comes before this one? Hehehehe...that last one was written after my bday. I just had to write a birthday one..cuz it was my birthday! HAHA! Buh yeahh... i wrote this chapter first and then i wrote 'Never Love' and then i decided to put this after. Hehehe.. It took me sooooooooo long just to type this out. So maybe I'll post the next chapter i have ready later. :P

Speciall notess: For Ashley;  
Bring on yuhr fricken kunais!...(takes out katana)...  
some time after some fighting and clashing of MY katana and Ashley's puny kunais...jillida comes along bringing us each our poster of Syaoran and Sasuke. Talisa and Ashley distractedly stop fighting.  
Me:SYAORAN!  
Ashley: SASUKE!  
lols then ashley mentions something about coming out of the shower in a towel. :D "OH MY GOOOOOODDD!" 


	13. Bonding, Betrayal, Blackmail

**Bonding, Betrayal, Blackmail**

Sakura and Syaoran were no longer sixteen-years-old. They were not in a park. And they were also not in Tokyo. They were now twenty-one years old, in a mall, in Osaka on a mission. That was the difference. But they ate cookies 'n cream and chocolate ice cream. They were still partners and continued to bicker like a married couple. Oh, but how could I forget this difference? Their feelings for each other…increased immensely.

"Can you stop eating it like that?"

"Like what!" A young couple had eyes staring at them as they yelled at each other back and forth. "I'm not eating it like anything! What are you talking about!"

"You are such a good boyfriend!" She yelled at him sarcastically.

"Come on! Don't give me that! I wasn't doing anything!" The man pleaded.

"Oh yeah!" Here eyes narrowed as she continued to lick her ice cream. "Bet you wouldn't like it if I did something similar."

Before the man could say anymore, he was too late. His so-called girlfriends had walked away until she found a couple of guys in a group. College guys, so they'd be around her age. As she walked up to the desperate bunch, they looked at her nervously trying to keep their cool.

"Mini skirt and heels guys!" She heard one whisper. Actually, it wasn't much of a whisper if she heard it and thought it was quite pathetic.

"Hey there" The woman smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm new around here. Can you tell me what time it is?"

Each of the guys rustled to get a cell out or lift their sleeves up to see the time.

"its 4:59" "5:00" "You're ppppuuuurrrttyy" "2:30" Were the responses she got.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She flipped back her hair and bit seductively into her ice cream. Some ice cream stuck to her lip so she licked it off; her pink tongue sliding over her pink lips. Then she smacked her lips. (You know when you make that funny sound after tightly pushing them against each other.)

"So…" She continued to smile at the college dorks. "Have you guys tasted this ice cream? It's soooo good."

Her tongue continued to run over the ice cream. They all stared in awe, the drool, mouth-open and all.

"Sakura!" A deep voice interrupted. "Sorry guys, she's mine." The handsome man pulled the woman away hearing sounds of deep, depressed awes.

Sakura pouted. "Let go of me. Who do you think you are?" She squirmed away from the arm that hugged her waist.

"Will you stop!" He said getting frustrated. Sakura walked close to the wall trying to avoid how cute it was for Syaoran to beg, plead and become frustrated alongside her. She looked at all the clothing shops with their manikins posed in some sort of attractive way. Many people laughed at the scene the two were causing. "I didn't do anything!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. She turned to Syaoran.

"Then what do you call this?"  
She leaned up against the wall with her elbow and crossed her ankles casually. She licked her ice cream long, and teasingly at Syaoran keeping her eyes on him.

"Hey! What's up baby?" She nodded winking, imitating his deep manly voice.

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair looking guilty. She stood back up and seeing Syaoran's expression, rubbed it in for with a "See? Some boyfriend you're supposed to be."

"Okay, I'm sorry/" He went up to her giving her a one arm hug and kissed her on the forehead. "I didn't know you'd get so jealous over that."

"Jealous!" Sakura whispered harshly after she finished blushing. "Oooohh you are so lucky we're in public right now."

He smiled at her and they continued to walk still eating their ice cream. As Sakura had been window shopping. Syaoran had been eyeing her ice cream for some time now. He was getting a little impatient that Sakura didn't notice his interest in the cone and her lips every time they came close.

That's it. He made a move. Just as Sakura lifted the cone to her lips once more, Syaoran leaned in to taste some. Both the cookies 'n cream goodness and the side Sakura's soft lips brushed by his. She was taken by surprise and looked up to see Syaoran lick his lips catching the taste; his eyes locked onto her as he did this.

"If you wanted some, you could've just asked." Sakura stated. She glanced back at him as he ate some of his own ice cream, noticing how tasty his looked as well. Probably even tastier because it was in the hands of Li Syaoran.

"Can I have some of yours then?" She asked with a puppy dog face. It didn't quite work.

"Sure." He licked up a chunk on his tongue. "Go ahead, this way."

Sakura looked disgusted.

"Urgh. I think I'll pass."

Syaoran frowned and held out his cone. "Fine. You win."

She smiled with delight. She took a good lick at his triumphantly. Syaoran smirked. "I take it back. I want my ice cream back."

Sakura looked at him confused and gulped down that good chocolate tasting frozen cream. "W-wah! B-but I already-! I-I mean you said and all…"

He leaned closer to her. I want my ice cream back."

"But…It's too late! What do you want me to do?"

He smirked more mischievously. _'Great! I just had to say 'what do you want me to do''_

"Would you stop smirking at me like that."

Syaoran ignored her. "I want you to give me a kiss."

She was an inch away from his face. Squinted eyes and a smirk of her own. "You like my kisses don't you?" She whispered at him. He didn't twitch or blink his half-lidded eyes.

"Or is it just that I'm doing _you_ a favour? Hmmm…"

Sakura didn't hear another word, got up and walked away after a second or two realizing what he had meant. It _had_ only happened a few hours ago, and took no time to take advantage of that moment.

Syaoran mentally smacked himself, tossed his now melted cone in the garbage and ran after her taking hold of her hand. She shoved down the rest of her ice cream and pulled away from Syaoran's touch.

"Look! If that upset you, I'm so-"

"Excuse me!"

He tried to take hold of her hand again but she whipped it away heading for the mall exit.

"I'm-"

"Sorry," She looked at him weirdly. "Do _I know you_, sir?"

Syaoran froze. A cold, blazing fir ran over him. He wanted to yell at her and cry at the same time. Yes, cry. But he tried his best to remain calm. He started it after all.

"DON'T FUCKING GIVE ME THAT!" Yes, that was a lot calmer than what was going on in his head. People stared but he didn't care. Some even were ready to head toward him to tell him to leave and lay off the young lady. "I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU I'M FUCKING SORRY, OKAY!" Sakura stood still and he finally calmed down…a bit.

"Okay. I forgive you." And after she had said that, he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm not giving you that kiss you requested though." She simply said. Syaoran laughed lightly.

"I know. I was an ass and a jerk. I don't deserve it."

There was a bitter silence.

"Aren't you going to disagree and tell me I'm not those things I just said?"

"Why? It's true."

His arm hung around her shoulder. "Whatever you say, _honey_. Because _I am such a good boyfriend_."

"Urgh! I can't take this anymore…Let me go!" Sakura took his arm off her. He then hugged her waist.

"Awwee! But _baby_!"

"I don't care what our position is, you better stop or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he smirked at her.

"This- STOP SEXUAL HARASSEING ME SIR!" As she pretended to push him away weakly. Syaoran's mouth dropped as men started to gather around the two.

"This man bothering you lady?" One guy asked as Syaoran let go of Sakura.

"Yes." She nodded acting scared.

"Hey wait!" Syaoran tried to speak. "I'm her boyfriend!"

"That's what they all say." Another man said as they started to approach him. Sakura started to creep away when-

_Jing, jing, jing._

"Sweetie! You can't leave me! Tell them. Tell them I'm your boyfriend."

Sakura wouldn't have turned around, but she was curious of what that 'jing-ing' sound was. And there it was in Syaoran's hand. Sakura's _only_ way of getting back to the hotel (because she had no money). The car keys.

'_Blackmail.'_ Sakura sighed and faced the humiliation.

"Oh my God!" She gasped running to him, a satisfied, victorious smirk settled on his face. "I remember you now!"

The men around looked either confused, hopeless or retreated.

"You're that guy that said you'd pay me if I pretended to be your girlfriend!" Syaoran's mouth dropped open once more.

'_Are you saying I'm desperate!'_

I'm sorry!" Sakura bowed her head to the many chuckling men around them. "I forgot that he was just a desperate guy in need. But thank you so much for trying to help me!" The males left sniggering, looking back at Syaoran every now and then, as well as the giggling females.

Syaoran felt humiliated and grabbed Sakura wrist pulling her to the door.

"We leave now." She skipped along with him happily.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks after seeing something that caught his eye. And idea fused in his head. He turned around letting go of Sakura.

"Wait! Where you going? I thought we were leaving."

Syaoran sighed and turned back to Sakura. He tossed her the car keys.

"Meet me out front. I'll drive." He instructed.

"You trust me with these?" She smiled evilly. "I could just take off without you."

"Not without my plan and the key to our room." He left her his trademark smirk and ran off leaving her mouth dropped.

* * *

Kay, I know this is pretty short, but I did update fast. The answers to ...  
**THE K.Y.S Quiz:**  
How many times have Sakura and Syaoran kissed? **4/5**  
- 1st: Chapter; Down to Business  
- 2nd: Chapter; Lucky Man  
- 3rd: Chapter; Damsel In Distress  
- 4th: Chapter; Reverse Psychology, yu can count twice in that chapter if you want  
How old are our agents? **21**  
How old do you have to be to be eligible to be in JTSA? **14**  
HEHEHEHEHEHE! That was...AMUSING! For me atleast. Yessss...I typed out the rest of this and it MIGHT be another 2 weeks till i update on the account of access to a GOOD computer. Even so, I'll have atleast more then one chapter typed out and updated. life is complicated. Oooohhh I just watched (the first on TBS)(Sandra Bullock and FBI Agent and its hilarious) Soooo yeahhh...I'm soooo thinking of getting some good ideas from that :D:D:DLOLS. Well all the stuff now is my own ideas anyway...i think. im pretty sure. well anyway Hehehehe...i know theres something more i should say..i just honestly can't remember. Well...

** Thanks for all the reviews! They're great and awesome inspiration! I love reading them :P!**


	14. The Plan Is In The Bag

**The Plan Is In The Bag**

Syaoran slammed the car door when he got in and buckled up in the driver's seat. Sakura, a second after, did the same thing since she had to go around from the driver's to the passenger's side because she drove the Porsche up to the doors she exited from.

Earlier, a couple of guys stared and catcalled when they saw Sakura driving up in the Porsche. She tried to ignore it but in her head she was telling herself how awesomely cool she looked. She wished she was driving it now.

When they got to the hotel, Sakura noticed Syaoran was holding a bag. She had been asking him what was in it all the way up the elevator and down the hallway.

"I'll show you inside." He told her as they got to the door to their room. They both waited, like the door would unlock magically for them.

"Open the door. You have the key." Sakura urged him waiting impatiently. She couldn't wait to get inside and see what was in the bag.

"I don't have the key." Syaoran smiled with guilt. Sakura's eyes widened.

"YOU MEAN YU WERE BLUFFING!"

"Yeah. You should have the keys in your pocket. You locked the door when we left anyway."

How could she forget? Sakura reached in her pocket and found the funny card to get into their hotel room.

"So you were bluffing about the plan too, right?"

She guessed closing the door, ashamed she fell for Syaoran's trick.

"Nope. I do have a plan."

"Okay." She relaxed a bit. So she waited for him for at least on reason. Of course, deep down she wouldn't have left her partner stranded, with humiliation. But all that was in the past now. And all that really mattered at the moment was what was in that bag.

Sakura tried peaking, but Syaoran wouldn't let her. But he did reach inside the bag to get something, and when he did, Sakura got extremely excited. But the energy level fell when he pulled out a piece of paper.

_Spinners. The hottest nigh club in Osaka. Ladies free until midnight and fresh music playing…all…night…long! Come join the fun at Spinners night club. Brought to you by Tempta Co._

Sakura read the flyer over and over again as her and Syaoran sat at the table in their hotel suite. Papers scattered across the table. Syaoran had set down tea for the both of them.

"Your plan is to go to this thing?" Sakura looked up at Syaoran, who sat down in the love seat across from her. She set down the flyer. It was red and black. The main attraction was the shadowy black figure of a girl in a dance stance. Behind her was a big, confusing spiral. Syaoran nodded.

"Sempo Aki is in charge of the night clubs around here. And I know where she'll be tonight, so we don't have to worry."

"And _how_ do you know this?"

"Well in the meeting today, we discussed what the heads do and their positions. But of course you wouldn't remember that because you were too busy looking at the window."

A smile formed when Syaoran remembered specifically what she was looking at.

"So _how_ do you know where she'll be tonight?" Sakura stared him down till he answered her. He smiled child-like.

"She wouldn't shut up" he laughed. "Saying all her plans for this month, on her part. She said tonight her boyfriend-"

"Aha! She has a boyfriend and she was flirting with you!" Sakura began to retreat in her evil little world while Syaoran stared scared at her maniac-like stance.

"-Yes, well anyway" Syaoran brought Sakura back to reality. "They're having dinner with his family tonight, and she was telling Yamato that it was a good idea for the family to help promote the night clubs, because apparently they own some kind of clothing store."

"Ooooh!" Sakura understood now. She looked back at the bag, it seems some of the information Syaoran told her got through her head…but not entirely. "Sooooo is there anything else in that bag?"

Syaoran smirked at her interest.

Its funny that still act like their teenage selves, they were only older by a couple of years. But they seemed to still be confused over some of their feelings and try to find something.

"Go ahead. I bought it. You open it." He pushed the bag to her. "It's for tonight. For the club."

Sakura reached in excitedly and felt something soft and silky. She pulled out a pretty tank top. It had been one she was looking at. It was black and small. There was glitter lightly covering the whole thing and small random pieces of thin, translucent material hung from it. Sakura gasped in amazement at how beautiful and delicate the shirt was.

"Are you going to wear this tonight!" Sakura laughed, then laughed even harder at the funny, disoriented image of Syaoran wearing this tiny thing in her head. Sakura was on the verge of crying with laughter. Syaoran couldn't help but laugh too, but not as hysterical as Sakura.  
"Nooooo! It's for you."

Sakura calmed down, and looked at him seriously.

"You got this for me?"

Syaoran smiled. "Yes, _my dear_."  
"I'll let that pass. And thanks." She went over and kissed him on the cheek. She skipped along to the bathroom to try it on. Syaoran stayed smiling with red cheek that he touched.

Sakura came out looking hot, Syaoran thought. She took out a pink mini skirt and put it on. Perfect match.  
Syaoran pulled on some jeans and a thin black long-sleeved shirt. I, as the author and another huge Syaoran fan, would like to say that HE LOOKS HOTT!

"You ready?" He now had his shoes and hot sunglasses on to give him more of a look. He thought the shirt and jeans were too simple.

Sakura came out, her hair now in a high pony tail and silver hoop earrings dangling from her ears. "You bet!" Sakura slipped on her heels and nicked Syaoran's sunglasses from him and put it on. She puckered up her lips with the shimmering pink lip gloss as she took one last look in the mirror. Syaoran stared at her holding his breath. Why did she always seem so breathtaking?

They hopped into the Porsche again. The time now was 9:30pm. Many guys got a good look at Sakura on their way out.

"Kay, so what's the plan?" Sakura asked after Syaoran pulled out of the hotel.  
"Just ask around some questions on the corporation." Syaoran said. "The bonus is partying. Just toy around with our job a bit you know." He gave her a quick glance winking at her playfully.  
"Wait, are we going to go as _Kaito_ and _Hitomi_?"  
Syaoran thought for a moment.  
"Why? When no one knows us, and we'll be back in Tokyo after we get all the files. Just refrain from saying your name too much, I guess." She nodded in agreement. Sakura leaned back on her chair, still wearing Syaoran's sunglasses.  
"Let's PARTY!" She felt like she was back in high school being a rebel. Syaoran laughed at her as she turned up the music. "WHOOOOOOT!"

* * *

Hehe..cute chapter. I think. I'm more so excited to write the next chapter. I'm sorry this was short. but i wanted to get this through for the weekend. Next semester starts tomorrow. Haha I updated with ... I think now 4 chapters this weekend. Or was it 3? Oh well, I think I'll have another 2 typed out next weekend. **Thanks Everyone for the reviews. Its helped me write consistently :D.**


	15. In The Club

**In The Club  
**  
(A/N: Go, Go, Go Shorty! Issh yuhr birfday...we gonna party, like its yuhr birfday!.. Haha yeahh I'm sooooo random. Funny, I'm not even listening to that song, I'm listening to Imaginary Superstar by Skye Sweetnam playing air guitar. :P Hehe. The songs in here are soo..i guess stereotypish and I'm sorry..but I was listening to them at the time. Enjoy!)

Loud music boomed shaking the ground. Muffled beats could be heard inside the Porsche. Sakura beamed at the crowded place.

Once Sakura and Syaoran got in, Sakura started dancing as she made her way through. Shake by Ying Yang Twins feat. Pitbull played wildly. Sakura led Syaoran to the middle of the dance floor. She stared struttin her stuff, and Syaoran just started dancing with her. Syaoran noticed some guys checking her out. He moved closer and knew they would back off.

"I'm going to the bar. Want anything?"

"I'm in the mood for a Pina Colada."

Syaoran left Sakura to dance by herself, while he went to get her drink. He reached the bar. A red haired woman behind the bar greeted him. He requested a pina colada and she got to work in front of his eyes.

"This is a really cool place." Syaoran said as he observed the club more carefully. Silver sequence hung from the high ceiling on strings. The entire place was painted black but had clear round windows every here and there.

The tables and chairs were white. Vivid red lights flashed down hitting every spot possible, except for the invisible ceiling. The girl looked back up at Syaoran.

"This is your first time here?"

Syaoran nodded. "I hear that big company Tempta Co. owns this place." Syaoran yelled over the music and only the bartender could hear him.

"Yeah!" She yelled back. The head, Sempa Aki owns this place."

_Bingo_. Just what Syaoran wanted to hear.

"Oh! She's from Tempta co.?"

"Yeah, she doesn't come here much, except for inspections and check ups. Things like that. She's pretty nice I guess, but I wouldn't say fair."

"Oh! Why is that?"

"Can't say. That's personal stuff." She winked making a a clicking noise with her tongue and shot him her index finger. "So is this Pina Colada for you?" She laughed jokingly. Syaoran laughed to feeling a little warm around the neck, knowing it was sort of ridiculous to ask for that drink.

"No, it's for my girlfriend." He blurted out. What was he talking about? Sakura and him weren't in a relationship. And oh no! He just ruined his chance to flirt more with the girl. Now how was he going to get more out of her?

Surprisingly, she laughed heartily.

"That makes sense. My boyfriend is here too. Today is our anniversary, but I had to work, so he said he'd hang out here till I was done." How sweet!

_xxx_

Sakura was practically lost in the music until she felt a small bump. She opened her eyes hoping to see Syaoran with her Pina Colada. Wrong! It was a man with black hair and brilliant ocean blue eyes that stared into her emerald ones. His eyebrows jerked up then down as he smiled. Sakura was creeped out already.

"Sorry miss."

"It's alright." She mumbled and went away quickly to find her Syaoran- I mean, just Syaoran…and her Pina Colada. She headed towards the bar, the delicate glasses changing off the edge upside-down. She spotted a black shirt and messed up brown hair leaning on the counter talking to the bartender- a girl! Sakura's pace quickened and soon she was tapping Syaoran's shoulder. His handsome face turned to look at her surprised.

"How long were you going to take with my drink?" She asked fixing her hands at her waiste.

"Sorry, _babes_" He passed her the drink as she sat down next to him. She have him a weird look. _'Did he just call me 'babes'?'_

Syaoran winked at her pleadingly when the bartender turned away from them.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Sakura mouthed choking on her drink. The girl turned around to Sakura alarmed.

"What's wrong, _honey-bun_? Something in your drink?" Syaoran smirked patting her on the back.

"Are you okay?" The bartender asked concerned. Sakura patted her chest wincing.

"Yeah. Just one too many _whoppers_ I guess." Sakura smiled at the bartender. Her choking calming down.

The girl smiled at her, and held out her cold hand from the ice and cold drinks.

"I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Katsuna Kaori."

Sakura reached out to shake it. Syaoran just stood there amongst the two, afraid to invade this girl thing.

"I'm _Yakate_ Sakura. Just call me Sakura thought." Sakura thought it would be better to keep her last name private. "Alright, Sakura. Please call me Kaori then." She smiled friendly.

"I'm Syaoran." Syaoran was too lazy to think up a name. Kaori laughed. "And we've already met!"

"Yeah." Syaoran turned to Sakura earnestly and put on a little fake acting. "Kaori here told me that this totally, awesome, outstanding, brilliant, fantastic, super club is run by a Tempta Co. head, Sempa Aki." A little too much, don't you think?

"Oooooohhh!" Sakura was falsely interested as she sipped her Pina Colada. "I did not know that!" Her fake surprised face made Syaoran want to laugh. Her bulging eyes and circle-shaped mouth and her head tilted to a sarcastic, obvious side. Luckily, Kaori's head was down again as she made another drink for a customer.

"Yeah." Kaori smiled coming back up. "You know, I sorta know her."

"NO WAY! You do?" Both agent's interrogated.  
"Yeah…well not actually. My friend's father has invited her to their house a couple of times. Sort of friendly and business-like. I don't know much about it. But, anyways, there's some rumours that go around in this night club. They say that people have mysteriously went missing." Her voice was now low; probably at normal volume so no one else could hear her. "But you see, only the crew here knows about that rumour, not the public. No one has seen anything, and this place is filthy rich. So it'd be a shame to lose your job here, just for a tiny mistake. We don't talk much about it."

"Why are you working here then?" Sakura asked sort of confused and curious.

"I have to. I'm forced to do my job." She smiled. Her head suddenly jerked sideways for a moment. "Sorry, I have to do something. I'll see you two later! Have a good time." And she ran off. Sakura was finishing her drink when she saw Syaoran smirk at her.

"What?" She asked. "Interesting, huh?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I never knew that sort of thing was in a woman like her, Sempa Aki." He said thoughtfully. Sakura lifted an eyebrow slurping up the cold drink, the level slowly sinking to the bottom.

"I like a girl of mystery. It's sort of sexy. Hot at least."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously; and he looked back mind you._ 'I'm mysterious. I'm sexy aren't I?' _Childish thoughts started to fill us Sakura like her drink.

"Don't worry, 'Kura. You were mysterious. But now I think I find you predictable." Syaoran joked. It was a lie. I'm not even going to let you know what he thought then. It was too complicated for the both of us to describe as he walked off laughing saying "Ms. Predictable needs anger management" while Sakura chased after him.

Sakura chased him all the way back to the middle of the dance floor. It was funny because as she pushed through dancing people following him at nearly a run, he turned around abruptly that she bumped hard into his firm, warm, well-built, (sigh) chest. Instead of falling back on the floor, his arms reacted and held her. And guess what? She wrapped her arms around him as they swayed to One Wish by Ray J. Her nose was nuzzled into the warmth of his shirt. She inhaled his handsome scent as her eyes closed, her eyelashes brushing over the black material of his shirt. She liked the feel of his back, oddly. It tingled her own back. For some weird reason she had this funny urge to just stroke his back, feeling out the perfect, constructed smoothness. Sakura's ear rested on his chest, and this time, she could hear _his_ heart beat.

_If I had one wish…_

She'd wish the music would shut up for just two seconds so she could hear his heartbeat properly. She couldn't make out whether it was slow or fast. Why was it so difficult to predict the rate of his heartbeat? Predict, _predictable_.

"Am I really that predictable?" She asked herself, but unfortunately it cam out loud and clear that Syaoran could hear the words. He thought for a bit and sighed.

'_Dear Sakura, you're something interesting everyday as the same person. And after experiencing that for seven years…it's become expected.'  
_"No." Syaoran whispered, and Sakura could hear his voice vibrate from his chest. "Your mystery is predictable."

Right then and there, wouldn't it have been nice to life her head and kiss him so gently for the how-many-inth time? Kiss him with a mysterious passion that they would both soak up the feelings and understandings of each other. Screw the mannerism and leave her eyes open as she kissed him, staring deep into those meaningful amber one's. Like they were spilling every thought and feeling about them right there to her.

Was this possible?

Possible, yes.

But acceptable in her work and psychological thought?

No. Not to her.

Mr. Terada had mentioned it plenty of times to them about how they manage to have some costly screw up at every mission. Whether it was small like the time mix up on infiltrating a building, or as big as destroying the building itself.

Sakura imagined them as a couple, and could already see the distraction that would cause bigger, more heavy weighted mistakes. The thought of them as a couple, though, gave her a warm relaxing feeling of comfort. No longer an agent. No stupid missions. No worrying. Just relaxing and being with him. And right now, they were deeper than being surrounded by hasty dancing couples in the club…they were in each other.

* * *

I've been wondering this for awhile now, buh...**haven't you guys wondered why I named this fic 'Killing You Softly'?** when I said it had no unwilled murder? Lol well I'm just curious...OOOhhh! And I know I forget a lot of things but I wanted to mention this like 4 chapters ago...I have this idea for a new fanfic. In fact I'm going to put up the First chapter soon. Its called Bad Girl. Came to me during my insomnia. :P Hehe And for those of you who read Love Next Door as well...I will also be updating that...along with my other not so good Mischeif Witches. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews...it's really helped and I love reading them. And thanks also to those anonymous ones that I can't reply to. **THANKS A BUNCH!**


	16. Cheers

**Cheers**

"Come on!"

"No _you _come on. I'm tired."

The two agents had retreated to the seats. Syaoran had wanted to rest some more, but Sakura's energy level had burst up with all the excitement and didn't want to be dancing alone, again. Especially after that creep gave her that malicious smile. Shivers exploded throughout her body at the mere thought. She was playing tug-a-war with Syaoran, his arm was the unliky rope.

"Come on!" She went on begging. "I don't want to dance all by myself!"

"You're dancing in a crowd of people. How are you dancing by yourself?" The man shoved his free hand in the air directed to the mob of moving colours.

"Pleeeaaassee Syaoran!" She pleaded as well as pulled on his arm with her weight. "Dance with me, please! You're even lucky I'm asking you."

He sighed and pulled Sakura's arm, and flung her into his lap. His arm was wrapped around her waiste snuggly. It'd be a complete lie if she said she wanted him to let go.

"What are you doing?" Sakura turned to him confused and surprised.

"Making you rest with me."

Syaoran fit his chin over her shoulder, closed his eyes and lay his head against her neck.

"But I want to dance!"

"I know. That's why I'm _making _you rest with me." He said.

"That isn't fair." Sakura defended. "Because I was trying to make _you _dance with me and you aren't dancing."

"So suddenly everything is you and me now, huh?"

"When was I ever not stuck with you?"

"True." He gave her that. Sakura grasped his arm and tried to unclaw it from her.

"Kay, we've rested more than enough. Now let's dance!"

Syaoran sighed and loosened his grip on her. She stood up and took hold of his hand.

"Do you ever run out of energy?" Syaoran blew teasingly. Sakura didn't answer, she just laughed at his amusing sarcasm.

Sakura and Syaoran started dancing to Toma by Daddy Yankee feat. Lil Jon and Pitbull. They were having a marvelous time until...

"Hey there," Miss long-black-hair cut in between Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was somehow pushed back into the sidelines. She had stopped dancing and stood there amongst the crowd. Every once in awhile there had been a gap to where Syaoran and the woman were dancing...happily.

"Bitch." Sakura breathed. Her teeth were clenched and her fingers were now engulfed in a fist at her sides.

"Hi." A voice interrupted her burning fire.Her fire burned stronger when she saw it was yetanother stupid male. As though he had just fed more wood to this burning flame.

"Get me a drink." She glared at the poor man. "And don't even think about spiking it."

She didn't notice when he leftas she took a seat, just a bit awayfrom the place she had been standing. She stared at that spot, she had been shoved off to. Sakura folded her arms and crossed her legs. Her finger and foot had tapped away dangerously. Her eyes were transfixed upon that gap that let her peak at Syaoran with that whore.

_'How can he smile and laugh with her?' _Sakura bit the inside of her cheek...hard. _'What a tramp.'_

"Here you go." Sakura tore her glare away from the two to see a man. That same annoying man from a minute ago.

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped. He continued to hold out her the wine glass. Once she noticed this, she snatched it away with a brief thanks. She gave it a quick whiff to make sure it had no funny smell. Then a sip sensing no funny taste. Women were powerful. They could hold men to be at their every whim.

"Good. You didn't drug it." She began to calm down.

The man held out a wine bottle. "Nope, right from the bottle." Sakura grabbed it from him as he sat down across from her._ 'Excellent. This'll come in handy.'_

The man noticedher calm nature that had replaced her angry one. I wouldn't really say she was calming down considering the mischieviousideas beingdrawn wildly in her head. The man smiled at her. He had calm blue eyes and spiky black hair.

"Hey!" Sakura squinted her eyes to get a better focus at his image. "You're that guy I bumped into earlier, when I was dancing."

He smiled at her. "You remember!"

_'Well duh! It wasn't that long ago, idiot! Hehe...Syaoran isn't going to like this creep.'  
__  
_"Call me Jo." He said.

"_Yakate _Sakura." She paused trying to remember back to the last name she used with Kaori,before finishing her glass, ready to pour anotherright up to thetop. Jo started talking, but Sakura didn't listen...at all. This guy didn't seem to get it, and kept on yapping like a dog. Annoyingly.

"C-can Jo get me another..._hiccup_...bottle for me." Sakurarequested getting drowsy.

_'Man! It's really hot in here. Everything is getting all demented!' _Sakura turned her head to see the little gap after she tipped her glass full with the second bottle.

"He wouldn't even dance with me." The mumbled words came out slurred. "He's gonna pay. I'm going to make him pay. I'm gonna get sooooo drunk, he has to take care of me! Hahahaha!"

"What was that Sakura?" Jo asked her confused.

Sakura's eyes shifted around frantically for answers. "uh...good drink!"

Jo's eyebrow lifted awkwardly at her. "Okay?"

After a few more minutes, in which Sakura finished the second bottle, guys were surrounding her.

"And you know," Sakura laughed. "I did not know where I was! Do you know where I was?" She looked around at the men who laughed. Her half-lidded eyes caught sight of Syaoran with that woman, _ahem_, tramp. He was laughing. Really, he was laughing! It wasn't your fake-haha laugh. It was a good-hearted one. When did he ever laugh like that with her? A lot more then she realizes.

Sakura's eyes remained fixed on that stupid gap. That gap wasn't only thething that drew apartfor her to peak at Syaoran at this time, but it was a gap forming in the relationship they developped. _Syaoran_, the one thatwent through to get a relationship like this the very least, was now digging that crevice.

It opened and closed, just like their relationship, and Sakura was now watching a film. What kind you ask? Horror, as psycho music plays. Sakura may be drunk, but her concious side was sure that everytime that stupid slot opened up to see what was happening betweenher man...err...Syaoran and the floozy, the tramp was getting closer and closer to Syaoran. So close, to the point she was touching him. Her hand stroking down his chest, from his broad shoulder down, down, down she goes!

"BITCH!" Sakura yelled out hysterically. Surprisingly Syaoran didn't hear her, but the guys she was surrounded by looked at her queerly, a mischievious smirk dawned across their faces.

"Th-That's where I was. I was at...Bitch." Sakura laughed proudly, covering up her humiliation. Wasn't that the lamest thing ever?

"What's that?" The men asked her confused.

"It's a club back in _Kyoto_." She lied. I'm guessing you're wondering how Sakura is able to cover up when she's drunk. Mind you, she isn't entirely intoxicated. I mean, being a trained agent that is. But considering she was not used to the alchohal, it affected her greatly. Right now, she was losing her sober half. So her mind was still in tact, obviously. And the cover up thing? It was a habit. She was trained for a bit in the dramatic arts, in order to keep her cool in a mission and improvise in certain situations.

_'Look at him dance...' _She thought bitterly, away from the perverted and desperate creeps talking, laughing and drinking. _'Does he even notice I'm not there? Why won't he look for me? I'm his goddamn partner for goodness sake.'_

_xxx_

_'Where's Sakura damnit?' _Syaoran thought heavily as he found this girl's seduction uncomfortable and irritating. _'She should have saved me by now. Does she even see this? Is she jealous yet?'_

Syaoran didn't like this girl. He could see the mounds of make-up on her face. What she was wearing was a little too much... or too little. Some fine adjustments and it would turn out sexy instead of skanky. That is, if it were worn by Sakura.  
The floozy's hair was too long and you could see the sticky hairspray holding it down. Her perfume was intoxicating and deadly, not in a good way. If she put on onemore spritz, Syaoran, along with the rest of the people in the club, would've died. Poisened. This woman had no naturalness to her. Every bit of her true identity was covered up. Even the air around her clung protectively to her for her own desperation of wants and attention.

The only reason Syaoran was there, was because she had mentioned Tempta Co.'s head.

"Did my cousin send you here for me?" Syaoran remembered clearly.

"I don't think so." Syaoran laughed at her, ready to ditch.

"Do you even know who my cousin is?" The woman smiled. Syaoran looked at her wierdly, shaking his head.

"Sempa Aki. She owns this place you know. I could get you in for free sometimes you know."

_Women_. Syaoran loved them so much. They had the answers, they were sexy and just so vulnerable sometimes. This morning's incident, the in-car incident and the incident that happened half an hour ago allwith Sakura flashed in his head. He laughed at how each time she reacted differently.

Now he was there, stuck listening to this bullshit about herself. He tried asking her some casual questions about Sempa Aki or Spinners, but she would always come back to the well-known topic of...herself. It was probably the only thing she really knew, Syaoran thought.

_'What a ditz.' _Syaoran sighed in his head. He had faded out a loooonnnggg time ago.

"Aaaawwweee dude! You have to come see this..." Syaoran heard some guy saying to his friend. "Some hott girl is getting drunk."

"Really?"

"Yeah! She's awesome."

The boys were looking over the ruffling heads with craned, outstretched necks.

"Where is she?" Syaoran heard the other say.

"There! She's wearing a pink short skirt and this hot black top. Her hair is like this cute brownish colour."

"Hey I see her!"

"You do? Pretty hott, huh?"

"Wooooo...yeah."

"She's on her third bottle of wine."

"What's her name? Did she say?"

"I'm not sure. I think it means flower in kanji. I'm just not sure which one-"

After that, things started to click in Syaoran's head.

_Sakura! _He had to find her.

Syaoran abruptly ditched the annoying tramp without thinking.

_'Sakura! Where are you?' _Syaoran weaved through people. Actually, he pushed and shoved his way all over the place, concentrated on finding the intoxicated girl.

"Hahahaha! And you know who found me?" Syaoran heard the familiar voicedrizzle within the music to his ears. He came up to a large group of laughing and drinking men. And the center attraction: A pretty little drinking-

"SAKURA!" Syaoran glared at the mantle image of her ill-mannered sitting position, drinking wine. Not from her cup now, but the wine bottle itself. There weremen hanging off her desperately.

"Syaoran!" Sakura was shocked to see him there, angry. "Hey guys!" She laughed nowlooking around at all her new found friends. "This is the guy that found me!"

The men turned to look at Syaoran. Lifted their own drinks to him and chorused 'hi's.

Syaoran ignored them as he tried to squeeze through them to get to Sakura.

"Hey," Jo said putting his arm around Sakura's neck. "She isn't yours right? Cause she's totally mine."

Sakura laughed. "Hahahaha! Jo, you are soooo funny!" She squeezed Jo's neck in a tight hug.

"Aaaaawwww!" The men whined. "How come he gets a hug!"

Syaoran finally reached Sakura and trauled her away angrily. "No you can't have her." Syaoran glared at Jo. "So keep your hands off her. She's taken."

"Hehehehehee! He took me. I'm his." Sakura lolled over in Syaoran's arms. When she said 'He' She was referring to Syaoran, as he hurried away with her.

He brought her to the bar hoping to find Kaori. And he did.

"What happened to Sakura!" Kaori rushed over to the sickly-laughing Sakura and upset Syaoran.

"She's drunk." Syaoran said. "She drank like three bottles."

"Four!" Sakura corrected proudly, then burst into tears of laughter. What was so funny?

"Oh dear," Kaori rubbed her temples. "How?"

"A bunch of guys were drinking with her when I found her." Syaoran kept his concerning gaze on Sakura as she slumped over on the counter. Her giggle fits were calming down, as her chest rose and fell heavily.

Kaori ran off somewhere saying she was going to get a cold wet cloth for her and maybe something that will help.

"Why'd you do it?" Sakura asked seriously. Her eyelids covered half of her beautiful emerald eyes as she looked up at the man.

"Do what?" Syaoran stared at her.

"You came to get me." Her head shook dizzily a little when she tried to sit up straight like she was perfectly fine. "I was better off _there_." Sakura's hand flung out into the air, meaning to direct it to where ever she _was_.

"Better off _there_?" Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke angrily. "One of those guys could've raped you!"

"They're my friends." She said, and mumbled "unlike you." under her breath.

Syaoran wanted to drown her into another kiss proving her wrong. But she was tipsy and angry at him. What was the point? He could prove her wrong, but what would happen next? What would they do next? What was the next step in their relationship? Why wouldn't anyone answer their questions?

"Bullshit." He turned away from her finally. There was no point in arguing with her just as well. Kaori came back with water and a cold wet cloth. Sakura held the cloth to her head. The cold wetness soothed her dizziness slightly, but gave off an aching feeling. She took the water as well.

Before she drank it, she came up close to Syaoran, staring into his deep amber eyes. Hers were just as angry and confused as his. Sakura brought the glass up the her lips, her eyes still captivated in his. "Cheers, Syaoran."

* * *

Hehehehe..Sakura got drunk:P I've never honestly gotten drunk before (unlike some of my friends), so everything i put in there was made up...hehehe. So correct me if I'm wrong please. Today, for me, was a snow day...sorta. Sooo i decided to make my time to typing out this chapter...and ggeeeeezzzz...it takes me so long just to type 4 pages of it, both sides. Anyways...i know this sounds crazy...but Hehehe I have another idea for a story other than 'Bad Girl'. Hehe..but I guess I'll finish this story before I start on my new extra Idea. **Anyways...thank you all for the reviews..I just LOVE reading them. A lot of the comments you guys say are sooo interesting. Hehe well keep on inspiring me to write sooner. THANKSS!**


	17. Drinks for Drama

**Drinks for Drama**

(A/N: I warn you...drama-chapt. Brace yourself!)

Syaoran ran a hand through his unruly hair. What has he done? He took a great heaving sigh. he managed to ruin the dear cherry blossom within a couple of hours. In the last couple of hours he managed to have the her poor innocence drunk with alcohal, sitting with a couple of unknown guys, and angry at _him_. Speaking of guys...

"There you are!" A loud cry of joy called out. Sakura's body was then engulfed into a huge embrace.

"Who the hell are you!" Sakura yelled out in shock at the man hanging off her. Her eyesight was blurry and she recieved a generous headache once again. Syaoran and Kaori turned to see what happened.

"Jo!" "You!" Kaori and Syaoran yelled bewildered.

"Why is everyone yelling!" Sakura cover her ears after she had pushed Jo off her.

"Hi hun-" Jo started but then his eyes turned big and round at the sight of Kaori. "Ah Shit."

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Syaoran pushed Jo away from Sakura. "I told you not to touch her!"

"Jo! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Kaori yelled confused. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" The bartender jumped over the counter. Tears forming in her eyes. Jo staggered backwards as Kaori came face to face with him. Syaoran held Sakura in his arms and they watched, just as confused as Kaori.

"Hey!" Sakura burst out suddenly from the warmth of Syaoran's chest. Maybe it was his feel that had started to bring her back to life. "Y-you're that guy that I bumped into while I was dancing!" She pointed her index finger that fell down to her side lazily. "And you told me that you were single and asked me out. Do you and Kaori know each other!" Jo nodded with a big gulp. Sakura gasped and her hands flew infront of her mouth dramatically. "OOOOOOHHH! You're in trouble! Tsk tsk tsk tsk...Lucky I rejected you...I think."

Kaori stared at him wide-eyed and mouth fully dropped open. Those tears started down her cheeks. She couldn't hold them in any longer.

"Y-you didn't!" She cried. "I can't beleive you! And on a day like today!" The girl burried her hands in her face and ran away. Syaoran called after her. He still had the drunk Sakura in his arms, and wasn't quite sure what to do with both women. Syaoran was ready to lug Sakura along to find Kaori and give her atleast some comfort. But Jo's voice interrupted him.

"Don't." Jo stopped him still standing where Kaori and him had last been. He was looking at the ground still in thought but seemed to notice that Syaoran had tried to get up.

"What the hell do you mean 'don't'? You fucking hurt her..and Sakura too." Syaoran glared at him.

"She's my girlfriend. I know how to deal with her. We've been together for 4 years now. And I didn't hurt Sakura. You did." Jo ran off to find Kaori leaving Syaoran messed up in his own thoughts. One drunk girl plus one confused-angry boy plus one crying-heart-broken girl plus another slightly drunk playing boy equals drama. That was the formula.

Sakura groaned into his chest. He looked down at her and brushed his hand down her hair and neck.

"Come on." Syaoran spoke a bit loudly for her to hear. "Let's go back to the hotel." He brought Sakura to sit up again.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A shrill shriek cut across Syaoran and Sakura. And a variable decided to cut through into the formula of (S+S)+(K+J)D. They turned to see the girl that pushed away Sakura to the sidelines and touched Syaoran, which was Sakura's job. NOT HERS.

"I've been looking all over the place for you! What are you doing here? Who's _she_?" She sneered at Sakura like she was some pile of crap.

"I'm Sa-" Syaoran covered her mouth. This person couldn't know their real name. Not this one. _Especially _not this one. She pushed Syaoran's hand away from her mouth, and stared angrily up at the girl rather confused at her disoriented image.

"Oh please..." Sakura rolled her eyes then laughed, realizing who the person was. "Go try some other guy. Y-you're not goin' to get a guy like...like...like this one!" Heheheheehehhhmmmmmm..." She lay her head back on Syaoran's chest and rubbed her hand up and down, over the light feel of Syaoran's shirt. Feeling the outline of his pectorals and abdomen that were smooth and firm, gone into a well built structure. She giggled, making Syaoran blush furiiously like a little boy. He, bridle-style, picked the drunk girl up.

"Come on, let's go find Kaori and see if she's okay." Syaoran said to Sakura, ignoring those rude demands from the evil-girl.

"No need." Came a voice. Everyone turned to see Kaori. Her red hair askew, eyes puffed and damp. Her red nose She sniffled a bit. Jo followed behind her, a comforting hand placed on her back. He still appeared to be drunk, but seemed to be in control.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran put Sakura down, turning a bit to Kaori. His arm still around Sakura.

Kaori nodded. "I-I think you better get Sakura home though." Syaoran looked back at Sakura who had a margarita glass in her hand. Slowly putting the glass to her lips with a delighted curious expression on her face. The liquid splashed around dangerously nearing Sakura's mouth.

"What are you doing!" Syaoran snatched it away from her and held it up in the air, torturing Sakura who reached out babyishly.

"Ummmm! EXCUSE ME!" A high-pitched voice interrupted. The tramp, that's who interrupted, started babbling on about who knows what. Syaoran groaned, along with Sakura, Kaori, Jo and the other people around that wanted her to shut up.

"We'll take care of her." Kaori smiled assuringly at Syaoran's predicament. "Just take care of Sakura for us and we'll see you later." Syaoran nodded with a grateful smile and picked up Sakura again. And again, she giggled unstoppably.

"Haha!" She stuck her tongue out at the girl. Sakura fit her head snuggly under Syaoran's chin. "He's taking me to a hotel. Not you, ME! We're going to a hotel...hehe you know what that means." The tramp just glared at her as Syaoran carried Sakura out the doors.

"What does it mean?" Syaoran laughed jokingly. He knew better then the play with her intoxicated mind, but he couldn't help but be curious and hear something good. Plus, Sakura wouldn't remember the next morning.

"Ah ah aah!" Sakura shook her head as he plopped her onto the passenger's seat and went to drive. "You'll find out soooooooon enough." Syaoran smiled and drove in the direction of the hotel.

"What's this?" Sakura pulled on the strap of the seat-belt. She got frustrated as she found there was no way of getting it from keeping her back.

"Your seat-belt." Syaoran replied, his eyes still on the road.

"Oooooohh..." Sakura laughed. "Keeping me strapped down...I see where this is going. Syaoran, you bad boy! Hehehehe.."

Syaoran had opened the passenger side revealing a hysterical laughing Sakura. She looked up at Syaoran from the position of her head between her legs. She stuck out her hands toward him wanting to be carried and smiling. She wasn't a baby but he carried her like one. A guilty part of him was enjoying this a lot. The whole into him thing, the touching thing, and the baby thing. But he truly wished that she was her normal laughing self. The gentle, nice, sensitive girl he grew up with. The girl that had a short-temper that wouldn't last long. The girl that laughed making music to his ears. The way she was so pure, and the girl that he loved and longed for. Where was she now? The thought of Jo's words teased him wickedly in his head. _I didn't hurt Sakura. You did. _The drunk man was right. He had pushed her away. And because he did that, he would have to get her back. Win her heart harder then before. Take care of her. Use all his time to take care of this one girl. Sakura's plan had worked...better than she expected. And yet, she didn't know it.

Syaoran opened the door to their hotel room and carried her onto the bed. Her arms didn't let go of his neck, and he couldn't stand up properly. She smiled teasingly at him.

"I got you." She laughed. Syaoran slid her hands over his head and got out.

"You should change." He told her going through her clothes. Although, it was very tempting, he brushed aside the lingerie in her drawer and pulled out a cute t-shirt and shorts. He handed the folded material to her with a "Here."

She took it and pouted. "Aren't we going to have some fun?"

"We've had enough fun for the night." Syaoran answered pulling out his own clothes. He thought it he best be clothed before Sakura might try something. Very _gentlemanly _of him. Syaoran turned back to Sakura seeing her pouty face and crossed arms. He pulled her up and shooed her to the washroom. They both changed at the same time. It was surprising that Sakura actually did change, but it was far more surprising to Syaoran do see what she did with the clothes.

She came out with her t-shirt tied up into a belly top, showing her flat stomach. And the shorts were rolled up, but pushed down on her hips so they appeared super short-shorts. She let down her hair and fluttered her eyes as she leaned on the wall. She slid down it, shortly after, holding her head. "oooooooooooooohhh..." She groaned in pain, closing her eyes and massaged her head. Syaoran picked her up again and brought her to the bed and pulled the sheets over her. He had already made a little bed on the floor consisting of extra sheets and a pillow.

"Go to sleep.You're going to have a bigger migrain to deal with in the morning." Syaoran kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and sighed. "Is that better?" He asked. She nodded. He was ready to go lie down on the floor when her hand shot out and pulled on his green shirt.

"Stay with me." Sakura pleaded.

"I'm right here Sakura. Don't worry." He de-clawed her hand from his shirt and pointed to the floor.

"No. I want you beside me." She mumbled into her pillow. "I _need _you beside me." Syaoran stayed quiet, then decided to listen to her. He climbed over her and pulled the blanket over the both of them. He stayed close to her and hugged her tightly as though she was very delicate and something precious to protect. Which she was. She turned around to him and snuggled in closer.

"Still drunk?" Syaoran couldn't help but ask. Sakura gave out a small giggle. "Heheh...What do youuuu thinkg?"  
It didn't take long for Syaoran to answer. "Yes, you are."  
"Yup! But...I'll get better with you here."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmmm..." Sakura dozed off. Eventually, both agent's fell asleep. He was getting closer and closer to the truth and entire trust of Sakura. Not to mention her heart and love. Or was he already there. The stupid door that blocked them from forever being together. From ever living that full life of happiness and having a normal relationship. That stupid door that closed off their own secrets. The stupid door and gap. And we all thought that life was a chain, a cycle...a repitition of the same growing process.

_xxx_

"Oooowwww..." Sakura mumbled in her sleep. The light was shining brighter then the morning before. It burned on their revealing skin as it penetrated through the window. She felt a warm arm around her and looked up to see the ever-so handsome Syaoran. For some odd, particular reason, she had this aching headache...and the need to go the the washroom. Really badly. Sakura didn't want to wake Syaoran and gently pulled his arm off of her. She would really liked to have went back to sleep in that same position, but this was an emergancy. Therefore, she ran to the bathroom and pulled down her shorts, noticing it was tight and pressing against her bladder, causing the need to go to be far worst. She also noticed that her shirt was showing her stomach and her fingers stumbled as she tried to fix it back to normal, along with her shorts. It may have been forever since she was done her business but she got back up and splashed cold water on her face. Her stomach churned as she bent over the sink and next thing she knew she was using the toilet again for the opposite side of her body.

Syaoran woke up slightly after hearing the worst sound you could hear someone make in the morning. He felt a little disgusted, and disappointed to see the girl out of his reach. He heard the toilet flush and the tap run. He got up and ruffled his bed-head hair heading to the dresser. Sakura came out supported by the wall and walked groaning to Syaoran.

"Good morning!" He smiled at her cheerily.

"What did you do to me?" Sakura eyed him suspiciously. "Why was my shirt and shorts all rolled up?"

He laughed a bit, which got Sakura even more suspicious. She couldn't remember a thing. "You did that yourself." He answered giving her two pain killers and a glass of water.

"What do you mean I did that? Why would I do that? And what happened last night?" She asked. What was going on? was the better question.

"OOoooohhh...so you don't remember?" Syaoran looked disappointed and gave a huge sigh.

"Don't remember what?" She still held the pills and water in her hand. The important thing at the moment was getting her answers. Syaoran inched closer to her playing a smirk across his face.

"Think hard Sakura." He said. "I don't want you to forget what a wonderful time we had last night."

Her eyes widened and everything stopped around her as she tried to find her voice and memories.

_'Oh God! What did we do?' _She thought desperately. _'Okay, I remember that stupid girl pushed me aside, then some guy, some drinks...Oh my gosh! Drinks! That's right! I wanted to get so drunk so Syaoran would take care of me.' _Syaoran was mentally laughing at the expressions that ran across Sakura's face. This was very amusing.

"Will this remind you?" Syaoran's hands held her at her waiste as he kissed along her neck. She shuddered at the pleasing feeling. He stopped, and she found herself feeling disappointed. "Anything?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head and blushed madly._ 'WHAT IN THE WORLD DID WE DO LAST NIGHT!' _

"You got drunk. Remember that?" Syaoran smiled. Sakura nodded and gulped down her voice.

"And we came back here to the hotel...Remember that?" He went on and she shook her head.

"Well, it was _you _who came on to me. You were the one that said: We're going to a hotel. And you told me that I would find out soon enough when we got there as I drove." He went on teasingly. "And I did. I liked it a lot too."

"What did we do?" Sakura bit her lip.

"We slept together." Syaoran smiled. And couldn't hold in his tantalizing any longer at the face stricken look she gave. Her mouth dropped open. She became even more confused to see him walk away laughing. Did they really do that?

"WE DID!" She bit out shocked. Syaoran turned around laughing.

"Yeah, we really did. That was all though." He went into the washroom chuckling. Sakura looked down at herself. She wasn't taking his wordsas literally as he meant it, and once she found out what he really meant, causing her a huge moment of embarassement. He was regretting he ever tricked her like that.

* * *

Okay, I used my crappy comp to type this out, but I looked it over so I hope its okay, for those of you who like to complain to me. :P Yes, well anyways...OMG! That's right...i started drawing a little comic/manga thing for this story...hehe Maybe I can scan it for those of you to look at if you wish, so you get the idea of how I'm imaginin things. I don't have paintshop pro and wouldn't know how to use it properly sooo...i suck. And you'd have to live with it black and white. And in marker. I know i suck..and I'm sorry. Well, its up to you all to see it if you wish. But thanks for all the reviews...I love you guys:D:D:D...lols Well, can't wait to write the next chapter.. BYES AND THANKS AGAIN! 


	18. Last Night's Fun

**Last Night's Fun**  
-FlashBack-

Sakura lay outstretched on the bed. Her body was tired and her head still ached. She didn't take the pills and water and instead set them on the dresser. Syaoran's breaking news of their so-called "fun" time last night had struck an uncertain nerve.

This over-achieving top agent didn't feel like doing anything. Nothing at all. In any case, this was a time and reason for her partner to get her back on track and working on their mission. Yet, her partner failed miserably as he, somewhat, allowed her get drunk then tantalize her while she was in the middle of a big hang over.

_'Great.'_ Sakura closed her eyes, wishing the pain in her head would leave. _'Syaoran didn't take care of me. He took care of my body. He's fucking with me in more ways than one.'_ An angry side of her marched around in her head. but then along with her shoulder angel, there came that sincere loving side that seemed to be so awful at this time and a pain in her...head?

_'But he's wonderful! Handsome and so sweet. He made love! There's no wrong in that. He's being loving and caring.' _Angels that took her form, wearing white fluffy gowns, sang with harps; fluttering those annoying wings. _'And that's why I love him so much. Those strong wonderful feelings of lust and deep affection is for his kindness, generosity...and that ever-so fine damn hot body of his!' That wasn't her shoulder angel!_

Sakura smacked her head with her palm and groaned, just as the man came out of the washroom. He plopped on the bed next to her.

"What? You still drunk?" He asked, just as the night ...or early morning...before.

"No." Sakura scowled. "Fucking hangover, that's what."

"I was just playing with you." Syaoran admitted to his previous teasing apologetically. Sakura shot up.

"You what!" She looked at him shocked. "There's more to last night! HOW COULD YOU!"

Syaoran laughed at her frantic thoughts. He knew _that _would come right after. But this was the frosting on the cake.

"We didn't _sleep together_, the way you misinterpreted it." Syaoran sighed. "Everything I said was true, but taken into literal account." _'Even when I said I liked it. I liked sleeping next to you.'_

Sakura's eyes widened as her mind went blank. "What did you say?" Then after a couple of seconds after registration.

Smack!

" Syaoran you bastard! Taking advantage of this hangover to us me for your own benefit of amusement? That's the most disgusting thing you've ever done!"

Syaoran rubbed the side of his cheek with the red hand mark that burned in place.

"I deserve that." He soothed the pain with a coy smile on his face. "But you _were _coming on to me."

- End of FlashBack -

Sakura had taken her first nap while Syaoran was gone. He told her not to sleep, but she wasn't going to listen to the guy that played an awful trick on her. Even if he did say he was going to make up for it. She regretted it very much, only to find a headache, that _was _getting better, to get worst.

Still half asleep and glued to her pillow, Sakura heard the click and open of the hotel door.

"Honey! I'm home!" He greeted with a light chuckle.

'Oh my gosh!' Sakura groaned. 'I'm dying and he's still joking around like we're in high school.'

She felt her corpse being brought into an upright position. Then, a gentle kiss placed on her forehead. For a moment, it made everything feel better than normal.

"You fell asleep. Didn't you?" Syaoran's voice was short, quick and in an i-knew-it sort of tone. Sakura fell to her side with a groan.

"Uuuurrrggghhh! I'm going to die!" Looking out for her health seems to make matters worst. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the purchases set on the table. Sakura wished he hadn't left her. Even if he couldn't do anything just lying next to her, she would've wanted it that way.

"You'll feel better in a couple of hours." Syaoran handed her some tea. "Just go to the washroom whenever you need to. So drink lots of fluids. You need to get the alcohol out of your system." Sakura nodded and gulped down her tea.

"What's in the bag?"

Syaoran laughed. "Well, I cancelled lunch service for today and decided on some Chinese food."

He took out the chow mein. Sakura's mouth watered and she licked her lips. The sweet smell teasing her tummy and she soon found herself being a bit delusional. She felt more than content as her eyes swirled over the sight of large helpful servings of fried ride, steamed rice, chow mein, more noodles and...there was so much, it was difficult to make out what was there. In reality, Syaoran had set a single plate with medium size proportions of food.

He brought his own plate of food and sat himself beside her on the bed. They started eating together. That flashback of that whole event kept replaying in her head.

"So what really happened last night?" Sakura turned to Syaoran. He grinned. He couldn't help it. Her confusion and vulnerability were just all too tempting to toy with.

"Don't give me that." Sakura glared at his amused face before shoving food into her mouth.

"Seriously. What happened?"

"Well, what do you remember so far." He didn't feel like starting from the beginning. It would be a waste of breath. It would also be a waste of his eating time.

"After that girl pushed me aside and started dancing with you... that's what i remember up to." Sakura grumbled.

"Were you jealous?"

"What!"

"Were you jealous?"

"Syaoran, that's hardly the point." She shook her head. "What's important is if anything else happened to me."

"And I want to know if you were jealous that I was dancing with her."

"Why do you want to know that?"

Syaoran shrugged. "Curious."

"Well stop being curious George and get back on task-"

"Answer my question and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"What!"

"I said-"

"I know what you said!" Sakura rolled her eyes." I shouldn't have to answer your stupid, pointless question just to get an answer out of you!"

Syaoran shoved some noodles into his mouth. "Suit yourself." He said. "I'm not telling you anything." Sakura paused.

"FINE!" She bit out. "No, I was NOT jealous! For your information. I was...I was...I was just annoyed the way she brushed me off...and...and that we completely avoided the mission! There you happy? I wasn't jealous!"

Syaoran grinned at her flushed, angry face. "Funny" He smiled. Boy, did he annoy her. "Your face says that you were jealous."

"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS!" And they were getting along so well...

"I don't know. You tell me." Syaoran shrugged.

" I WASN'T JEALOUS! AND WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! FOR GOODNESS SAKE!" Sakura tilted her head on the backboard and groaned. "Ooooohhhh...I shouldn't have done that..."

Syaoran's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry."

"You better be." Sakura mumbled. "I thought you said you were going to make it up to me. Your not even close to helping."

"Okay, well I'll tell you now..." Syaoran put his plate aside and told her of Jo and Kaori and the way she acted. Even the itty-bitty part about the tramp.

_xxx_

"You need fresh air."

"No I don't"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't. I'm fine."

"Sakura. We're going out whether you like it or not."

"But I don't need to go out. I just need...some...sleep." Sakura lay her head drowsily on the pillow.

"Sakura! That isn't going to help you. You need to go on with the day. Come on." Syaoran pulled her out of bed and to her feet. Sakura groaned and fell into his arms. She smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

"Where we going to go?" She mumbled. "Let's just stay in and you can look over the folder Eriol handed us, and go over the files and tell me about them. Oh! We also have to give a brief update for Eriol."

Syaoran pulled her upright and her head lolled back and forth.

"Later. For now let's get you out."

"Come on! Give me a break already... You just laid a load of information on me, I have killer headache, not to mention sleep after last night...and you expect me to go out now?"

"Yes."

"Well, I have to disagree." She backed away from him and headed for the bed. She climbed in and pulled the covers over her head. "Goodnight."

He walked over to her and pulled the covers away. She cringed with shivers.

"Come on. Let's go out to the park or something... or let's go shopping. Which ever you choose. Just let's go out."

"Mall is gonna give me a headache." Sakura gave in. "Let's go to the park."

_xxx_

Sakura and Syaoran got back from the park. They had laughed and chased each other around. They also sat down and had long talks on different topics. Syaoran got Sakura upset every once and awhile, sometimes even a slap across the face for his _manly-amusements_. She did in fact, get better. Eventually, it was getting darker and their day was coming to an end.

The two stepped out of the elevator onto their floor. They walked down the hallway, not exactly being quiet, courteous guests.

"Syaoran!" Sakura laughed and giggled unstoppably. "Stop! Please... pleassee! Stop it!"

She clutched her stomach and dragged along the wall, away from the tantalizing man that smiled at her.

"Someone's ticklish" Syaoran ran his spirit fingers along her side and stomach that she held tightly.

"I know! So please stop!" Sakura begged. And he didn't listen to her and continued on with the consequence. "Please...please! Please!"

"Say it."

"Say what!" Small little drops filled her eyes. "I don't get...what you want me to say!"

"Say...no, tell! Tell me I'm one fucking hot guy."

"Hahahaa you got some ego!"

"I've got to hear it from you..."

"And why is...hehe...that?"

"Because...you're the only one that doesn't seem to fall to me like all the other women...other then when I'm tickling you."

"In...that...case..." Sakura tried to breathe. "I'm...not...going to say...it!"

Syaoran laughed and tickled her more. Sakura was desperately making her way to their room door. Damnit! Why did it just have to be at the end of the hall? Syaoran tickled her more which made her way to the room slow down.

"Okay okay okay!" She gave in. There was just no stopping this guy! "I'll say it."

"Okay." Syaoran smiled and began to stop and she took deep breathes. "Go! Say it!"

"Syaoran..." Sakura began. She glanced sideways at the door. "Syaoran...You are..."

It was right there. Four or five meters away from her reach. _'That's it! No way I'm saying that to him!'_ Sakura made a run for the door. Syaoran didn't hesitate to follow her, and instead laughed at her mere attempt, walking along slowly. Sakura stopped in front of the door and smacked her head. How could she forget? How could she forget the most obvious thing? And what was worse were the low chuckling noises that crept along that pointed and poked at her. The keys! Didn't she go through something similar before? Damnit, this was all stupid. She turned around and faced Syaoran. He had a hand in his pocket. She'd bet anything that he was holding onto the key-card. She frowned and gulped down her awkward fear as he approached. Trapped.

"Say it." He came to a halt in front of her. Very close to her. Sakura bit her lip.

"There's no way out of this...is there?" Sakura laughed trying to ease up and stall for time. Maybe she could nick it out of his pocket. Aw but no. He was holding on to it.

"No. There isn't." Syaoran smirked. She wasn't quite sure whether she hated that annoying, teasing smirk or loved it because it made him naturally attractive. "So you better say it or we'll be here all...night...long."

"Fine." Sakura sighed. She didn't dare look into his triumphant amber eyes. "Syaoran, you're one..." Big heaving sigh. _'Come on Sakura...you can do this.'_ She told herself.

"Yes?"

"You're one...you're one fucking hot guy." There!

"I am?" He went on, with a modest act.

"GIVE IT UP!" She rolled her eyes. "I said it! And yes you are. Now open the door!"

Syaoran smiled and pulled out the card. He was the responsible one at the time to have permission to hold it. Sakura may have mistaken it for a credit card and ran off with it to buy more drinks for herself with her drowsy and dizziness or worse...lock him out of the hotel room.  
"Well okay, since you think I'm incredibly hot so much." He slid the card against the little mechanism to unlock the door.

"I do not." Sakura retorted. As they opened the door, they heard a small shifty noise. Something that wouldn't have been noticed by anyone that wasn't trained as an agent.

Both of them became alert. Someone had broke into their room. They didn't dare turn on the lights, instead they walked right in. Right into the dark. They best lead whoever else that was there the wrong way. Especially if they thought they knew their position. Both agents felt for their hidden weapon that they always kept. Sakura's gun would be found on her leg, hidden underneath her skirt. Syaoran's was under his sweater, around his torso. They took hold of their weapons and searched around the dark room. This wasn't the work of anybody. Someone was on to them. Assassins? Another shifty move was made behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and pointed her gun to a dark shadow that stood between her and Syaoran. Awkward silence filled the air. That is until another sudden noise was made by their bedside.

"There's two of them!" Sakura yelled out to Syaoran, knowing that he would come to her side to get the other. And he did. His gun pointed to the direct surrounding of a small shadow figure that stood beside the bed. Syaoran reached and hit the lights. Sakura gasped at the very sight. Her gun didn't move from it's position, but it quivered. Syaoran wasn't quite sure what to do either. What was the meaning of this.

"KAORI! JO!" Sakura yelled. "What the hell are guys doing here?"

Kaori and Jo no longer had the same happy looks they had when they first met Sakura and Syaoran at the bar, neither their attire. They wore black. Complete black clothing. Their faces' were also serious and taunting. They were certainly up to something.

"Better I see...Sakura?" Jo smirked. Syaoran glared at him, although his gun still pointed at Kaori's figure. Her red hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Put the gun away." Kaori said dead serious. Jo laughed, and got Sakura's gun to come closer to his head.

"I said put the gun away." Kaori pulled out her own gun from behind her back. "We'll explain. Just put the weapon away." Kaori pointed her gun, not at Syaoran, but at Sakura.

Syaoran looked over at Sakura who looked as though she didn't care if she was shot. She looked like she would have been glad to die. To die as an honourable agent.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled shocked as Syaoran let down to his side.

"I'm not putting it away 'till you explain."

Kaori nodded and dropped her own weapon as well.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked.

"Agent Kaori Katsuna and that.." Kaori looked over to Jo with his coy smile. "Is as you know, supposed to be my boyfriend and partner, Agent Jo _Asuna_."

* * *

Oho! A cliff-hanger! Ahahahaha...the first yet. So what's going to happen? Hehe...by the way, i italicized and underlined Jo's last name cuz i forgot what it was. Eheh! Anyhow, OMG! I did the first page of the KYS comic graphix (and I'm finishing off the rest of the prologue.) But anyway...it got ruined! Well not entirely..but i guess some water clung to my sketchbook and when I closed it, it smugged the marker. I know crappy. But...i cant TRY to fix the little parts that it ruined. And worst of all it ruined a picture of Syaoran. TT.TT _Sniffles_. Anyways, everything else is good, and Bad Girl is doing incredibly well...well wen i say incrdibly..i mean better then the beginning of KYS(Killing You Softly)and LND(Love Next Door). I haven't updated LND lately cuz im not in that sappy mood to write another chapter that's in my head. Don't worry, I'll finish it. But honestly, i find KYS and BadGirl far more interesting. Anyways, hope you're all good guys. You're all wonderful, and I don't think there ARE any haters out there like wen i read some people saying not to give bad reviews. I guess I've been fortunate. Thanks all...and as much as I'd like to think and joke around how greatand talented i am...I'm not. Trust me. There are far better people out there that are inspired to become writers, and i'm little ol' wannabe-actress. This is just for fun! **THANKS! **

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS OBVIOUSLY! It's the wonderful and talented CLAMP that do! XD  
_I always forget to put the disclaimer. And I'm sorry. All respect._

**PS: I'm sorry for the email alerts on my story...but it was really irritating that i couldn't see chapter 18. So I was trying to get it posted up properly for you guys. Sorry once again!**


	19. Idiots

**Idiots  
****  
**"Agents?" Syaoran asked.  
"Yes. Part of Japan's Top Secret Agents Corporation." Kaori explained. That was where Sakura and Syaoran worked!

"What!" Sakura subconsciously continued to hold her gun at Jo. "So if you two are here, then why was Syaoran and I assigned to this mission."

"We aren't working on the same mission."

"I don't get it." Sakura lowered her gun and stepped back. Her eyes were wide and filled with confusion. Kaori and Sakura both took a seat. Jo and Syaoran walked up to be a part of the group and discussion.

"Jo and I reside here in Osaka." Kaori began. "So we've basically have been on a mission for a year."

"Kaori has worked undercover as a bartender for all of Sempo's clubs." Jo took part in the explanation.

"We've been working on the missing victims. Not just any victims. They were either filthy rich, or poor and desperate. The poorest looking people you'd see coming into a club."

Sakura remembered when she asked Kaori why she had worked there.

"_I have to. I'm forced to do my job." _Was what she said. Sakura didn't think it meant that she had to do it for a mission on the account that she was an agent.  
Syaoran on the other hand cursed himself. He had been sober. How could he have missed it? Kaori jumping over the counter of the bar…why didn't she just walk around? And Jo. He did seem drunk, but he had enough self-control to go over and talk to Kaori. Tell Syaoran to stay put while he'd go talk to his girlfriend. Tell him that _he_ had been the one that hurt Sakura.

"We've been coming closer and closer to catching Sempo and her plans…" Kaori went on. "A man named Hiiragazawa had also alerted us from JTSA headquarters in Tokyothat you guys were on a mission here. But up until last night, we have never met."

"So why didn't you guys tell us?" Syaoran asked. Kaori and Jo looked at each other. They gave a bit of a shrug.

"That's why we're here to tell you both, I guess."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" Sakura put out her hands to stop them from talking any further and shook her head vigorously. "So how did you know it was Syaoran and I? Did Eriol fax pictures of us or something?"

Kaori shook her head. "Nope. One, after how many times we were told how great you guys were. Two, we were also told that both of you are extremely good-looking…" Syaoran smirked with pride, but Sakura contracted in flattery. "And three, you both didn't bother to cover up your names. Actually, Sakura you told me your last name was _Yakate_, but hearing you say your first name made yourself quite obvious to any agent. So, all the clues fit together."

"Yeah," Jo interrupted. He tilted his chair back and lifted his feet onto the table. "Kinomoto was pretty cute when I bumped into her dancing."

"You did that on purpose!" Sakura's jaw dropped. And here she was feeling that he was such a creep when he smiled at her. Jo received three punishments from three other agents: A huge menacing glare from Syaoran and Sakura, and a smack across the face from Kaori.  
"I'll kill you if you EVER succeed in cheating on me." Kaori made every word clear and concise. Jo laughed it off and hugged his woman.

"Kaori, I'd never leave you. You know that. I love you too much." Kaori sighed giving in.

Syaoran sat down and grumbled folding his arms. He looked at the side of his eye to Sakura. _'Even they're a damn couple…'_

Sakura turned away from their new friends and looked at Syaoran. He turned away from her angrily. She was a little confused to see that he was angry. What was he so angry about? Then, she remembered how he had dropped his gun to his side when Kaori told him to earlier on.

"You idiot!" Sakura stood up, her hands flat on the table as she glared at Syaoran who gave her a queer look.

"Excuse me?" He questioned lifting an eyebrow. "You've called me that plenty of times before, but what has being silent got against you?"

"I can't believe you put away your weapon when Kaori told you to!" She ignored his previous comment. "What IF she was tricking you? You could've had us BOTH killed. It's your stupid carelessness."

It had suddenly become quiet with Kaori and Jo. They stared at Sakura and Syaoran bicker.

"SORRY If I thought that the safety of your partner is TOP PRIORITY, than being ready to kill someone." Syaoran stood up too. Kaori and Jo continued to stare blankly at them. It was sort of uncomfortable for them, but thoughts of Sakura and Syaoran sounding like a married couple amused them. They seemed so perfect for each other, it was easy to see. But why couldn't they see it themselves? Was it really that difficult?

"I could have handled it-"

"You could have handled it" Syaoran rolled his eyes as he repeated her words sarcastically. "How many times have I saved your sorry ass!"

"And I could have gotten out of those times JUST FINE!"

"Well then you do that, Sakura! I'm so sick of this bullshit." And with that Syaoran stormed out of the room.

Sakura yelled back at him mindlessly. "GOOD! Leave this on me! YOU-ARE-SUCH-A-GREAT-PARTNER, SYAORAN LI!"

The door slammed shut. Dead silence replaced the confused air.

"Sakura?" Kaori spoke up. It was a brave act, but someone had to do it.

"What?" Sakura snapped. Her arms were wrapped into a tight fold and there seemed to be small little droplets in her eyes.

"Oooohhhh Sakura…" Kaori hugged her like a mother with her child when they got hurt and started crying. Sakura cried into Kaori's shoulder. Kaori patted her back. "It's alright Sakura…"

"I-I-I don't even know _why_ I'm crying!" Sakura stuttered while tears continued running down her face. She couldn't stop them.

"I'll go try to find Li and bring him back." Jo said and left the two girls to talk. Kaori rocked Sakura back and forth a bit and rubbed her back. She took in a deep sigh.

"You're crying because you're hurt and probably confused." Sakura seemed to cry some more. Soft whimpers slightly echoed in the room. "I understand that you were looking out for your job…but Sakura, he was looking out for _you_."

"I-I-I know-ow!" Sakura tried to say. "He's my- my par-partner. I-It's e-expe-ected."

"I think he had more on his mind than you just being his partner." Kaori didn't know how to say it to her. They hadn't really known each other, but already she could tell Syaoran's feelings for Sakura and even Sakura's reluctant feelings for him.

"Wha-what do y-you me-ean?" The crying girl finally asked. Kaori paused to think of the words to say before answering.

"Sakura?" Kaori began rather unsure if she should be asking this, but it was probably the right thing to do. "Do you love him?"

'_Do I love him? **Do**…**I**…**love**…**him**?'_ Kept running through Sakura's head as she cried. "I-I don't know…" She finally said. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know…"

Her cries began to calm down, but her mind was racing. Racing to find the answers that she's been seeking most of her life.

"What do you see Li as?" Kaori tried to help her through this. If Syaoran couldn't, then at the moment next in line was Kaori.

"H-he's a nice guy." Sakura started to think. "A-and I don't really know…I haven't paid much thought to th-that. But he could be so serious, and heh…stupid sometimes. Syaoran can be so stubborn." She sniffled and wiped away the tears, still in Kaori's arms. "But…even if I do love him…I can't tell him."

"Why!" Kaori blurted out suddenly. It would have been better to take it nice and slow, but this piece of information threw her off.

"Be-because…" Sakura retracted from Kaori's long hug and looked at her as she wiped away the tears that still continued to fall. "…we can't be together."

"I don't understand." Kaori shook her head in confusion. "Why can't you two be together?"

Sakura took in a deep breath to stop her franticness.

"We're the top agents in JTSA." Sakura started. Kaori nodded. Of course she knew. Every agent that was in JTSA knew about Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li along with their reputation. It would have taken any average agent a month or more to infiltrate Tempta Co. and get those files.

"Well, with a reputation like that we've worked hard for…we can't exactly put it away and start a normal relationship." She continued. "People know us and will plan on revenge. Our lives are in far more risk than to any other agent, because we are the top. I would hate to see Syaoran in danger…"

"And he hated seeing you in danger." Kaori cut her off. Sakura looked up to see her smiling. "Just like I hated to see Jo in danger."

Sakura gave her a questioning look which made Kaori laugh. "When you didn't pull your gun away from Jo you were making me nervous. I had to pull my gun out on you. I couldn't bear to see him at that sort of risk. It didn't really hit me that Syaoran didn't want you to be hurt, so I guess he put his gun down. But he still held on to it just in case, which was fairly responsible…Do you see what I mean, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head like a child.

"When I first met Jo he was very quiet." Kaori thought back to her dating days. "He wasn't all that quiet as I thought though. He kept annoying me with stupid things like 'What's it like being beautiful, Katsuna?' or 'There's this awesome restaurant a few blocks away, want me to show you and you show me what's under that shirt?'. It did make me laugh after and that last one got him a slap across the face. I thought he was an idiot to still continue to come after me like that. But I gave him a chance." She smiled mindlessly and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "And wow did he impress me. I thought he would have used corny pick up lines all the way through our first date. But he didn't. He kept things very simple, asking me what I liked and he'd do it for me."

Sakura let out a small awe.

"And that got him to our next date. Then we just continued to go out up until now."

Sakura smiled and complimented how they seemed to have a wonderful relationship.

"But Sakura…being an agent, shouldn't stop you from loving Li."

"I know." Sakura responded. "I'll think about it more…maybe I will tell him."

Kaori smiled and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Okay," She said. "And when you do…he'll be the happiest man in the world, because he loves you."

Tears started to run down Sakura's face faster, but her soft lips turned into a smile and Kaori embraced her again like a loving friend.

"Thank you, Kaori." Sakura hugged her new friend back.

The door opened and interrupted Sakura and Kaori's woman talking moment. It was Jo…without Syaoran.

"I can't find him." Jo huffed and puffed. "I looked around the lobby and anywhere else in the hotel. I even went outside."

Sakura stood up and rushed out. She didn't wait for Jo or Kaori to come with her, in fact, she was too fast for them to catch up. She was already down the elevator and looking around in the lobby anxiously. She checked in the casino, pool and billiard area. No Syaoran.

She even went outside into the orange painted sky. Every figure she saw around the building wasn't Syaoran. She went to check if the Porsche was still parked in the underground parking lot. The Porsche was still with absolutely no one in it. Nothing was even touched. Surprisingly.

Sakura trudged back to the hotel thinking of every place that she didn't look, which was no where. She walked out of the elevator onto her floor and trekked along to her hotel, only to hope that Syaoran would be there…waiting for her.

She opened the unlocked room. She looked up from her feet and saw Jo and Kaori, still sitting at the small table near the large window.

"He didn't come back." Jo said before Sakura could speak. After that, she couldn't seem to find her voice, all that guilt panged in her heart. She really needed to learn to stop herself from being aggressive. She had taught herself to be more aggressive, and now she had to teach herself to control it.

She collapsed to the floor, right there in front of them. Jo and Kaori gasped and called out her name and asked if she was okay as they ran to her. Jo helped her up to her feet.

"It's all my fault." She cried. "It's all my fault I was being stupid." She rubbed her eyes roughly to stop more tears from falling, but it only made it worst.

"I am so stupid! And he's right! I don't blame him for not being able to take that bullshit. He shouldn't have to…"

And as though on cue, the hotel door slammed shut…again. Everyone turned around to see…dun dunna naaaannnn!

"SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed and threw herself at him with a big hug. His hands threw up in the air and he looked down at her burying her face into his chest as he let out a small 'woah!'.

"Where were you!" Sakura cried. "We were looking everywhere for you! Where did you go? And why did you leave!"

"I was only gone for fifteen minutes." Syaoran rested his hands around her. "I didn't think you would be that worried about me after calling me an idiot."

"_Iwuvyoyoiet_." Sakura mumbled into his chest. It was cold and warm at the same time, if that's even possible, but that's what she felt.

"What?" Syaoran asked confused.

"_I sad iwuvyo yoiet_." Sakura mumbled her words which were really: I love you, you idiot.

"Sakura, I can't understand what you're saying." Syaoran shook his head confused. Sakura looked up with him, her tears still lingering around her determined eyes.

"I said you are still an idiot." She lied. If he didn't get it the first few times, then _then_ wasn't the right time to tell him.

Syaoran chuckled and brought his hand up to her cheek. His thumb brushed away the tears that stained them.

"I know." He said. "I know I'm an idiot."

Without knowing it, they continued to hold each other, looking into each other's eyes.

When a man was in love. He certainly seemed like an idiot.

* * *

Eekss! I haven't squealed over my own story in a long time... Hehe well while I'm writing it. Anyhow, once my scanner is working i'll bring up my little drawing of KYS. Anyhow, YAY! Another chapter with a comical one word title...ermmm..okay then...hope that those of you who have March Break have a good one. Mine isn't exactly off to a great start...but it will get better in the end...just like Sakura and Syaoran. **Thanks for all the support! **

Disclaimer: Of course CCS does not belong to me. It's own by the one and only CLAMP! Whoot!


	20. Soft Torment

**Soft Torment  
****  
**"Sakura?" Syaoran looked down at the girl, who still had her face buried in his chest. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him. He smiled at her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Her arms were still embracing him, and she loved the warm feeling of his chest. They way his arms fit so nicely around her small body. It was home.

He looked up at the ceiling. "I can't move." He sighed.

Sakura jumped away from him. "I-I'm sorry!" She blushed. Kaori and Jo chuckled at her cuteness. Syaoran laughed along as well as he slipped off his shoes and walked toward her.

"Don't be." He grinned and held open his arms. "The attention was nice."

Sakura smirked at him and turned away. "I'm tired." She walked to the bed and fell on it. His hug was better, and she could've fallen asleep in his arms. But, no one could disturb her on the bed.

"Poor girl looked everywhere for you!" Kaori folded her arms and followed Syaoran who took a seat on the bed beside Sakura and turned on the T. V.

"I was going to go drive for a bit." Syaoran explained. "Get some fresh air. But then I spotted Sakura outside, I sort of figured she was looking for me. So I followed her back to the room."

Sakura heard every word with her face shoved into the comfort of the pillow. She raised her leg and kicked Syaoran off the bed. She heard the thump that told her he fell.

"Idiot!" She yelled into the pillow. Syaoran held his hand to his head and laughed before he got up.

Kaori and Jo sat themselves back down in the chairs.

"Anyway," Jo started. "We're here as alliance."

Syaoran turned off the T. V. and Sakura turned her head to face them.

"We know you both are the best agents…" Kaori said. "…and we're here to give you the information we have so far in our own mission."

"Shoot." Syaoran listened.  
Kaori and Jo told them how they figured that Sempo had lured the richest people that entered the club into some kind of secret room. The poor people seemed to be the hustlers that knew a shit load of information. Kaori had gotten inside information from the club, and Jo had gotten the outside information.

Syaoran nodded and asked question, while Sakura lay there listening. So far, it seems that Tempta co. wants to literally beat any competition. They wanted to hit it big. All the rich people were from a large competing company that sometimes didn't even have to do with their business category. But they assumed that Daisuke was trying to go all out on expansion and get his hands on all the riches he could. Kaori and Jo told them all they could, then said they had better be going as the room service arrived for Sakura and Syaoran.

The two agents ate their dinner, reviewed over their mission and the information they have and both took a shower; Sakura took one first. When Syaoran got out of the shower, he found Sakura sitting on the bed waiting for nothing in particular.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She looked at him. He had his green boxers on and was towel drying his dripping wet brown hair. Did I mention he was shirtless?

"Put a shirt on!" She turned away from him quickly, her face flushed. "This isn't male supermodels you know!"

Syaoran chuckled. "So you think I look that good to take up male modelling?"

Sakura was lost for words and didn't respond. Syaoran pulled out a black t-shirt and put it on. He sat down beside her, looked at her emotionless expression for a moment, then mimicked her by looking at whatever she was looking at. They stayed in that peculiar position for awhile.

"What are we staring at?" Syaoran whispered over to her, holding in his joking laughter. Sakura looked up at him and smiled at his goofiness.

"I was just wondering…" Sakura sighed.

"You were just wondering…How hot I am?" Syaoran teased. Sakura pushed him off the bed again, and he fell with a thump. He got onto his knees on the floor and crawled to her. For some odd reason, he looked like he was proposing to her, that is, if you were to walk in on their little not-happening discussion.

"Okay," He chuckled lightly. "What were you wondering? Tell me."

He had been dying to know, since she was sitting for who-knows how long. She took in another sigh again.

"You can sleep with me on the bed." She finally came out. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief.

"_That's_ what's been on your mind?" He questioned.

She nodded slowly. "I feel bad because you let me sleep on the bed while you sleep on the floor."

"No, no. I'm fine really." He defended.

"No." Sakura shook her head. "It isn't fair. We'll both sleep on the bed."

Syaoran looked her deep in those emerald eyes of her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. He stood up heaving a sigh. Sakura watched him as he kept his gaze on her. He suddenly let back is arms to hold a huge gap.

"Well," He said then began to smirk. "You want to straddle me down now?"

Sakura couldn't believe him. Honestly! Who did he think he was? The most beautiful man in the world? I, have to raise my hand and agree.

Sakura gave him a rightful, easy punishment before she went to bed, and enjoy a final goodnight's rest. Syaoran, on the other hand, went to bed with a soar cheek. The pain stung wonderfully as he felt that it was worth it. He was, after all, sleeping beside the woman that he's been crazy for many years; seven to be exact.

_xxx_

Sakura felt herself being shaken to wake up. She expected a warm body beside her, a handsome man beside her and the man that's supposed to be her partner. But she didn't.

Instead he was right in front of her, the one that was shaking her to wake up.

"Come on. Get up." He instructed her. He went to the small table with a lit lamp.  
"Why?." Sakura rubbed her sleepiness away and looked over at him. "What are you doing?"

She saw the gun that he was putting together in his hands. The ammunition, guns, switchblade and holster were all scattered across this small table.

"I figured it out." He stated preparing his weaponry.  
"What?" Sakura looked at him confused. It was still morning, which meant, it takes three times as long for her to figure out things.

"I figured it out." Syaoran looked at her, strapping the holster around his waiste. "Yamato. He's going to appear at Spinner's."

"Why?" Sakura flipped the sheets off of her, and swung her feet off the bed. She noticed Syaoran was already dressed, and implied that they needed to go somewhere, so she pulled on her jeans and black tank top.

"Hurry up." Syaoran tossed Sakura her own utility belt. "I'll explain in the car."

_xxx_

Syaoran was speeding in the Porsche, but Sakura didn't really see what the problem was. And she still didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Sempa Aki." He said, making no sense at all to the sleepy Sakura. "How could I have missed it? She wants to take over the company."

"What?" Sakura was at least a bit shocked to hear this upcoming news. She didn't even stop to think about it as well. "Why?"

"She was working on the missing victims on her own right?" Syaoran kept his gaze on the road. "I guess she figured she could handle things on her own."

They came across a sharp corner. If it wasn't for the late night drive, and empty streets, Sakura would've sworn that they would have crashed and not make it to finish the mission. Luckily, they didn't.

"I have a hunch she's luring Yamato to Spinners." Syaoran said dead serious. He hasn't been that serious in a long time. Or maybe it was because Sakura was still so tired. Man, that hangover totally messed up her health. "She's planning on killing him. I just know it. We have to stop her, Sakura."

He finally looked at her. She looked back at him. Nothing seemed to stop him at this point. He was on a roll. Sakura nodded her head slowly and drowsily.

"Okay." He said. "Let's do this." He shifted gears and the car gunned forward all of a sudden. Sakura was going to be sick, but they arrived at the nightclub sooner than she had expected.

He shoved the Porsche into a careless, untidy parking spot. They both got out of the car. Syaoran was already on her side, by the time she got out. She closed the door, and just a second after she did he pinned her down.

"Sakura…" He captured her lips into a kiss. What was happening, she wasn't quite sure…but the kiss! It wasn't like any other kiss they've had before.

"Sakura?" He continued to kiss her like he was feeding off her.

"Yeah?" Sakura said still unsure of what was happening.

"I love you." He gently stopped and looked at her in the eyes.

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I said I love you." He said again. "I've been in love with you forever. I've been trying to get you forever. I've loved you ever since I've laid eyes on you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"Syaoran…" Sakura found she was completely lost for words. She had been the one on telling him that she loved him. She felt so stupid to ignore Syaoran's thought on this, and there he was…confessing his love for her. She had to say it. For some reason, she had to say it now or never. For some reason, she felt this was her last chance.

**Bam!** A gunshot sounded off in the club and loud piercing screams were heard from outside where they were.

"Shit!" Syaoran cursed. He took hold of Sakura's hand and led her to the back of the club. "They started."

Sakura felt scared. It was the first time in a long time, she felt scared. Why, though? She was a secret agent. She was used to this stuff by now. She's killed people regretfully sure, but she learned to never fear it. I suppose that's what toughened her. That and her goal in showing Syaoran that she wasn't some girly girl that cried at the dark. Not like before. But why was her past suddenly haunting her now?  
"It's okay." Syaoran squeezed her hand assuringly. He pulled out a hand gun out of his belt holster. "We're going to make it out okay. Just…just know that I love you."

Her heart was beating fast. Why was it that every time he said that…it wasn't a good feeling? Well, it was…but not entirely. Something awful remained around it.

He opened the back door of the club and led Sakura in, his hand still holding onto hers. Something felt wrong. She needed to let go of his hand, but keep holding it at the same time. Damnit! This didn't make any sense to her! Why did the things that should feel good, feel so… feel so…terrible?

They heard footsteps coming toward them. They both leaned up against the wall. Syaoran directed the gun to the noise. Some man that wore a black suit appeared before them, holding a pistol of his own.

Syaoran shot him, seeing the wicked smirk on his face, before the man could make a reaction. Syaoran led Sakura through halls until they finally reached the stage of the club.

"Welcome…" An eery voice greeted. "…Agent Li Syaoran and Agent Kinomoto Sakura."

Spot lights shone on the two. Syaoran and Sakura turned to see Mr. Daisuke Yamato step out onto the light.

"I see you fell for our little trap." Yamato sneered. Kaori and Jo stepped out into the light with him. Right behind him were each of the five heads.

"Trap?" Syaoran questioned huskily. He held onto Sakura's hand more tightly. He wanted her to escape. Right now, she was just too out of things. But he was wrong. She was alert, awake…ready to take action.

'_Ummmm…plan…'_ She bit her lip and looked around. 'We need a plan…a plan…'

"Yes." Yamato took a step forward. His intolerable face still leering in the light. "You see…Agent Kaori and Agent Jo here…aren't really agents."

Sakura could see the shocked look in Syaoran's face, as much as he tried not to show it. She knew him too well.

"They led you right on, Mr. Li." Yamato continued on. Syaoran held up his gun directed at the sleek, blonde haired man. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?" Yamato laughed. "I'd like to see you try after you're dead."

Just then, Jo stepped up beside Yamato, pulling out his gun and pulled the trigger.

Sakura didn't know why Syaoran didn't pull his trigger right away. She didn't know why she hadn't made a quick move to reflect Jo's move. She didn't know why her whole life with Syaoran flashed before her eyes, when she wasn't the one that was dying.

A small thump was made on the floor. It was the same sound that was made every time Sakura pushed him off the bed. And that made her realize…she would never be able to do that again. She would never hear his soft, teasing voice try to jokingly seduce her. She'd never feel his warm arms around her again, protecting her from the world. Why? Why! She mentally managed to ask herself as she collapsed on her knees to the floor with him. Why couldn't she do anything? Why was her worst nightmare coming true?

Tears ran down her face. She couldn't stop them. She didn't dare try. She didn't even think about doing something about these awful people that stood there, watching her crumble in pain. Snigger at her heartbroken emotions. Why didn't she say it sooner? Just a few minutes longer. She wanted to die. Die as well. She wanted to be with him.

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried. She shook him uselessly, hoping he'd revive. "Syaoran! SYAORAN!" Her voice echoed in her head as she herself faded out…

All her shaking him, and she felt herself being shaking. She opened her eyes up to the world of reality, as she shot up sweating. Her breath was fast, and she stared into the dark room.

"Sakura…" A familiar warm voice filled the darkness. Sakura felt herself being taken hold of. She turned to see Syaoran. Alive and tired.

"Syaoran!" She threw herself further into his arms crying.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He rubbed her back. She clenched his shirt, then decided to hold on to him. She nodded and continued to sob.

"It's okay, it's okay…" He soothed, lying her back down with him. She inched closer to him and continued to sob into the night. "I'm right here."

* * *

OMG! I WAS READY TO CRY WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS:P I know... Lol I am such a weirdo! But yeah.. I also posted up those KYS graphics...they're on my profile if you would like to see them. 

anyways...it's getting late. And OOOOOHHH I SO GOT YOU GUYS, DIDN'T I? HEHEHEHEHE that was very amusing...hehehehe...anyhow! **Thanks for reading and reviewing:D**


	21. Prince Charming

**Prince Charming**

_A/N: Lols Now that I'm fully awake…Hehe I'm sorry I did that to you guys, and Of Course, its not going to happen again. It would break my heart to put Syaoran through that again. And first time is the charm! Hehe! Anyhow, I needed that in because you people of course had to get the action on her fear, her love for Syaoran and a bit of a wicked twist. I would have thought that the dream was quite obvious…but I'm glad it turned out the way I wanted.  
__Okay, so…I don't know if its just me, but ever notice when you're having a dream it either goes through things really fast and confusing or just really slow and confusing? Yeah, well I was trying to get to the really fast and confusing part. Notice that I put most of it through Sakura's mind, and that she found everything confusing? Then she became alert? Yeah, well that's how my dreams are, I don't know about you guys.  
Anyway, hehe it was evil of me to do that to you all…but now you have reason to understand, right? And just one last thing…you guys really surprised me with the amount of reviews I got for Ch. 19, Idiots. 27! I know I sound like some idiot that thinks that's a lot compared to some other big top stories. But usually its from 5-15 reviews. Well, Enjoy this new Ch. And that's enough of me._

Sakura woke up early the next morning. The sleep that she expected to be heavenly, turned out to be hell's illusion of torture. She opened her bright beautiful eyes to prince charming himself. He was turned on his side facing her. One arm was under the pillow and the other laid itself around her body. The prince's chest rose and fell and Sakura could feel his warmth. She looked up to see his handsome face.

The man's jaw line was sharp, but perfect just under his lips. His lips looked soft, just what she felt whenever she kissed him. She looked up to his seemingly adorable nose…then to his resting eyes covered by his dark chocolate coloured hair. He was just so at peace and so charming. He was like…a male sleeping beauty.

Sakura breathed in and out, thankful that he was alive. She couldn't help but wonder about the dream-Syaoran.

'_I love you…'_ He had told her, but did he really in reality? Kaori had told her so, but did Syaoran really feel that way?

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes feeling the girl move in nearer. He smiled and pushed away his chance to taunt her. Sakura could feel the material of his shirt press against her lips and cheeks.

"Morning." Syaoran mumbled.

"Good morning." Sakura said softly as she looked up at him then looked back down to her previous position.

"How are you?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm okay." Sakura gently answered.

"Good." Syaoran brought his other arm around her and squeezed her tightly. "You had me so worried there."

-FlashBack-

Syaoran lay awake after being smacked across the face for his pervertedness.

'_She was so in thought just to tell me I could sleep on the bed with her.'_ Syaoran stared at the ceiling. He smiled at her cuteness. Leave it up to Sakura to be in such deep thought over something so little. Her anxiety was adorable.

One of the many reasons why she made him smile. One of the many reasons why he fell for her. Which brought him into mind…that he loved her. But how to tell her? He remembered their first night at the hotel. How she yelled at him for being stupid. Warning him that a relationship was risky and out of the question. It was funny that she thought he'd want to start something up with Sempo when it was really Sakura, in front of him, all along. He moved his head to face her.

"Sakura?" He said to her sleeping form. She obviously didn't answer.

"I love you." He croaked. There was no response. She was passed out.

"I said I love you ." He continued to tell her, having some hope that she'd hear him. He faced the ceiling again and rested his arm on his forehead. "I've been in love with you forever. I've been trying to get you forever." He went on. "I've loved you ever since I've laid eyes on you. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He sighted.

'I want to be with you forever." He finished off with a whisper. The sleep was finally getting to him. He closed his eyes.

'_I want to be with you forever…'_ were the last words that echoed in his head.

_xxx_

"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out into the night. Syaoran's eyes shot open at the sound of his name.

"Syaoran! SYAORAN!" She screamed again before sitting up in shock. She was breathing fast and scared.

"Sakura…" Syaoran sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Syaoran!" Sakura whipped her head around to see him. He could tell she was crying. He felt her cling to him instantly and begin to sob into his shirt. Soon she let go of his shirt and held on to him tightly. It seemed she would never let him go, and that made him feel a whole lot warmer.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He laid her down beside him, _closer_ to him.

Syaoran wondered what had caused her such torment as she wept. And it seems that he was in the nightmare as well. She had called out his name three times…so did something bad happen?

"It's okay, it's okay…" He rubbed her back making the gentle cries blow away. "I'm right here." He assured her.

He was ready to protect her. Protect her forever whether they make it to the happy ending or not. Protecting her even if it meant dying in order for her to make it to the end. To make it to her own happy ending.

But we all know that if he did sacrifice his life, her happy ending would diminish with prince charming. And so ends, a tragic fairytale - the very first.

-EndOfFlashBack-

"I'm sorry." Sakura apologized for causing him anxiety. "I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't mean to, silly!" Syaoran chuckled. "It's not like you'd want to have a scary dream to make me worry."

Sakura paused after hearing him say this. She looked up to him. He was smiling. She couldn't help but smile back. She liked his smile. It was so sincere and pure hearted. True and amazingly entrancing. It left her warm inside.

"Thank you." She mumbled after some time of smiling and staring.

"For what?" Syaoran laughed. Believe it or not, they were still lying in bed, in each other's arms…like a married couple.

A few days ago, Sakura wouldn't believe exactly what was happening and her thoughts and feelings would be completely screwed up. Then she'd take all that confusion and take it out on Syaoran with a common weapon women use nowadays. Angry yells.

"For worrying about me." She blushed.

"No problem partner." Syaoran said unthinkingly in a imitation cowboy voice.

IDIOT! Yes, all men were mindless idiots, even prince charming. Don't get me wrong or anything, but women could be non-self-controlled cannibals as well.

'_Partners?'_ Sakura looked down. _'That's right. How could I forget? We're just partners.'_ She felt shameful for ever thinking that he'd have such feelings for her. Time to face reality, she sighed.

Syaoran's eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"No! No!" Syaoran tried to explain. But Sakura was too wrapped up in her shame that his attempt to repair things didn't get through to her. "What I mean is…well I…umm…that is…ah screw it…" He babbled like the idiot he was._ 'Tell her! Just tell her your damn feelings!' _Syaoran's conscience spoke out. _'Say it! Say **I love you Sakura Kinomoto.** Say it!'_ "Sakura…I-"

Ding-dong! Syaoran was cut off. "Room Service!"

Syaoran cursed as Sakura got out of bed to answer the door.

Of course, prince charming couldn't just waltz into the castle and sweep the dazzling princess off her heels. He had to face the obstacles of doom! As much as he was conceited and arrogant to think it would be a piece of cake, he had to be the one to bake the cake.

_xxx  
_

Breakfast was certainly…eh, uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…" Syaoran broke out in the middle of the meal.

"Hurt my feelings?" Sakura said emotionlessly hurt not looking up, as she dug her knife into her pancakes. "What makes you think you hurt my feelings?"

"The way you're acting now." Syaoran pointed out obviously.

"I'm not acting like anything."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"See?" He stared at her. "You're doing it right now! Don't think I can't tell your feelings are hurt."

"Why would I be hurt?" Sakura put down her fork and knife through her three-quarter finished meal.

"Because-" Syaoran started.

"Because nothing." Sakura firmly cut him off. Syaoran had long forgotten about telling her his feelings, had had a hurt woman to deal with now.

"Excuse me." Sakura threw her napkin from her lap onto the table and got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She left him and scurried to the small little room. Syaoran got up quickly and went after her.

"Sakura!" He stopped the door from closing on him.

"What do you want?" Sakura snapped. She could feel her throat tighten and the pressure of tears in her eyes. She held it bak for the time being. "I'm trying to use the bathroom here!"

"Using it to run away from me." Syaoran stepped into the small lit facility before she could do anything.

"Syaoran!" Sakura said, he looked at her deep and she knew she had to ge away from him. "You have no reason to be here."

"Sure I do. You're in here and I want to talk to you."

"That isn't the use for a bathroom now get out."

"Fine then." Syaoran stood solitary. "I need to take a shower. There! You happy? Now I have a use."

Sakura stepped out of the bathroom for him. "Then take a shower!" She said before slamming the door.

Syaoran sighed. He wasn't getting through to her. Some time in the shower would do them both some good. The hot water would relieve some tension around his neck and shoulders. He would then be able to deal with the girl the second after he finished his shower.

_xxx  
_

The water stopped and Syaoran stepped out of the shower refreshed. A towel around his waiste. He had not been able to grab a set of new clothes to change into, so he'd have to go out there where Sakura was. He didn't mind!

He opened the door letting the hot steam out. His hair was still dripping wet…but she'd love it, right?

Syaoran stepped out into the open, one hand clutching the rim of the towel, as he looked left and right for the beautiful victim.

'_Ooooooooohhh Sakuraaaaaa!' _His devious side mentally looked for mischief. _'Where are youuuuu? Hehe…'_

A small suffocated whimper echoed in the air, although Syaoran saw no Sakura.

He went to pull on his black boxer shorts and green t-shirt. He heard more of the gentle sobs making the playful evil child within him deteriorate.

"Sakura?" He followed the sounds to the hidden side of the bed. There she sat curled up…crying. Her legs were close to her chest and wrapped in her arms. Her head rested on the tip of her knees as she rocked back and forth.

Syaoran bent down to her. He sat down beside her and picked her up.

"What's wrong?" He gently asked. "Why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up at him. He saw her glassy eyes and stained cheeks. She looked beautiful still, and even so, this is a side of her he didn't want to see.

She looked so cute in her short shorts and t-shirt. Her legs were long and slender and it was an awe at how perfect hey were sculpted to be so strong and sexy at the same time.

Sakura cried into his chest. She was angry at him, but she wanted him. This was so confusing! How could she be so upset with someone that she could just kiss him right there and then? But he was the one. The one that she wanted when ever she was upset. She wanted to share every moment of her life with him, whether it was telling him or experiencing it with him. He just had a way of lifting her heart up. Bringing her back to life and back on track. He made her laugh and…and….he was just himself. He was pure and so precious.  
Syaoran fell down with Sakura on top of him.

"So stupid! This is …is so stupid!" She cried not making any sense at all to him. He listened and hugged her. "I don't get it! I just don't understand! Don't leave me! Don't you dare leave me!"

"Sakura I'm not going to leave you." He tried to say, but he didn't think she heard him.

"Why? Why!" She cried and mumbled some more. "They all leave me! I hate this! I just absolutely hate this!"

Syaoran tried to make out what she was saying, then he tried to understand it…but he was lagging behind. So instead, he stayed quiet and listened.

"Don't leave me!" She cried shaking her head. "Don't leave me! Ever!"

She kicked her feet hitting the carpet ground. "I don't want to go on like this! Why? Why! No one is answering me!" Tears trickled down her face. "I'm so stupid!"

"Sakura?" Syaoran interrupted. He could hear her cries slowing down to soft heaves.

"Wh-what?" Sakura breathed hard.

"Kiss me." He asked. Sakura lifted up her head and looked at him. Her eyes were red from crying too much, and her entire face was wet.

"What?"

"This." Syaoran leaned up and pressed his lips softly against hers. Her lips were still soft but wet. Sakura closed her eyes. See what I mean? He had a way with her to make her feel so much better when she was down. She hadn't felt this lit up in awhile. And even if he had caused her so much emotional and mental pain, that he didn't quite know, he had a way to make up for it.

"Anyone home?" Kaori and Jo walked into the room. Sakura broke from the kiss and looked up over the bed. A girl with red hair wearing a light blue blouse and black skirt came in with her boyfriend wearing some casual khakis and red shirt.

"How'd you get in here?" Sakura asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Good afternoon to you too." Kaori said. "You guys wouldn't answer the first time we knocked so we hacked the system. So where's Syaoran?"

Syaoran raised his hand from the ground for them to see and waved it in their direction.

"Hey!" He shouted. Kaori and Jo stared at Sakura's head and Syaoran's hand behind the bed. This felt sort of awkward for them.

"I'm sorry!" Kaori blushed turning away. "We didn't realize…oh…well…we'll just be on our way."

"Wait!" Sakura and Syaoran both shouted to their friends that were leaving. Sakura got off of Syaoran and they both stood up fully clothed. "We weren't doing anything!"

"Woah woah woah!" Jo said. "No need to tell us…"

"Why are you guys here?" Sakura asked.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jo joked around, Sakura gave him a good glare.  
"Real nice job for top Agents." Jo went on. "You didn't even call Mr. Hiiragazawa to inform him on anything."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other. 'Oh crap!'

Syaoran ran to get his cell phone. "Damnit!" he cursed noticing it was dead. "The battery must've died."

"Here." Kaori held out hers. "Use mine. He's been calling me since this morning."

Syaoran thanked her and called Eriol's extension to JTSA.

"_Hello?"_ Eriol answered.

"Hiiragazawa!" Syaoran remembered to stay strictly business with his friend.

"_Nice to hear from you, Agent. Li."_ Eriol said sarcastically. "Terada's gonna kill you when he sees your report of keeping too much of a low profile when you both get back."

"I know…I know."

"_Well at least you and Agent Kinomoto have met with the Osaka agents already."_

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us that before?" Syaoran pointed out.

"_Ah…ahem…I …err…forgot."_ Eriol answered trying his best to sound business instead of a regular conversation with his friend. He was under surveillance anyway.

"I see." Syaoran smirked, even though Eriol couldn't see it. "Anyway, Sakura and I have gotten a hold of two files so far."

"_Which ones?"_

"HFTC-01 and HFTC-04." Syaoran answered, thinking back in his mind.

"_Great."_ Eriol said. _"Tonight, I hear you both are attending a banquet at Tukani Casino. So you guys can receive the next file there, I believe."_

"Okay..."

"_I think in the document I gave you and Agent Kinomoto tells you that it is owned by Mr. Natsuno Aruba. The document is in the building I think. It was last found there."_

"Gotcha." Syaoran said running over the words in his head for a second time.

"_Give me a call for daily updates. Got it?"_

"Yeah yeah, sure." Syaoran said before hanging up.

"What'd he say?" Sakura asked. She was all cleared up and looked a bit more normal.

"Picking up another file at Tukani Casino." Syaoran said simply. He walked over to his side of the dresser and pulled out nice pants and shirt.

"And we're coming along too." Kaori stepped up. "We're ordered to watch you're backs."

"What?" Sakura asked. "Why? We're fine."

"We know." Jo explained. "But Mr. Hiiragazawa told us that there would be too many people there, so we have to cover you guys up when you get the file."

"Fine." Syaoran agreed.

* * *

Ermm...well here you guys go! This is probably the last chapter to be posted up after my writing marathon because my march break is ending. Now it'll just be a once a week sort of update. Anyhow, I don't think you guys mind much...well Enjoy. I know theres something else I should say but i can't remember...my mind is blanking out...well THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!


	22. Jealous Games

**Jealous Games **

"Were you just checking her out?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying! I swe-"

"Yes you are! You were checking her out when you know your supposed to be my awesome boyfriend." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Excellent. They were back on normal terms. Wasn't it fun how I toyed with your interests?

They really should take up a career in acting instead, because they didn't show a hint of whatever that previously happened in the last 24 hours affect them. But really, it dug deep. It was as though your job as a digger drastically changed from spoon work to shovel work. And I mean those big shoves, no the sandbox ones.

All four agents had arrived and gawked at Tukani Casino. They had been greeted by Yamato and Natsuno in spiffing blue suits. Kaori and JO pulled off as customers and friends with _Kabasagi_ and _Sakuraba_. Yamato, of course, did not mind at all. Cha-ching went through his head at the mention of customers. Now they were all seated in the dining area. Syaoran, had just been caught watching a woman that passed by him.

"Honestly _Kaito_," Sakura shook her head in disappointment. "How are we going to get through this 'relationship' if you look at other girls instead of focusing on me?"  
"Focus on you?" Syaoran repeated. "I'll show you focus on you, love."

And he did. He didn't stare at her face, or even her head. It was everything below that interested him. He even licked his lips to show his interest, maybe even to control the drool.

Sakura's leg swung hard under the table. So hard that he cringed in pain for longer than usual, and didn't even let out an 'ow' but instead a groan.

"Kaori honey?" Jo turned to his girlfriend sincerely, trying to ignore Syaoran's blubbers of pain. "I lov-"

"Don't even try it." Kaori closed her eyes and sipped her drink. "I know you were checking her out as well."

"Okay!" Jo admitted. "But it wasn't my fault! I swear, it was asking me to look! I was only being gentlemanly!"

Kaori's leg hit Jo hard immediately that soon, he joined Syaoran in musical pain.

"Men!" Sakura and Kaori objected. Both women stood up and made their way to the ladie's room.

"Did you tell him?" Kaori asked eagerly once the door to the washroom closed. "I was trying to see the signs all day, but it was difficult to tell."

Sakura let her hair loose from the clips that held them back and heaved a stray 'no'.

"No?" Kaori repeated as she took out a thin black tube of red lipstick. "You didn't tell him?"

Sakura shook her head, looking at her reflection in the side spread mirror. Black halter and green skirt…

-FlashBack-

"Green's my favourite colour." Syaoran stated as he walked into the bathroom where she stood staring at herself, wondering whether she was ready to go to the casino. Sakura didn't respond. Why? Because she was breath taken by his shirtless reflection.

He walked closer and closer to her smirking, holding the green shirt he _should_ be wearing.

Syaoran snaked his arms around her tiny waiste, pulling her close to his sweet body.

"I like what you're wearing." He said close to her ear. "Do you like what I'm wearing?"

"Y-you're not w-wearing anything!" Sakura's eyes widened as though she had seen some sort of vulgar word. (He's in his boxer shorts. LOL) _'Temptation…must fight temptation!' _

"I know." He laughed gently. "You're laying eyes on a real man."

Sakura gained self control, pushing him away. "Get some clothes on and lose the arrogance!"  
-EndOfFlashBack-

"I'm going to…" Sakura sighed.

"Just give it time." Kaori closed the cap over the tube and smacked her lips to eve out the colour. Sakura nodded, fixing her hair.

"Then in the meantime…" Kaori started, dropping her lipstick in her white purse matching the unique white top. (Kaori and Jo changed as well.) "You're going to have to work on Natsuno."

Sakura stared at her unsure of what she meant. "Wha!"

"Natsuno seems to have a thing for you." Kaori winked at Sakura. Her eyes blinked at Kaori's suggestive laughter.

"He couldn't keep his eyes off you just welcoming us." Kaori explained. "We all seemed to notice, especially Li."

Sakura continued to stare at her. Sure, she noticed vaguely about Natsuno's gaze on her…but was Syaoran really jealous? How?

-FlashBack-

"Good evening Mr. Yamato. Mr. Natsuno." Sakura smiled sweetly at both gentlemen near the entrance of Tukani Casino. Daisuke had briefly asked who Kaori and Jo were, then told them where the dining area was. Aruba Natsuno had stared at Sakura. In taking her beauty every moment she stood before him. Syaoran took immediate action and pushed her along.

"Stop pushing me!"

"You're not going fast enough! Hurry up!"

"Hurry up?" Sakura repeated confused and a tad angry. "What's the rush! Geez! Do you want me to run?"

"Yes, Would you? You might actually make it to your seat a second early."

"What? Would you like to die early?"

-EndOfFlashBack-

"I'd take this opportunity to tap into his desires so you could get the next file." Kaori pointed out. "Plus, you'd be getting Li jealous. A little payback for what just happened back there."

Sakura thought it over for a moment, then a cunning smile formed on her pretty face. "Yeah."

Kaori laughed. "I'll back you up."

Sakura smiled and came to hug Kaori.

That dream; Kaori and Jo seemed to have betrayed them. Told them wrong information, and faked their job as Agents. But everything so far seemed to fit in. And Sakura wasn't sure to listen to this good vibe that she got off Kaori, but…she'd just have to trust herself. Watch out for anything suspicious off them…but trust herself, them and Syaoran.

"Thanks." Sakura said before retracting from the hug.

"No problem!" Kaori smiled at her. "Now let's go have fun. Those two deserve what's coming to them."

Sakura nodded in agreement and they both left the bathroom, just after making sure they looked hot. Hot enough to get other guys looking their way and Syaoran and Jo jealous.

They walked out, hair down free and loose, skin revealing and making every step smooth, graceful and ladylike.

Kaori and Sakura were heading toward their table when half way there…

"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" Aruba Natsuno popped up and gave them a genuine smile. His eyes wandered along Sakura's lines.

She giggled and fluttered her eyes.

"Yes." She said. "This place is so wonderful! You must be really proud to own it."

"Uh yeah!" He calmed down a bit, yet the yearning was clear in his eyes. "Business in my sector has been doing quite well."

"Is that so?" Sakura shifted closer to him casually, tossing her head to the side. Kaori was mentally laughing like a maniac in her head, seeing the looks Syaoran was giving them.

_ 'Wow…'_ Kaori giggled. _'Sakura's good.'_

"I'd like to introduce my friend, Sano Miroku." A man stepped up beside Aruba. He was tall and muscular. Dark hair slicked back, and square framed glasses shielding his brown eyes.

_ 'Perfect.'_ Sakura and Kaori both thought.

_ 'Kaori can go for him and make Jo jealous as well.'_ Sakura smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sano." Both Sakura and Kaori greeted.

_xxx_

"What the hell is that!" Syaoran grunted angrily. His arms crossed and he slumped back in his chair, squinting at the flirty sight of Sakura and Aruba.

"What is what?" Jo asked.

"What does she think she's doing?" Syaoran continued on bitterly. "She knows that he knows that we're supposed to be a couple. And she's hitting on him right in front of me, like I don't even see it."

"Maybe she's just being friendly?" Jo suggested.

"She's touching him!' Syaoran sneered. "That's a little too friendly if you ask me."

Jo turned around in his seat to look at them, and shrugged.

"I'm going to get her." Syaoran said briefly before getting up.

"No don't!" Jo stopped him.

"Why?"

"She's doing that on purpose. Just to make you jealous."

"Well it's working!" Syaoran sat back down in his previous position.

"And you can't let her think that." Jo advised him.

"Well, your lady seems to want to work the same thing on you."

"What?" Jo spun around again to find another man with them. Kaori was giggling and coming awfully close to him. "NO!"

"Hold your horses." Syaoran spoke, stopping Jo from marching over there. "You're the one that said to leave them so they don't think that we're jealous."  
"Oh she is in so much trouble!" Jo grumbled back into his seat.

_xxx_

"Well…" Sakura smiled one last time at Aruba Natsuno, watching her and Kaori walk away slowly. "We'll talk to you guys later."

They walked away a bit giggling walking toward the table. Syaoran and Jo gave the girls the biggest, meanest, most disgusted glare, ready to say "What the fuck was that about!"

But they passed right by them. Narrowly missing their seats and heading right on to the bar, leaving their jaw to drop and watch them.

"This is no fun." Jo gritted his teeth.

_xxx _

"Hehehe…" Kaori laughed ordering up a glass of Courvoisier for them. "Did you see their reaction? Priceless."

"They should be regretting checking that girl out by now."

"Yupp!" Kaori laughed silly. "Now they know not to mess with us."

"Mess with you? Why would you want to stop me from messing with you?"

Kaori and Sakura turned to see two angry men. They smiled sweetly to see their expression.

"Hello love." Kaori tilted her head cutely to the side and lifted the drink to her lips, in taking the lovely bitter sweet taste. "Come to join me."  
"You're in trouble." Jo grumbled.

"Ooooh I am, am I?" Kaori looked up at him and put on the biggest smile on her face. "I haven't been listening? I thought you would've liked this…"

"Don't even try this with me." Jo tried to sound in power. Didn't seem to be working since it was clear to see that Kaori was calling the shots.  
"I guess I better stop and be a good girl." Kaori pouted before lightly kissing him on the lips.

"That's better." Jo smiled. "So we're even now?"

"Sure." She answered. "You're just going to regret what happened today tonight."

His eyes widened. "What does that mean?" Jo was able to croak.

"It means nothing." Kaori smiled deviously. He gulped down his regrets.

Syaoran came close to Sakura's face. Examining her like she did something secret behind his back, although he saw the whole thing.

"You." He said raucously.

"Yes sir?" Sakura played innocently. Her eyes grew big and childlike as Syaoran tried to stare harshly into them.

"What do you think you're doing playing little games like that?" His lips barely moved from their fixed position. She pouted and furrowed her eyes.

"I was just having fun." She mumbled. "Can't let you have all that fun. It isn't fair!"

"Urgh! Sak- _Hitomi_!" Syaoran complained. She took her slender finger and placed it on his lips, soft to the touch. Sakura also plastered a smile across her face.

"I'm going to get that file. Just watch." Was all she said. Then Sakura turned quickly to Kaori, setting her Courvoisier down on the counter of the bar.

"Let's go play some poker!" She grinned excitedly.

They both left Syaoran and Jo again, scurrying to the game room. They were both in trouble when they all got home. But for the time being, the fun and games were all too good to let them pass.

_xxx _

Okay, so poker didn't end up coming. Nothing really came actually. Sakura and Kaori were wandering around for a bit mindlessly not sure of what to do. Sometimes they even just stood aside watching people place bets, play and cheer others on. The place was loud and crowded. There were mounds of people in each place. Maybe it wasn't the fact that Sakura and Kaori were not sure of what to do first, they were just incapable of getting through the people. And because there was so much people, it was inevitable for them to get separated.

"Lost?" A deep voice sauntered to Sakura's ears. To be honest, it wasn't as nice as the sound of Syaoran's voice. His was soft, deep and warming. Protecting almost, and gave her shivers down her spine everytime he used some sort of seductive tone. This voice chilled her a little, but it was somewhat nice. She turned to see Mr. Natsuno.

"Yeah." Sakura smiled at him. His hands were shoved casually into his pockets and he stood straight and tall. "Oh! I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot." He said as she neared him.

"If the casino and the dining area is down here…" She started. "Then what's upstairs? This building has 3 or 4 floors right?"

"Yes, 3 floors." He answered. "The upstairs is office and security area. I have my own building in the area that coordinates all of the casinos around, but every Tempta Co. building has a few floors to it."

Sakura was then pushed and shoved here and there, soon she fell into Aruba's arms. She looked up at him into his dark eyes. His cheeks turned pink.

"Listen," Aruba brought Sakura back to her feet properly. "It's a bit crowded down here. Would you like to go upstairs since you're so eager to know what's up there."

Sakura nodded. _'Perfect chance!'_

_"Just try the room on the third floor, room number 327." _

_ 'That's what Mr. Kengi Kagashi had said to us when me and Syaoran left after … that little….meeting.'_ Sakura remembered back to their first file retrieving. _'If Natsuno said that all buildings have this kind of office area…then that means, one room is meant for some special guest-like occasion; possibly a secret entertainment room. Ewww these dirty, horny people!'_

Sakura traced her thoughts as Natsuno was talking to her as they stood in the elevator.

_ 'Okay…'_ Sakura told herself. _'Can't waste anytime…I need to lead him on now.'  
_ "Errmmm…" Sakura looked down shyly. "Mr. Natsuno?"

He looked over at her. "Yes?"

"Do…" She shuffled her feet around, trying to focus on her nervous feelings. Sakura looked up at him as innocently as she could. Oh, how she wanted Syaoran right now. "Do you think…I'm pretty?"

"Yes. You're very beautiful." Natsuno blurted out. After he realized what he said, he chuckled and said. "I'm quite envious of Mr. Kobasagi."

"Is that so?" She smiled, nearing him a little more. "Because…I don't think he thinks I'm beautiful. I don't think he thinks I'm pretty."

"He doesn't?" Sakura could feel his breath become fast and unsteady as she slowly slid near him.

"No." She whispered. "We're not doing so well in our relationship right now…"

"O-oooohhH!" He stared at her. Fighting all desires and temptations.

"Yes." She said slyly. Her lips were so close to his. She opened her mouth and let her tongue slide over the lipstick before speaking. "This is you're chance…"

Her hand tugged on his tie that was coiled around her fingers. "…You're chance to get me, if you ever want me."

Then, with that, as much as she wouldn't of liked to, she set her soft lips on his.

* * *

Okay, I am soooo not supposed to be writing fanfics right now, so it's going to be awhile till the next chapter. But I'm going to try to update soon. I'm in so much trouble cuz I'm getting a 55 in math. I understand it! I just...I don't know...all of my grades have been falling for a couple of years now. Anyhow, I shouldn't be writing until I get that grade up. My math teacher is stupid anyway..hehehee...  
Also, I've been evil toyou with your minds. A lot of you think that Sakura and Syaoran are going to confess soon. Some of you are suspicious of Kaori and Jo and some of you are just plain worried about that dream. Hehehehe Ooooooohhh I love this! I'm throwing you guys off arent I? well messing with your minds. Well anyway...heres a nice cliff-hanger. :D **THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**


	23. Killing You Softly

**Killing You Softly  
**(A/N: LOLS you guys may hate me for doing this whole thing where Sakura is kissing Aruba Natsuno... but he'll pay his consequence... Oops! Just read :) )  
**  
**Ding! The doors to the elevator doors opened revealing one beautiful woman pressing her lips against one of Tempta Co.'s very own heads, Aruba Natsuno.

She took the kiss away leaving him breathless.

"We're here." She whispered. The woman's hands tightly breaking away from his chest, letting him yearn her touch. Natsuno bent down to kiss _Hitomi_, but she walked away and out into the hallway.

"Is there a room we could have some privacy in?" Sakura asked.

"Uh…yeah!" Aruba took her hand and led her down the hallway. "My office."

Sakura let out a low, giggly "Ooooooohhhh"

'_His office, huh? Perfect. I was hoping that stupid room to knock him out…but this is better. Right to the source.'_

He opened a door to a large, spacious room. There was a desk and a few papers neatly piled on the clean desk. Boy, was this man organized. Probably the reason for being one of the youngest at Tempta Co.

"Wow!" Sakura stepped into the bureau and observed the settings. "You really have things organized and running for you."

"Thanks…" Aruba shut the door behind him. Sakura walked to the desk and flipped through the files casually.

"What in the world do you guys keep note of?" She asked. "This is a huge company! But I'm curious to know, what is with all these documents."

As she glanced at each page for a millisecond, short 'no's ran through her head as she tried to determine whether it was a hidden file or not.

"Ah just stats…" Aruba walked into the room and took the time to appreciate it himself. Sakura finished with the papers on the desk and opened up the drawers and cabinets of the desk.

"Woah!" She blurted out. "So organized!"

"Heh!" Aruba poured two glasses of wine. "Yes well, we keep plans and the usual, suggestions, complaints, compliments. Contracts, like the one you and Mr. Kobasagi have signed. That such…"

"Mmmmhmmm…" Sakura flipped through every document in the area, and still no hidden file!

"Are you looking for something?" The man asked, handing her a glass of wine.

"Of course not!" Sakura stood up receiving her wine. "I'm just looking at you're standards. It's somewhat of my job, and I am hoping to get a higher position in the Kobasagi Company."

"I see…" Mr. Natsuno's voice went down playfully as he inched closer to her.

"Mmhmm…" Sakura smiled, took a gulp of helpful wine than kissed him again.

He kissed her back and held her around the waiste.

"I hear that you guys have been doing some bad things…" Sakura interrupted in the middle of things. "Can I see? It would help if we got some suggestions on how to make our company good as well, that way Tempta will prosper more if Kobasagi does."

"Oh!" Mr. Natsuno pecked her cheeks. Sakura wasn't at all amused and every moment of this she secretly yearned Syaoran. His kisses were much more passionate and loving. This Natsuno's guy consisted of delirious lust and excitement. It was sickening.

But she found most of the guys she kissed for missions were like that. Typical. "I keep those in my condo. Most of the heads here have a file about those sort of events to specialize in their sector, but I keep important files like that in the safety of my own place."

"Your place?" Sakura giggled running a finger down his chest. "Sounds….hott."

"Oh but it is…" Aruba licked his lips. "You know, we could slip out of this place and bring this conversation to my place."

"Well…" Sakura smirked in her head. Her plan was working. "Let's go!" They walked out of the office and back into the elevator.

"Hold on a sec." Sakura began to leave him. "I'm going to go tell my friend that I forgot something at my place and taking a taxi to get it. Okay?"

Mr. Natsuno nodded as Sakura left to find Kaori.

"Kaori!" Sakura whipped her friend around urgently. "It's at his place…I'm going there now, okay?"

"Sakura- wait, what?... It's at his place?- okay, gotcha!" Kaori registered this small piece of information. "Are you coming back? What about Li?"

"I'll be back soon…" Sakura rushed her words quietly. "And don't tell Syaoran."  
"Don't tell me what?" Syaoran interrupted, stepping up beside the two girls that jumped by his abrupt presence.

"Uh…ummm…." Sakura fumbled over her words and thoughts. "Don't tell you … well it's a secret!"

"Okay?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Sakura, what's up with you're lipstick?"

Sakura's eyes widened.

'_Shit!'_ She thought bringing a finger to her lips. _'That stupid idiot messed up my lipstick!'_

"Um… a little tipsy…" She said. "Bumped into something. I'm gonna go fix it. Catch you later."

She ran off quickly before Syaoran could say anything else.

_xxx_

"Mmmm…" Sakura mumbled through Aruba Natsuno's indulgently awful kiss. They stumbled through the door to his hefty, rich condominium. The door slammed roughly behind them. Sakura broke from the kiss and made a fake cough.

"So where's that file?" She snuck in the question.

"We can get that document later." Aruba whispered pulling Sakura close to him. He kissed her a couple of times… okay, more.

Our pretty agent's eyes wandered the surroundings for some sign of the file. Everything seemed to be neat and organized. She could see the inside of his personal office. The books on the shelf were set in chronological order, the papers on his desk were all neatly paper clipped and crisp. Everything looked formal and business like. It was like he didn't even live there. He probably didn't with all his business propositions. Sakura took a few steps forward pushing Mr. Natsuno back. He fell onto his sofa bringing Sakura on top of him. Her eyes fluttered closed for a second then back open. They wandered and examined more areas when her eyes caught something unexpected. She jumped with a small yelp seeing the angered glaring face of Syaoran staring her down just outside the window.

Sakura quickly went back to kissing Natsuno to keep him from noticing her little draw back. She kept her gaze on Syaoran's face as she kissed Aruba Natsuno the same way she kissed Syaoran (just with a little less passion). Syaoran flinched, growled and muttered curses under his breath. He shimmied up the rope he was hanging off and slid open the window. Sakura's eyes widened as he did this.

'_What the hell is that idiot doing?'_ She broke from the kiss.

"Can I have a drink?" She giggled. "You're leaving me breathless."

Aruba smiled and walked into the kitchen. By that time, Syaoran was inside shutting the window behind him.

"'You're leaving me breathless'" He whined in a cheap imitation of Sakura hinting his disgust. She glared at him and shoved him into the nearest room, which thankfully was the bathroom.

"Stay in here a sec." Sakura ordered shooting her partner a death glare.

"Here you go _Ms Sakuraba_." Mr. Natsuno came out and handed her a glass of juice.

"Thank you." She smiled and took the juice off him. Sakura kept her gaze on him while she lifted the juice to her lips and cluelessly tipped it over that it missed her mouth and spilled over her outfit.

"Oh great! I'm so sorry!" She shoved the empty glass into the man's hands. "I need to use your bathroom."

She pushed herself into the room and locked the door. She whipped around to find a grumbling Syaoran.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura snapped in a whisper.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Syaoran made a come back. He sat on the marble counter and folded his arms as he continued to glare at Sakura.

"I'm working." Sakura frowned at her outfit that was drenched in sticky, wet juice. "The file's here in his condo."

"Yeah," Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Working."

There was a light knock on the door.

"_Ms Sakuraba_?" Natsuno's voice was heard through the wood. "Is everything okay?"

"U-ummm…" Sakura stuttered looking from the angry Syaoran to the pearl white door. "My clothes are all wet. Can I borrow a shirt?"

"A shirt?" The man repeated.

"Yeah." She said. "An extra large."

"Okay." Aruba Natsuno's footsteps faded into the distance and Sakura looked back at Syaoran who remained in his same moody position.

"Listen." Sakura rushed to get out her plan. "Look for the file while I distract him. That'll save more time."

"Distract him? You?" The thick line of hairs just above his amber eyes jerked up. "How about I distract him and you look for the Goddamn file."

"What?" Sakura bit out shocked.

"Easy." Syaoran explained. "I fight him, you look. Or better yet, I knock him out cold and we'll both look."

"Syaoran you idiot!" Sakura tugged hard on her hair. "We have to keep our cover! Not cause suspicion!"

"He'll be unconscious!" He said. "It'll work!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

_Knock, knock!_ "_Ms Sakuraba_?"

Sakura opened the door a few inches taking the grey folded material from him.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience. We'll get back to things in a minute." The she slammed the door in his face, inside feeling annoyed.

"'I'm sorry for this inconvenience…we'll get back to things in a minute…'" Syaoran mimicked her, annoyed.

She ran the tap to sound out her and Syaoran's conversation which she anticipated would get louder. But as she looked at her wet clothes again, she realized she hadn't thought of one thing…

"Go ahead." Syaoran smirked. "Change."

Sakura winced. "I see your mood changed quickly."

"For now it has." He grinned.

"You disgust me." She said.

"I am a man." He shrugged. "And my needs do need to be fulfilled once in awhile at least."

She made a disgusted sound and she reluctantly peeled away her top noticing Syaoran was grinning at supreme extent at the black lacy bra. She could've also sworn she heard him mutter 'beautiful' under his breath. Truthfully, she deeply enjoyed the attention in a bashful way.

Eventually he made teasing 'ooooohhh's as she stripped down her skirt. Sakura wasn't about to get naked and take a shower, that would be far more entertaining for Syaoran. Instead, she watered sticky parts of her body making a mental note to take a shower once she gets to the hotel.

Syaoran had now leaned back casually with his hand behind his head and a foot resting on the counter.

"This is probably a once in a life time opportunity to see Miss Sakura Kinomoto, or should I say _Ms. Hitomi Sakuraba_ like he refers to you, generally naked." Sakura turned off the tap subconsciously when she was done and dried bits of her body with a towel.

"Yes. It is a once in a life time opportunity." Sakura snapped.

"_Ms Sakuraba_?" Aruba Natsuno's voice interrupted. "Is there someone in there you're talking to?"

"N-noo!" Sakura said as she pulled on the large grey shirt. The hem fell just over her knees so she wrapped it up to make it a bit shorter and fit her petite body.

"Alas, all good things must come to an end." Syaoran sighed. "But lovely touch."

"I know how to work a man." Sakura winked.

"Oooohhh!" Syaoran was taken aback. "I'd like to see…"

"We'll see about that, but for now stay here." Sakura instructed quietly. Her hand lay around the door handle. "I'll make an obvious sign to let you know he's distracted-"

"I still don't think-"

"Too bad." She made her point with a confirming glare. Then she twisted the door knob and slid out, closing the door behind her.

"Took me years to get this close to her." Syaoran muttered to himself. "And it only takes him a few days to get closer to her than I've ever been."

"Everything okay, _Ms Sakuraba_?" Natsuno asked a little flushed by her appearance.

"Yes. And you can call me Hitomi." Sakura smiled before kissing him. There was a small thumping sound that came from the bathroom. We all know what happened there.

"What was that?" Mr. Natsuno said looking at the door.

'_Syaoran!'_ Sakura's eyes widened. "Nothing! I didn't hear anything."

The man just looked at her a little confused. "By the way, you sounded like you were talking to someone. Were you on the phone?"

"Uh no." Sakura said. "Just talking to…ummm…. Myself."

He stared at her a little puzzled.

"Come on. Let's – where's your room?" She switched topics. Unfortunately there was a louder bump sound that came from where Syaoran was.

"Did you hear that?" Natsuno advanced to his own bathroom. "There's something in there."

And before Sakura could stop him, he opened the door. Sitting there like before was Syaoran, making no obvious attempt to hide himself.

"Yo." Syaoran saluted them.

"What the hell's going on?" Natsuno's shocked face looked from Sakura to Syaoran. "_Mr. Kobasagi_ how did you get in my condominium?"

"Why don't you ask her." Syaoran suggested looking at Sakura. She made a quick move while Natsuno was still stunned and pulled out her switch blade. The cold steel blade dug slightly into the skin around his neck.

"Where's that file?" Sakura's voice was harsh and demanding.

"W-what?" Sweat drew down Natsuno's face.

"She asked you where that damn file is!" Syaoran said.

"Syaoran, shut up!" Sakura yelled at her partner. "You just blew our cover!"

She turned back to one of the head's of Tempta Co.

"Where's that file?" She asked again. "I swear, this is the last time I'm going to ask you Aruba Natsuno."

"Who are you?" He said completely avoiding her question, which paid with consequences. Her blade ran swiftly across his neck.

"Agent Sakura Kinomoto." She answered as the thick, red substance seeped and stained his neck. The man's body fell to the ground, sprawled across the tiled floor.

"That was quick." Syaoran commented getting off the counter.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. "Why are you trying to make our mission difficult?"

Sakura walked into Mr. Natsuno's personal office. She flipped through all the papers and manuals in the area. Syaoran followed her and looked around the bookshelf.

"I wanted to know what you were keeping from me." He said.

"Why?" She bit out angrily. "Do I have to tell you everything?"

"Yes." Syaoran said. "I need to know your plans, your life, things about you, what's going to distract you. Your weaknesses, strengths, the things you love… everything! Believe it or not, but I'm a huge part of your life. If I don't know shit about you, how are we supposed to work together?"

That was mostly the reason why agents were partnered with the same person for roughtly a life time. JTSA worked that way. They created bonds and treasured them. Agents weren't just single-serving people. Once they made their commitment to being an agent, they were also committed to babysitting a new friend. Another reason why they started working at such a young age – it was all to enforce that strip of relationship. To follow the cliché 'You watch my back, I watch yours' and never back down on it. Loyalty was a strong characteristic in being a secret agent. You needed to remain loyal to keeping your secrets.

"You do know shit." Sakura said. "Seven years worth of shit."

"You are so dense, you know that Sakura?" Syaoran fake laughed. "You're killing me here."

Syaoran found the file with 'HFTC – 02' on it sitting on one of the books.

"You don't get it, do you?" He said. They were now walking out of Natsuno's condo… still arguing. "What? Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"No Syaoran! I don't get it." Sakura was still wearing Natsuno's shirt holding her clothes in her hands and the black strapped stilettos on her feet. A few people on their way down gave her queer and surprised looks, but she didn't care. She didn't even notice. "And I'm not dense. You're the one oblivious to how I feel about all this."

"Then tell me." He urged. "How do you feel about this?"

They both slammed the car door when they got in to the Porsche.

"Figure it out." She said while Syaoran roughly drove off, switching from first gear to third gear rather quickly. "You're smart… what? Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

Suddenly things became silent through the drive. A lot of tension between the couple like usual.

_xxx_

"I'm taking a shower." Sakura stated once Syaoran opened the room.

"Why?" Syaoran blurted out. "Didn't think his body against yours was good enough… you are still wearing his shirt."

Sakura glowered at Syaoran's words. She stood there for a moment in front of him, then she took of the shirt and threw it to the ground.

"You happy now?" Sakura yelled slamming the bathroom door behind her. "Fucking idiot."

* * *

Kay this was a bit short, and i wanted to write more, but I'm not allowed to write until my grades are up so i'm sneaking this in and I'm really sorry if theres a lot of crappy mistakes. I'm sorry! But its been a real long time since i've updated and I was itching to get this out. Anyway, hope this is okay and I'll try to get the next chapter updated soon. So now we have 3 files down and 2 more to go. :) hehehehehe this is fun... I can't wait to finish this off and get on with the sequal which I'm calling **'Fatal Kisses'**. **Thanks for everything!**


	24. RIP

**RIP  
**(short but sweet ch.)

The distant rings on the phone sounded a couple of times until a familiar, welcoming voice answered…

"_What do you want?"_  
"Not you too Eriol! Can't spare some friendly, common courtesy, can you?" Syaoran sounded falsely hurt. "First Sakura, now you? The world is conspiring against me."

"_What did you do now, Syaoran?"_

"Ah… nothing." Syaoran said casually. "Just blew our cover, Sakura killed a head and that's all really. So how's the green grass on your side?"

"_Another screw-up, huh?"_ Eriol groaned. _"And now you're calling me for clean-up crew am I right?"_

"Well…" Syaoran played on a bit more. "It would be _extremely_ helpful… please."

"_Fine. We'll put him off as unexpected vacation until the mission is completed."_

"Okay good."  
_"Now, what's this about Kinomoto being one to conspire against you? Is she angry because… you blew your cover?"_

Syaoran paused. "Mmaaaaaaaaayyybeeee…"

"_Syaoran, stop acting like such a child. Man up and get the girl already."_

"Easy for you to say." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You already got your princess."

"_Just give her time then."_

"I have!" He raised his voice. "It's been seven years. And… I just don't understand her."

"_She seems to be coming along quite well though."_

"You call our bickering well?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow. He looked in the direction of loud noises from the bathroom. "I can hear her banging things right now in the bathroom… man, she's really pissed off. And you think this is going well? Pfft."

"_What's a healthy relationship without some bumps in the road."_

"I think we've lost the road and we're just through the forest."

"_Look, just give it some time. You'll get her eventually."_

"Fine." Syaoran sighed. "Hell, where do you come up with this advice?"  
_"It's a given."_

"Oh but you missed it…" Syaoran got excited to tell his best friend some juicy news. Although, Eriol wasn't your entirely typical guy; that's where Syaoran came in to make up for it. "Tonight I got to see her practically naked."  
_"You're hopeless…"_ Eriol laughed. _"I'm already passed that part."_

"Shut up." Syaoran rolled his eyes again. "You're ruining the moment for me."

_xxx_

By the time Sakura was done her shower, steam had fogged up the mirror to a white pale frosted colour. The counter was wet from condensation, and although everything else was warm to the touch, the young lady that went in steamed came out a little cooler.

She changed into a loose tank top and shorts. That shower helped her blow off a lot of steam. It must've been a whole hour.

When she exited the bathroom, she found Syaoran already asleep on his side of the bed. Her fists balled and her teeth clenched.

'_How can he sleep so soundlessly after the fight we just had?'_

Sakura sat down on the chair and brushed her hair. Wet strands clung together in heavy heaps.

'_Why can't I just tell him.'_ Her eyes drooped over he green orbs. _'I mean, after all we've been through… why can't I just tell him my feelings.'_

She put the brush down and folded her legs on the seat. She gently lay her head on the head of the chair and faced the window.

'_How…everyday I want to be with him; experience and live life with him.'_ She watched Osaka at a new. It was the city at night. _'Why did we even choose this job? Why couldn't we have met a different way?'_

Glamorous. Neon signs glowed and street lights glittered. Cars drew in different directions, and people were out for good times.

Sakura picked up the phone on the table and punched in numbers.

"_Hello?"_ A voice croaked.

"Tomoyo?"

"_Sakura?"_ The girl said a little sheepishly._ "What's wrong? Why are you calling me so late?"_

"I don't know what to do…"

"About Li?"

"Yeah…" Sakura whispered as she turned back and watched Syaoran's sleeping figure. "He's making me fall for him... Okay he isn't making me, but still… he's ruining me."

"_Oh Sakura…"_ Tomoyo sighed or yawned, whichever. _"Did you finally realize you love him?"_

Sakura stayed silent for a bit, then made a small 'mhmm' noise.

"_Sakura, that's wonderful!"_ tomoyo smiled happily. It was way too late to squeal and jump for joy. _"Have you told him?"_

"No." Sakura said quietly. "I don't know… if I'm ready to say it."

"_I'm sure you'll be able to tell him soon."_ Tomoyo assured.

"But then what's going to happen, Tomoyo?" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's what I've been worried about."

"_Sakura…"_ Tomoyo sighed. _"What's more important, a career or a human life?"_

"Are you saying I should ditch this job and run away with Syaoran?"  
_"No!"_ Tomoyo laughed. _"I'm trying to remind you your priorities."_

"Easy for you to say…" Sakura blew. "You already have Hiiragazawa."

"_And there isn't anything stopping you from having Li."_ Tomoyo said. _"Maybe, Sakura. You're afraid of things to come with him. This job is a little risky and has some limitations, but it isn't enough to keep you from being in love with someone. Just clear your mind a bit. Everything is going to be okay."_

"Thank you, Tomoyo." Sakura said tiredly. "I knew I could count on you. You have the best advice."

"_No problem."_ Tomoyo smiled. _"Good night then, we all need some sleep… and goodluck."_

"Goodnight." Sakura hung up.

She went back to looking out the window, thinking Tomoyo's words over hin her head.

Tomoyo had been her friend since she had started studying for being a secret agent. Their parents found the both of them to be very intelligent girls. So beyond expectation that their capabilities were good enough to become as something as important and hard-working as an agent. But Tomoyo was more than just intellectually smart. She was wise. Every good advice Sakura has gotten and used came from her. Although sometimes she found she didn't understand it or know what to do with it.

The Osaka by Night continued on. Sakura found her eyes attached to this one young couple prancing around along the side walk. They looked like they were a few years younger than herself, and dressed in night club clothes. They were laughing as the girl skipped down the street, leaving the boy to jog and catch up to her. Then, when he did catch up, he planted a kiss on her cheek. They laughed some more as they walked on. There must have been an inside joke, because they were being quite hysterical.

Sakura turned away from the torment. It was getting late and her hair was still wet. She needed to air dry it. Blow-drying would ruin the strands. So she waited. It was still pretty damp anyway.

As time went on, she fount it harder and harder to keep herself awake. Oh how she envied that couple though.

Her heart hurt and she fell in pain. Pain that had gradually been hurting more and more through time. For seven years she has been poisoned… or was she cursed? Whichever it was, it was deadly. _He_ was deadly.

That damn couple had lit streets and each other for company. They had noise and laughter… and love.

And what did Sakura have? She was sitting in the dark, no one she wasn't angry at to talk to, and she was being killed ever so softly. Man, was this torture. It was like, the moment she let her eye lids drop, she'd never be able to open them again, _never_.

And then, like all living mortals, her consciousness died down. Her head lolled to the side and soft snores or rather breathes were heard from her. Her position was quite odd. But none-the-less, that didn't stop her from resting in peace.

_xxx_

It was in the middle of the night, that is, when Syaoran's eyes opened. It was complete darkness. He turned onto his side and noticed Sakura wasn't beside him, but instead on the chair.  
Syaoran wasn't quite sure whether she was awake or not, probably because of her awkward form. He got up none the less and slowly walked to her. The moon seeped through the window pains onto her body. It made Sakura look perfect in so many ways and such a sight. Speaking of which, this woke Syaoran up to a better conscious level. He smiled and in-took this lovely moment. Sakura was asleep alright. The way her head lay tiredly on the seat with her hair spread out dry. Her breathing was constant and soft. And the way her eyelash tips touched her skin and left wispy shadows from the moonlight.

Syaoran inched closer and closer to her, being very careful not to wake the girl up.

He was finally at his destination. Syaoran bent down and carefully slid one arm under her back and another under her thighs. He lifted her up like a pile of books and turned to walk toward the bed.  
Sakura moaned and shifted around, which brought a soft chuckle and absolute sweet smile to Syaoran's face. It was very faint in the darkness of the night, but the moon's light just outlined it enough to tell that he was enjoying this.  
Slowly Syaoran lay her on the bed like a baby. She curled up in fetal position while Syaoran brought the blanket over her. He went back to his side and snuggled himself in.

It was no surprise when he couldn't help but put his arm around her small waste and tug her toward him.

Syaoran nuzzled his nose in her hair and smelled the fresh scent of shampoo. He stayed there for a bit inhaling the smell of her hair before he layed a soft kiss on the back of her head.

_'Goodnight.'

* * *

_Sorry it's fairly short and quick, but math homework tied me down in the end and i got a shit load of homework from 2 other teachers as well. Its a conspiracy! Anywya, did you guys get the meaning of the title yet? Did jya? Did jya! yes well tell me if you didnt. LOLS and this whole fight thing had me thinking of the song "when you're mad" by Ne Yo. Love that song! Anyhow, all is good, im gettin better at math... average is now 60.5 :D yay!hope all is good for you all too:) Thanks for everything!


	25. Sayuna Lo

**Sayuna Lo**

Sakura woke up feeling all warm and fuzzy. She could feel the sheet over her and figured that Syaoran must've brought her over to the bed, that or she was doing some sleep walking. She opened her eyes carefully, secretly wishing to see Syaoran really close beside her, but she remembered to keep in mind that she was angry at him. Very angry at him, and his jealous, conceited, stubborn, oh-adorable head. Yes! She was very angry.

She opened her eyes to an empty side. She sat up and looked around. Nothing! No one in sight. Nada!

Where in the world did Syaoran go?

Sakura got up and walked to the table. There lay a short brief note. With Syaoran's handwriting:  
_Went out. Daisuke Yamato wants us to go to a small homely get-together tonight. Eat breakfast without me…since you are angry at me from last night._

_Syaoran_

Sakura, at that point, wanted to crumple the note, find Syaoran and yell at him some more. How dare he point last night out like it was her fault! Unbelievable!

Sakura went to the phone and picked it up. She mind as well take the initiative and do everything like he says.

"If he wants to slack off or do whatever he wants to do without consulting me.. its entirely his fault if our ranking goes from top to rock bottom." Sakura gritted her teeth.

xxx

"SYAORAN WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Sakura screamed into the phone. So she did decide to confront him.

"Ouch!" Syaoran held his cell far from his ear. "Sakura calm down! I can't understand what you're saying with you yelling at me!"

"DID YOU THINK TO WAKE ME UP AND TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE DOING?" Sakura yelled some more. "NO! YOU DIDN'T! AND WEREN'T YOU THE ONE THAT SAID WE, AS PARTNERS, HAVE TO KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT EACH OTHER?"

"Ow!... yes…" Syaoran winced over her yelling. It was almost as if she was right beside him.

"WHY?"

"Why what?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU BOTHER TELLING ME WHAT YOUR UP TO?"

"Geez! Couldn't a guy just get some air." Syaoran rolled his eyes. "I didn't want to wake up to exactly this."

"Exactly what?" Exasperation level has now lowered.

"Your screaming at me, because I knew you'd do it."

"Good of you to think that!" Sakura yelled into the phone one last time. "Now what are you doing?"

"Why?" Syaoran couldn't help but grin. "Miss me?"

"Syaoran!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, I guess you didn't miss me."

"It's not like that-"

"Oh!" Syaoran smiled helpfully. "So you did miss me!"

"Syaoran!" Sakura blushed. "I-I-"

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything about it." He said in a low voice. Sakura felt a lump in her throat hearing how disappointed almost his voice sounded. So she did the only thing that came to her head fast enough…

"Y-Yamato wants us umm.. to go to… some get together?" Sakura mumbled.

"Yeah." Syaoran's voice was still roughly low. This was killing her from guilt. "You better find out more on it. Someone from the lobby just passed on the message. You should call Yamato."

"Uh yeah…" Sakura tried to sound a lot more calmer, but seems to fail in doing so.

"Sakura?"

"Umm… yes?"

"Go to the event as my representative. I won't be able to go due to some other paper work or something." Syaoran stated. "Okay? Bye."

Sakura's partner hung up and all she heard next was the constant tone. She slowly put it down on the receiver biting her lip. Did she really miss him?  
Sakura called Mr. Yamato and found out more on the event. It was at 6:30 that night. But what really dulled Sakura was why exactly Syaoran couldn't make it. She then came up with a couple easy solutions and scenarios; he found the JTSA Osaka HQ, or he went to do more research on the corporation like the club, or… just something of the sort.

_xxx  
_

"How long have you and _Mr. Kobasagi_ been together?" Aki asked.

Sakura sat without her partner in a small mansion. It was Sempa Aki's home. It was really cozy, suited for both fashion and comfortablity. Most of the things had some sort of black and white theme.  
"It's been about… nearly two years now." Sakura made up something.

"Oh really?" Aki smiled. "You know, he's really a good looking man."

"Ummm.. yes, he is." Sakura blushed making her think of every time Syaoran had his shirt off in front of her.

"Speaking of _Kobasagi_…" The woman went on nosily. "Where is he?"

"Ummm… He had some paper work." Sakura said. "He asked me to represent him and give a full report on any important discussions."

Ding-dong!  
Everyone looked towards the direction of the door.  
"Oh! Aki, I came across a young lady and invited her along. She seemed to be a big fan of the corporation." Daisuke said. "I hope its okay that she came."

"It's fine." Sempa laughed. "The more the merrier, I always say!"

Daisuke went to answer the door then came back with a woman. She was tall with flowing brown hair. The woman was somewhat pretty but there seemed to be a discrepancy about her. She wore long black pants and a light green long sleeved blouse. Her eyelashes were thick and long, and her lips were roughly paints with rich red lipstick. Her walk wasn't graceful like most women, and she carried herself very stiffly, but still a smile upon her face.

"Everyone, this is Ms. Sayuna Lo." Daisuke introduced the woman beside him. "She's our own little fan."

Sakura studied Ms. Lo very carefully. Something was absolutely obstruct about her, but at the same time familiar. After some time Sakura spent observing her, she realized that Sayuna was staring at her back. Those eyes seemed awfully familiar. Then it hit her…

"Oh God…" Sakura muttered. After she did that, the little deep corners and edges of her mouth turned up and made a bitter curve.

"Excuse me." Sakura said as she stood up. She walked over to Sayuna briskly, ready to make a quick introduction…

"Hi there," She forced a smile, although this was very amusing. "I'm _Hitomi Sakuraba_, care to come with me to fix my makeup and talk about woman stuff?"

And before Sayuna could answer, Sakura took her hand and rushed her to the nearest washroom which wasn't so near after all in this mansion.  
"What do you think your doing?" Sakura kept her angry voice low and quiet.

Sayuna Lo pulled off her brunette wig to reveal a… Syaoran Li.

"I'm doing my job." Syaoran frowned.

"And what kind of look are you trying to pull off?" Sakura felt so embarrassed right now. "Was it so hard just to come as _Kaito Kobasagi_?"

"Well, you were all mad at me as a partner, so I thought I'd let you do your stuff and just compete against you." Syaoran defended.

Sakura smacked her head. Only a stupid, conceited idiot would think up something as stupid as this. And that stupid, conceited idiot was Syaoran.

"These heals kill." Syaoran complained. "How do you women wear these things and look so hot at the same time?"

"What goes on through your head?" Sakura sighed. Then she gave him a look over. This was very humorous, soon she started to giggle.

"I'm pretty hot as a girl for being a guy." Syaoran checked himself out in the mirror.

"O-Okay," Sakura tried to calm down. "We'll discuss this later."

Syaoran pulled on his wig just as Sakura opened the washroom. He followed her back to the living room where everyone else was, eating cookies, cakes and drinking.

"Got acquainted, I see?" Yamato smiled. They both nodded and went back to their seats.

"Hi there!" Sayuna said in her best high pitched giggly voice to Sempa Aki.  
"Hello Ms. Lo." Sempa greeted. "I'm Sempa Aki."

"It's nice to meet you." Sayuna said. "So what were you girls talking about before I came in?"

"You missed out." Sempa said. "_Mr. Kobasagi_ is a real catch that _Ms. Sakuraba_, here, caught."

'_Oh great…'_ Sakura thought. _'Make his head even bigger!'_

"Oh really?" Sayuno smiled gleefully. "Tell me!"

"Well, actually…" Sakura tried to but in giving Sayuna a bit of a glare. "We aren't on good grounds right now."

"Really?" Sempa's mouth dropped and eyes widened. "What happened?"  
"We just had a hard argument." Sakura said.

"Oh you poor girl!" Sayuna reached over and hugged Sakura tightly. "It's alright! We're here for you!"

"Yes, of course." Sempa said softly, looking off into the distance.  
"You just march back to him and tell him your sorry!" Syaoran- I mean Sayuna told her. "Then do whatever he wants just to make him happy. Okay?"

Sakura retracted from the hug and dragged Sayuna back to their little washroom spot.

"What are you trying to get at?" She confronted him – no wait her, no him.

"Nothing." Syaoran crossed his arms after pulling off the wig again. "See? You're still mad at me."

"Yeah." Sakura defended. "Don't I deserve to be?"

"Well, don't I deserve to be treated right?" He mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I love you." He said softly as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"W-what?" Sakura shook her head slightly.

"I love you, Sakura." Syaoran sighed. "Why do you think I got so jealous?"

"You – you love … me?" Sakura repeated. Her heart beat fast. Faster and faster and faster as she thought the moment over. This was a rather awkward position. Syaoran crossdressing, them in a bathroom, on a mission, in the middle of an argument. Yup! Can't get any weirder than this.

And wasn't she the one to tell him her feelings?

* * *

Sorry this was short, i wanted it longer, but i was rushed. And some must hate me for crossdressing Syaoran, but i found it funny, AAAAANNNNDDD! You all must be happy cuz i finally got him to confess, but you all must be dying cuz i made it a cliffy. Kay! gotta go! THANKSS!

Ps: 65.1 is now my math mark!. WOOOHOOO! GOINNN UPP!


	26. Cheaters and Liars

**Cheaters and Liars**

"Forget what I ever said." Syaoran turned away and pulled on the wig. "We gotta go."

Before Sakura could say anything, he pulled her, by the hand, out.

"_But Sakura…being an agent, shouldn't stop you from loving Li."_

"_I know." Sakura responded. "I'll think about it more…maybe I will tell him."_

_Kaori smiled and laid her hand on her shoulder. "Okay," She said. "And when you do…he'll be the happiest man in the world, because he loves you."_

_  
"Oh Sakura…" Tomoyo sighed or yawned, whichever. "Did you finally realize you love him?"_

_Sakura stayed silent for a bit, then made a small 'mhmm' noise._

"_Sakura, that's wonderful!" tomoyo smiled happily. It was way too late to squeal and jump for joy. "Have you told him?"_

"_I love you." He said softly as he looked her deep in the eyes._

"_W-what?" Sakura shook her head slightly._

"_I love you, Sakura." Syaoran sighed._

"Sakura…" He really did love her. And her she was being so absentminded to think about that.

"Sakura…" This all gave her a funny feeling.  
"Ms. Sakura…" Because, she loved him too.

"Ms. Sakuraba?" Sempo Aki stared at her concerned. "Is everything okay? You're really out of it."

Sakura looked at her surroundings. One thing's for sure, everyone seemed to stare at her. Everyone except Sayuna Lo.  
"Uh…uh… yeah." Sakura forced a smile. "I'm okay, just a bit tired."

After she said that, everyone no longer seemed to care about the matter and went back to their own little conversation.

"Pssst!" A low snakelike hiss sounded close to her ear. "Drop whatever I said, we have to get this. Just stall them and do whatever. We're on equal terms then, okay?"

Sakura nodded without looking at the cross dressed Syaoran and breathed in.

"Ms. Sempo Aki?" Syaoran said cheerily in his best high pitched feminine voice. "Can I see some of the clothes and make up you have? I just love your style. And if we can, talk about this _Mr. Kobasagi_ your raving about."

Sakura gave a small quaint laugh at Syaoran's conceited mind before chugging down the rest of her water. _'He's right.'_ She thought. _'We have to get that file, and we're going to have to do it working together.'_

"Gentlemen," Sakura drew the attention of Mr. Kenji Kagashi, Mr. Daisuke Yamato and Mr. Sakusha Hakute. "I'd like to say, that, as much as this gathering is as wonderful as it is…" She went on. "I say we need to boost things up a bit, and turn things on."

Sakura approached the sound system and put on music.  
"Oooooohhh!" Sakura shouted as some song she really didn't know come on. "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

The gentlemen stared at her and laughed. Sakura swayed her hips gently to the music entirely off beat.

"Woooooooo!"

_xxx_

"Oh!" Sayuna asked Sempo Aki as they entered the large bedroom. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, you can use mine." Aki said. "Its right over there."

"Thanks." Sayuna said as she walked into the limestone theme bathroom.

After Sayuna closed and locked the door, she began to strip down to her boxers. Syaoran then thoroughly washed his face of all the make up plastered to his manly skin. When he was all washed up he opened to door and walked out.

"What would you like to see first?" Sempo asked with her back facing him as she rummaged through her filled closet.  
"Surprise me." Syaoran said in his usual husky voice. He wrapped his arms around her and dug his nose into her blond hair, inhaling her scent.

"_Kobasagi_!" Aki gasped as she turned around surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

"What happened to _Kaito_? And what do you mean what am I doing here?" Syaoran looked at her concerned. "You came on to me last night."

"I-I did?" She stuttered trying to remember.

"Oh yeah." He smirked. "It's a shame you don't remember last night. Maybe we should start all over again."

He kissed along her neck very gently.

"Uuhmm…" The poor girl was confused. "but I have guests downstairs… your girlfriend is down there!"

"We're in a fight, remember?" Syaoran remembered himself what Sakura mentioned earlier…before he confessed. She doesn't love him back anyway. "All that matters now is you babe."

Syaoran let his lips feel Aki's. She kissed him back as they fell on top of her vast bed. He had her mesmerized, and tangled up in her own world of desires. While his weight pinned her down, he broke from the series of kisses to get to the point.

"You know, you bribed me to get me here." Syaoran stated.

Sempo raised her thinned out eyebrows. "I did?"

"Oh you were a bad girl." Syaoran grinned down at her. "You were going to let me in on Tempta's bad list."

"Bad list?" Aki continued to question and tried so hard to remember back to when this happened.

"A document with all of the corporation's illegal records." Syaoran said. "So where is it naughty girl?"

"Oh! Ummm…" Sempo thought for a bit of its whereabouts. "Its in drawer beside the bed."

Syaoran got off of the woman and went into the small drawer beside the bed they were on. He found a pale yellow folder. Syaoran opened it and found 'HFTC – 03' typed on the inside.

"Babe," Syaoran said to Aki. "Why don't you get ready for me? I'll be in the washroom."

Sempo nodded as Syaoran went back into the washroom with the folder.

Syaoran put on his whole cross-dressing get-up. He went through her drawers to find some lipstick, cover-up, blush and mascara. He quickly put it on, being ultimately careful with handling. It paid off to have four sisters around growing up. When Syaoran was done, he smiled at his – or her reflection in the mirror at what a pretty good job he did. Sayuna placed the received file in the back waistband of her pants, just how Syaoran and Sakura did with their first file.

Sayuna walked out happily to find Sempo Aki lying on her side on top of the bed with her head resting on her raised hand.

"Ms. Lo?" Sempo stared completely bewildered. "What happened to _Kaito Kobasagi_?"

Sayuna gave Aki her best confused, peculiar raised eyebrow look she could, although her inner self (Syaoran) gladly enjoyed the attention.

"Umm, I don't know what you're talking about…" Syaoran went back to the high pitched female imitation. "I think I better get going. Thank you for everything though."

Sayuna ran downstairs to where the rest of the guests were.

"_Ms. Sakuraba_?" Sayuna shouted out as she reached the room they were all in. "I'm sorry I need to go. I remembered I have something to do… Ms. Sakuraba, you mentioned when we were in the bathroom that you needed a ride?"

Sakura put down her glass. "Oh right!" And grabbed her purse.

"I'm sorry gentlemen." She addressed the rest of the heads. "It was nice to get more acquainted with you all."

"Oh it's nothing really." Mr. Daisuke Yamato responded. "That's why we thought to have this, just something close and different from the many formal things we have."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Well, anyway. I'm sure me and Kaito will see you all later to go over a few more things."

"Wonderful!" Yamato tipped his glass of Bacardi to her.

Sakura and Sayuna hurried out to the Porsche.

"You got it?" Sakura asked without looked at Sayuna.

"Yeah." Syaoran replied, just as well not looking at his partner. "Let's go back to the hotel so I can get this stuff off of me fast."

_xxx  
_

"Are you lying to me?" Sakura imposed. Syaoran looked at her as he was back into his regular clothing and washed off all that make up.

"What?"

"Are you lying to me?" She said again continuing not to look at him. Sakura found it so hard to look at Syaoran. It was like, she would burst into tears if she did. She wasn't sure why, but where they seemed to be at now, their relationship, seemed to hurt her and cause her a lot of pain. Why was admitting you love someone so hard to do? Was it hard for Syaoran when he did it? But what she saw – maybe it was all just lies.

"About what? That I love you?"

She didn't answer. So Syaoran took it as a 'yes'.

"Why would I lie about that?" He walked towards her then sat beside her. "Why would I ever lie about being in love with you?"

Sakura opened and closed her mouth, not having the right answer or words to say.  
She remembered telling the rest of the heads that she would be right back. She wanted to make sure Syaoran was okay, and actually making progress. She hoped that he was alright, and that if he needed her help she would be ready to help him and they could run out and make a sleek breakaway. As she came up the stairs to the hallway and looked into the rooms, she found her partner in one room. The appearance of her real partner, Syaoran Li. Shirtless, in his boxers, the way he teased her. Her heart stopped as she watched him kissing the blonde Sempo Aki. It wasn't even that long ago that he told her that _he loved her_. Her, Sakura. She stood there as soon they fell onto the bed together. That was when Sakura turned around and walked back down, trying to regain consciousness.

As Sakura sat there having the small flashback, she felt her eyes un-focus themselves, her body melt, a blockage in her throat and a huge pang in her heart. She looked up to stare into his eyes. Those deep, amber eyes. At first they appeared to be serious and angry at her questioning. But as Sakura stared into them longer she found them passionate and full of life and sorrow. What struck her then was every moment spent with him. All the times they laughed then cried because who knew laughter could physically hurt so much. And those many times they yelled and screamed at each other. Every sorrowful memory and every mixed emotion they've had. They always seemed to be with each other and it amazed her how much they've actually lived through. It wasn't just the JTSA bond. It was out of their own will.

"Listen…" Syaoran broke her thoughts. "I'm sorry to hurt you like this. I know, our job is far more important. When we get back to Tokyo, we can file for separation. This'll be easier…"

New thought had run through her mind, washing away the others. A new partner? Filing for separation? This completely diminished the precious memories kept treasure up inside her. She held onto her breath, causing her eyes to fill up with water.

"Stupid." She called him as she came to embrace him.

"If you love me so much, what makes you think taking away the person I love will make me happy?" She sniffled. "It won't be fucking easier. And you know, our job isn't more important than us!"

Syaoran hugged her small body back. A gentle smile lit on his face, knowing that she had something for him. "What are you trying to say?"

"WILL YOU TWO OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE WE BREAK IN!" Kaori's loud raging voice came from outside their room door along with her bangs.

"Kaori!" Jo's voice sounded. "Calm down!"

"Calm down? I am calm."

There were a few small clicks. "Guys! You better have some clothes on, cause we're coming in…NOW!"

The door burst open showing Agents, Kaori and Jo, shielding their faces.

"For goodness' sakes, you two…" Kaori shouted. "Put some clothes on, will ya!"

Jo, the girl's boyfriend, pulled her stiff hand away from her eyes. Kaori saw Sakura hanging off Syaoran's neck. A small 'oh' escaped her mouth.

"So what's been happening with you two?" Jo sat himself down on the closest chair. "We haven't seen you guys since Casino night."

"Yeah." Kaori joined in. "We heard you killed Natsuno that night."

Sakura nodded. "We got the file that night and today."

:"Oh goodie!" The redhead jumped for joy. "That means one more file left to go."

All of them sighed and let out a heaving 'yeah'.

"So…uh…who's the last head?" Jo inquired.

"Sakusha Hakute." Syaoran stated.

"How's that gonna go?" Kaori said.

"I'm not sure…" Sakura crossed her legs. "I'm thinking…persuade him."

A coy, mischievous smile formed across her face. Sakura's eyes darted to Kaori, then she turned to the males of the group.

"I hope you guys don't mind."

* * *

Oh my! It seems like Syaoran was playing some games himself that DOESN'T include Sakura. Anyway, he still loves her, that's what matters right? OOooooohh I'm so excited! I'm nearly done my first ever fanfic! YAY! **And i should make this clear but, i know I don't usually force you all to review, But the last chapter YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!** I don't care if its "nice job" or even just "nice", or even a "F U for making me review", you just gotta. hehehehehe! Anyway, hope everything is all good, and Its only just a few more ch. till we're done and on to the sequal. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT! (I'm even getting a 68 in math now :))


	27. Love Struck

**Love Struck (FLASHBACK)  
**

"You're beautiful..." A young man held a girls hand in his own. He was on his knees, dirtying the pants on the ground he was on. The girl had short brown hair and sparkling green eyes that showed confusion and flattery. They were outside a huge building.

"Please Tanamoto..." The man begged. "Please, give me a chance!"

The girl opened and closed her mouth many times. She's been in this position one too many, and each time she was still unsure of how to respond.

"Oh give it up already!" Another boy a few metres away walked up to them. His hands were shoved into his uniform pant pocket. The couple looked over to the boy with dark brown hair falling into his eyes. His good-looks were no match to the young man kneeling before this Tanamoto girl.

"You know she doesn't go for suck ups like you." The stranger smirked. The boy that was kneeling stood up straight and glared at his opponent.

"Akira!" The girl gave the intruder a disapproving look.

"Your sister is old enough to make a decision on her own." The boy, by the way his name is Hiro Kotoba, spoke firmly.

Akira walked up to them casually. He looked at his sister, then looked at Kotoba.

"You really think so?" Akira said. "Living with her all my life, I think I have the better judgement. Come on Yuniko."

Akira grabbed the girl's hand out of Hiro's and dragged her away.

"Stay away from her, Kotoba!" Akira shouted behind him as they walked into the building. Hiro's fist balled and he gritted his teeth as he watched the siblings walk away from him.

"What were you trying to say Syaoran!" Sakura glared at her partner. "I'm not old enough to make my own decisions?"

"Maybe." Syaoran leaned up against the wall in the elevator, watching the numbers go higher and higher.

"You aren't my real brother you know." Sakura pouted. "Stop taking this mission so seriously."

"Touya Kinomoto would have agreed and done the same, atleast worst." Syaoran Li walked out onto the 6th floor, followed by Sakura Kinomoto.

"What's it to you what my real family would do.." Sakura caught up with his walk to their apartment door. ".. it doesn't give you a right to go butting into my life."

"As an agent, maybe not so much." Syaoran closed door. "But pretending to be your brother... of course!"

Sakura stood in the middle of their apartment, trying to lecture her partner for disrespecting her in such a way. On the other hand, Syaoran, being completely used to this, walked around minding his own business.

"No!" Sakura crossed her arms. "It does not give you a r- wha! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Syaoran took off his buttoned up shirt and blazer, tossing it over the back of a chair, then next he unbuttoned and zipped down his pants revealing his forest green boxers.

"Going to sleep." Syaoran answered as he clambered himself onto the sofa with a pillow.

"You're sleeping out here?" Sakura questioned.

"Yeah." His muffled voice sounded from the pillow. "I don't want to sleep in the same room as you yelling at me."

"Syaoran!" Sakura marched up to his lying form and whipped a pillow at him. He didn't move.

Sakura then went to go to bed herself. Tomorrow, she had a date.

"Man.." Sakura leaned her head against the back of the elevator. "Boys can be so stupid.."

She thought of the date she just went on. She saw through to every move that lacked smooth, genuine slickness - in other words, it just didn't impress her.

She'd sit there trying to continue a conversation that lacked meaning, the point in bonding, and simply everything necessary on a date.

"I am so lucky that i don't have to put up with a relationship with the occupation I'm in." She sighed as the elevator doors opened.

Once out onto the floor, she noticed a familiar brown haired boy sitting in the hallway holding some kind of mechanism in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Sakura started to walk toward him.

She saw him press a button on the control, and for some reason... something felt awfully wrong about it.

And she was right. For then, a rather big, small explosion came from their room. Soon, smoke started to seep out from their dorm.

"Oh hey _sis_!" Syaoran kidded around as he stood up to greet her.

Sakura stood solitary, unsure of what he just did, and questions filling her head.

"What did you just do?" Sakura asked. By then many of the other occupants in the building came out of their rooms to check on what was going on.

"Someone delivered something to our room." Syaoran said with a serious face. "So I just took care of it. I think we need a new room now."

Obviously, something like this that was coming from Syaoran... it was sure to be an idiotic hunch.

"_AKIRA_!" Sakura shouted, remembering she was surrounded by other people, and her cover. "That! That! THAT THING... DIDN'T YOU THINK IT COULD BE A GIFT FOR ME?"

She went on shouting at her 'brother' for the rest of the day.

- Later that night... -

"I'm very sorry for this, sir." Sakura bowed to the owner of the residence. "This won't happen again. Thank you!"

The owner walked away without saying anything, and left Sakura and Syaoran to their new room.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sakura gritted through her teeth after she closed the door. Syaoran, ignoring her anger, walked deeper into the small room and observed it clearly.

It was small and had an open-ranged kitchen. The washroom was the size of a closet. A tiny tv set on a small table. One desk. And one single bed.

"Only a stupid idiot would think that a delivery was something dangerous." Sakura went on as if he was deaf. But, he wasn't.

"Only a stupid girl would date stupid rich boys." Syaoran retaliated.

"Stay out of my love life." Sakura blurted out.

"Make me." Syaoran stuck his tongue out like a child. At that point, Sakura used her hand to cup his mouth.

"If i wanted to date stupid rich boys..." She was saying as she focused on Syaoran's eyes. "I would've dated you by now."

"Hey!" Syaoran grumbled, after Sakura took her hand away. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, it wasn't." She agreed.

"So then take that back."

Sakura stayed silent.

"I said take that back." Syaoran continued to pester. And yet, Sakura still stayed silent.

She got out her pajamas and went into the washroom. Still silent.

"Sakura!" Syaoran whined in his deep voice.

When she came back out, they were both changed for bed. Unfortunately, they came to a silent mutual agreement that they would both take the bed. It was just that Sakura stayed to the very edge with her back to her partner, and Syaoran followed the same way, still upset he didn't get an apology.

Ring, ring!

"Hello?" Sakura answered her cell.

"_Tanamoto_?" A familiar, (cough) Hiro Kotoba (cough), responded.

"Yes, Kotoba?"

"Did you receive my gift?"

"Yes." Sakura answered, refraining that she didn't actually get it, but she knew she got it and that she hadn't opened it as well.

"Good." She could hear him smile. "Tell me how much you love me..."

... Sakura closed her cell phone and put it back on the table.

"I take it back." Was the last thing she said, to the only person in the room that could hear her.

* * *

OMG! I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND FOR THE SHORT CH.! But now that exams are over... I'm free! So I will be finishing off Killing You Softly, and for any of you who read Bad Girl, 2 more ch. will be added to that as well, and theres going to be another ch. for KYS in about the next 24 hours. **Thank you all so much.. and if you didn't get it... Kotoba tried a little Love Potion trick.. which would also lead to Syaoran believing it to be poison or something dangerous by the strong stench... i don't know.. im making this all up. HAHAH!**

Ps: They're 18 yrs. old in this flashback**  
**


	28. Access Granted

**Access Granted**

"No!" Syaoran stated, firm and clear. "There is no way this is going through, we'll figure another way."

"NO WAY!" Sakura shouted, "It's not like you're the one doing this, it's me and Kaori."

"I said no Sakura." He said once more as an angry look appeared on Sakura's features.

"It's not like I'm a little girl." She blew. "I can make my own decisions… god, this is just like before."

"Do you want to get raped?" Syaoran blurted out, thinking about the consequences. "We're still at a tender age, so stop thinking so high and mighty of yourself and come up with a better way."

"You're just jealous." The female agent muttered she then placed her hands on her hips arrogantly, spread her feet apart at shoulder width and stuck her noise into the air. "I am a woman after all, and no man is going take advantage of me."

"Sakura!" Syaoran tried to get through to her thick head, but the stubborn girl merely took her finger and pressed it on his lips, shushing him.

"We're con-experts, right Kaori?" Sakura turned to her friend with high confidence, "We'll use our amazing persuasive techniques and sex appeal to get through to him and retrieve that last file; it's like taking candy from a baby."

She then turned around and laughed softly as she walked into the bathroom, not taking 'no' for an answer.

"I thought this was persuading, not seducing." Syaoran wrinkled up his nose uncomfortably. Sakura, on the other hand, pranced around like a little girl in the short skirt she was wearing.

"Oh my gosh!" She squealed. "I feel like I'm back in high school!"

"Me too!" Kaori agreed. They all walked to Jo's Honda Civic. The sun was shining brightly and was reflecting off cars that were speeding down the road giving off metallic glints of checkered light.

After a bit they noticed they were receiving stares from people who were looking at them awkwardly.

"I feel like a dirty old man walking around with you two." Jo groaned seeing the gauche stares the group was receiving.

"Suck it up!" Kaori hit him. "Your kind should be honoured in this situation."

"Now your just giving us guys a bad name." Syaoran shoved on his sunglasses roughly. "You're making us feel worst than we already do."

"Is that so?" Sakura inquired. "And how do we make you feel?"

"Like a criminal." Syaoran answered.

"More like a pedophile." Jo corrected.

Syaoran shrugged and replied "Same difference either way."

"Would you guys just act more mature about this?" Sakura rolled her eyes.  
"It's pretty damn hard with you girls looking like that!"

"That's it!" Kaori shouted. "Let's just do this and get it done."

_xxx_

Two teenagers entered the Hakute district; they seemed to be high school girls. Incredibly mature high school girls. Both had their skirts slung low on their hips, and instead of sneakers or loafers they had three inch heals.

One girl had short, wispy purple hair that was easily tossed around in the wind; her dark black eyes were hidden behind sleek rectangle framed glasses that were sitting squarely on the bridge of her nose.

The other girl had blue locks that ended by her shoulder line, there were white ribbons entwined into her hair in random places which seemed to give it more volume; the girls walked up to the huge desk where a very disagreeable lady sat behind frowning irritably to herself.

The girls walked up acting sweetly, trying to give a good impression.

"We're looking for Sakusha Hakute," They announced to the secretary, "Can you please tell us what floor he's on?"

"He's on the top floor," she said through pursed lips. She obviously disapproved over what they were wearing, but while she was fixated on their skimpy uniforms, two familiar guys in black suits and sunglasses casually walked in, heading straight to the elevator with a brief case.

"Thank you very much." The blue haired girl waved to the secretary. In return, the woman didn't respond and watched them enter the elevator through narrowed eyes.

"Are you ready?" The purple haired girl, who was truly Sakura in disguise, spoke into her cell phone. The other girl, Kaori, pushed the stop button on the elevator.

"Yes." Syaoran responded pushing a button to have the elevator come to a stop. "We're in the elevator."

Jo pulled open his brief case to reveal a built-in laptop; he easily connected to the internet through wireless connection. Then he opened up a document, it showed the floor plan of the building.

"Okay, it's the 7th floor." Jo pinpointed where security was, it seemed to be an open floor.

"We're going to the 7th floor." Syaoran passed on the message. "Jo's hacking into system right now."

After looking through all the passwords and some fast typing, they were hacked into the system. They went through the system, and then turned off all video cameras, just to be safe.

"Alright, I'm done; I turned off the security cameras."

"Alright." Syaoran brought the elevator back to a move. He punched the button with the number seven on it. "You guys are clear."

"Okay." Sakura smiled. "And Syaoran?"

"What is it?"

"Be careful."

_xxx_

Jo switched the laptop to standby, closing the hard plastic cover. The elevator stopped and opened revealing a room with rows of desk that computers sitting on top of, all lined against the wall.

The blinds were closed, only letting the small rays of distorted light through. The men inside turned to look at Jo and Syaoran exit the elevator.

Their cool black sunglasses and unruffled black blazers were very formal and it made them blend in with the other security members. Some weren't dressed in the formal way they were, and one instead had on a harsh police uniform. Sakusha Hakute was otherwise known as a second to Daisuke Yamato, which was based on his result of him being extremely wealthy in extended security.

But these men were no match for the two agents standing in front of them, and Jo gently positioned his briefcase on the desk nearest to them.

"Hi," Syaoran greeted them, pushing up his glasses more so his eyes stayed in shadow.

"We are the new security, we specialize in technical skills to prevent hacking and intrusion, we are also experienced in dealing with private investigations."

"That's odd." One of the officers spoke up, "We didn't get any news of new security."

"Well, I do have some security identification." And catching them off guard, his hand swiftly pulled out the dart gun from under his blazer and quickly aimed and shot the 7 people in the area.

The gun was loaded with small darts that were filled with a highly concentrated drug that immediately put them to 'sleep'. And Syaoran had expertly called it his knock-out gun. After one shot, the victim is immediately sedated and has awesome side-effects. Awesome for the agent of course, considering it may trigger short-term memory lose, delirium, and hallucinations.

"That was quick," Jo commented, opening his laptop once more. He was the computer hacker in this situation, as for Syaoran, he worried over their cover, basically watching his back.

The guys opened up the connection to Sakusha Hakute's office, grabbed a chair and laid back watching some action on the girls' part.

_xxx_

"Sa-Sakusha… Sakusha Hakute?" The two high school girls that were seen before entered the office. It was huge - the room, that is. The carpet was richly designed in a floral pattern and the walls were a dense, cream color.

Only a few paintings hung along the walls, and only one book shelf remained. Papers were not only scattered across the desk, but were strewn across the floor as well. A huge open window brightened up the room giving off a shower of sunlight.

"Yes?" A middle-aged man turned around in his chair, lifting a questioning eyebrow. He smiled delightfully at the two innocent but undignified dressed girls. They approached his desk with a large smile.

"Wow!" The two girls gasped out with excitement. "It's _the_ Sakusha Hakute!"

"We admire your work!"

"Yeah, I wish my boyfriend would follow in your footsteps one day!"  
"You don't have a boyfriend." One girl stuck her tongue out at the other.

"I meant when I got one." She pouted.  
"Um, excuse me?" The head said questioningly, "And you two lovely ladies are?"

"Mikoto Kitsune." Sakura gushed.

"And I'm Youka Rishou." Kaori named herself, "We're your biggest fans."

"Because you deal with all the radio stations, the movie theatres and even some of our celebrities in Osaka!" Sakura added.

"Everyone at my school knows how rich you are." Kaori piped up.

"Is that so?" Hakute said smiling. "What school do you girls go to?"

"Um… We go to…Osaka High." Kaori remembered one of the schools she lived near. "We're in our last year."

"Ah! That's wonderful!" He replied while clasping his hands together. "What are you girls planning to grow up to be?"

"Well…" They shuffled around. "We were planning to be as successful as you."

"Oh is that so?" He leaned back in his chair, sinking in to the rich atmosphere of praise.

"So…" The girls advanced on either side of him. "We were hoping you could lend us some hints into the business."

"I would love to." Hakute said. Suddenly Sakura walked up and leaned over him, peering into his face.

"He's pretty damn good looking." She commented to her friend.

"Oh, I know!" Rishou agreed.

"What are you working on now?" Kitsune asked, bending toward his desk for Hakute to get a good look at her figure.

The dark mahogany desk was massive, but paled in comparison to the size of the large room. Sakura then hoisted herself onto the polished surface of the desk with one knee, so she could peer at what he was working on.

While Sakura was indiscreetly searching through his files, Kaori was busy distracting him by being the world's biggest suck up.

"So how long have you been doing this kind of stuff?" Rishou sat on the arm of his chair, twisting the ribbons that were weaved through her hair. "It must be amazing to live in such a posh place."

Sakura then walked over to a cabinet that had bottles of assorted alcohol, she proficiently selected a large champagne bottle and a crystal glass.

She opened the bottle and poured a large amount of the bubbling liquid professionally into the cup; she then walked over to Hakute and held it out to him.

"Thank you." He nodded appreciatively.

Sakura sat placidly by his side, ready to re-pour the fizzing liquid as soon as he had drained the cup, and soon he was wasted which was an immense advantage for the girls.

"Wow!" Kaori exclaimed falsely over his stories he was sharing with her. "You must've made a lot of money off that!"

"Haha, I did!" Hakute laughed drunkenly. "You know… you girls should join a part of my business…"

"Eh?" Sakura's face brightened up at what he had said. "You mean like models? Wouldn't that be awesome, Rishou?" She exclaimed to Kaori.

"It would be awesome!" She purred out in agreement.

"Yes!" Hakute gulped down more champagne, "I have many connections in that line of business in Osaka… but Yamato wants to expand, so you girls could become prominent throughout the country… and eventually our business will become a multinational corporation and then… you'll be famous!"

Sakura laughed, "You're very sneaky Mr. Hakute…" She sat on the desk and stretched close to him, smiling seductively. Kaori sauntered over and climbed onto the desk next to Sakura.

"Yes, very sneaky." She whispered into his ear.

"You don't say?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded, "There's been rumours around school of the strange things that have been happening."

"Oh…" Hakute smirked, raising his eyebrows deviously; he then raised his glass to his lips again taking a gulp before setting the crystal glass down again and inquiring further. "Such as?"

"Such as illegal films shown in your theatres, fake paintings and artwork in your art galleries, even some of the artists are ripped off and don't even know it. The radio stations giving away cheap prizes that are cons and rip offs, the music variety is often tampered with unnecessarily and causes scandal against celebrities." Kaori said with a fake smile on her face, "Even the celebrities you deal with, some have damage done to their reputations, and in return for repair you demand money or other such benefits. Am I right?"

"Well...that isn't even the half of it!" Hakute laughed amused by his own antics. His intoxicated expression turned into a manic snicker of interest.

"This is business girls, you have to keep up with the game…now, I think I have some more bad news for you somewhere…"

The girls waited patiently, giggling as the man looked up to the ceiling and scratched his chin in thought.

"Oh yes, It's this folder here." Hakute then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a manila folder with a small stack of computer paper tucked neatly inside.

Sakura looked at it greedily, eager to see the last and final document. The head opened it up and looked in it himself. "Oh wait… this isn't it."

"What?" Sakura couldn't help but blurt out angrily. She regretted her mistake and hastily tried covering it up, "Ah, I see then. All those things we heard um… I uh… I guess they weren't really true then."

"Of course they are!" Hakute tossed the folder onto his desk with the rest of the scattered papers. He then reached back into one of the large drawers, picking out and examining a few selected files.

All of a sudden he popped up with an excited look swirling in his eyes, "Yes, You see? I do have it." He opened it up and placed it on the paper covered desk to show the two disguised agents. And there it was clearly typed on the inside of the folder in jet black ink: 'HFTC- 05'.

Sakura smirked at the folder, and with one swift move, Sakura swung her hand around his shoulder flexibly while resting her hand on his neck.

She then brought her fingers down hard on his neck, striking a nerve which caused him to stiffen up before falling unconscious.

Sakura grabbed the file and put it in a school bag that they brought along, while Kaori set the man's body into a sleeping position.

They then walked out of the office casually with thrilled expressions on their faces, like any high school girl.

**Mission complete.**

* * *

Okay, aha.. there! I finally got this out! yay! and i got a beta-editor too! **Chibi-Cookies**! Yay! Anyway, hope you guys are doin good... i'll try to get hopefully 2 more ch. out before i go away to... Cayo Coco, Cuba! Woohooo! I'll write a chapter there so then when I come back I'll type it up. Brilliant plan isn't it. Actually in 2 more chapters... KYS is done. Eeepss! And while i was having writer's block for this chapter.. hehe... i umm... started on the sequal. Hehe! Well, I am planning to post the last chapter and the new sequal at the same time. Soo two thumbs up for you guys. Anyhow, thanks for all the support so far, and remember... on the last chapter, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! heeheehe it is to celebrate my first completed fanfic. Yay for me! **THANKS!**


	29. Endless Time

**Endless Time**

Two male agents from the Japan's Top Secret Agents Corporations sat on that eerily lonely security floor, with seven people knocked out around them. They had taken off their sunglasses to reveal themselves as Agents: Syaoran Li and Jo Asuna.

They were laying around lazily, focusing on the screen of the laptop in front of them which showed the movement of their extremely sexy partners and lovers, Sakura Kinomoto and Kaori Katsuna. The boys had opened up their jackets and unbuttoned the top few buttons of their shirt as they watched intently making comments here and there on their… moves.

"They do this for a mission, but never for us." Jo rolled his eyes as he watched Kaori sit on the arm of the chair Sakusha Hakute was sitting on. "They are _killing_ us right now."

"Yeah, but you have to admit…" Syaoran crossed his arms, seeing Sakura bring the head his champagne. "…this is entertaining because we know he isn't going to get them in the end." Jo nodded his head and grunted in agreement.

"This is definitely a turn on." Jo scratched his chin. They could see Hakute was bringing out the folder. "A _definite_ turn on."

"Looks like they got it." Syaoran inched closer to the screen to get a closer look at the girls as they left. He stood up and put back on his sunglasses. "Looks like we pack up and go."

Jo closed the window of his laptop that showed Hakute's office and opened up a new one to the lobby while Syaoran disposed off all the darts that hit security. Jo then took the nearest phone and paged the secretary.

"Hello?" The woman answered in a bored, snotty tone.

"Hi, it seems we have a problem here up in security." Jo spoke with a tad change in pitch.

"We need you to come up here and confirm a few things for us, then go to Mr. Hakute and carry on the message."

"Uh…uh sure." Jo saw her stand up from the laptop's newly viewable window. "I'll be right there."

"Okay, let's move." Jo said to Syaoran as he closed his laptop and put it in the casing. They grabbed an elevator quickly and rushed down to the lobby where they'd meet the girls and get out of that place... that dirty corporation.

"Very well done, ladies." Jo complimented as he drove through traffic. He and Kaori sat in the front while Syaoran leaned with his elbow on the window edge and Sakura sat uptight in the back. Kaori and Sakura had taken off their wigs and other uncomfortable accessories and loosened up to fit their style.

"We did awesome." Kaori smiled and kissed over to Jo on the cheek, noticing the uptight little smirk he gave. "You watched us didn't you?"

"You guys!" Sakura's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at both men. They gave her an innocent smile that was simply adorable. "I thought we made you guys look like criminals? Hmmm?"

"In public…" "…that is." They grinned to their girls. Kaori squealed and threw her hands over Jo.

"YOU'RE TOO CUTE!" She kissed him. He was having trouble steering the wheel over a slight distraction.

"Okay! Okay! I love you too!" She let him go giggling furiously that Jo was trying to regain consciousness. Sakura and Syaoran, in the back felt a little uneasy with their cuddling, especially with their own business to settle. Syaoran didn't make a move and stared out the window pretending like nothing happened. He said what he had to and that was it. She didn't have to say anything else. And she didn't. That was fine.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran feeling a bit guilty. She had to say it still. He was waiting for her. She'd say it, once they got to the hotel. Once they were alone that is to say. Then, when she finally comes out with it. They'll leave with a mission complete and they could finally go home, and be together as not just partners but… soul mates. Okay, her mind was wondering off, but at least they'd be happy. At least they'd be true with their feelings. And at least, finally, she'd be able to kiss him whenever she wants and just have him all to herself. Right?

"Thank you for everything guys!" Sakura waved to Kaori and Jo in the car as she got out.

"No problem!" Kaori grinned giving her a hug from her seat. "We'll see you guys later. You're leaving tomorrow morning right?"

"Yeah." Syaoran answered.

"Okay, then we'll come by then."

They saw each other off and our agents walked to their room in mutual silence. When they finally got through the door, Sakura thought she would take this chance to say it. To clear things up as she tried to pulled off her heels, she found it an annoying distraction and left them on instead. Yes, they were on the same base, and roughly understood each other. But Sakura's confession would be the confirmation.

"Syaoran?" She stood still with her chin down. Her throat became slightly dry and she fought to find her voice to say the words. He turned to her with an emotionless look.

"Yeah?" She looked up to him as he slowly advanced on her. _Say it… Say it…_

"What is it?" He came close to her and looked her straight in the eyes. He made her knees very weak, she could barely stand.

"I-I…" She started to say. She could do this. She believed in herself. She wanted to say this. Say this so badly. "I love-"

He broke her off with a kiss. (A/N: HAHA! Now you guys have to be mad with Syaoran!) Syaoran pulled her in close to him and felt the softness in her hair, pulling the elastic that held it up, off. He breathed in deep as he hoisted her onto him and bringing her to the washroom close by, plumping her bum onto the counter. Syaoran continued to kiss her, as his hands stroked her thigh. She pulled him in closer even if she did needed breath; he was sucking all the air out of her. This is what she had been longing for.

Something so passionate that there was no wrong, there was no restraint... she could finally be at peace in mind knowing that he loved her. Having that settled she could do her work while walking on a cloud and that dream, it was from her mind, because the magical words have been already said.

Work, sure that was in the way but they'd be together all the time. But then again, they'd be distracted so easily, ahem, like now. It was so funny how miraculous those words were, that they could easily lift you up into the clouds and sweep all worries and anxiety away. It completely changed her mind about _them_. Why was it that a simple _I love you_ does so much?

Syaoran resolved to gentle kisses, running his hand through her soft hair. He held her tightly hoping to never to let her go. Her gentle innocence had brought the soft side out of him. Her anger and stubbornness was definitely sexy, and just everything about Sakura had brought him to fall for her. To want her even more so, leave him breathless and sore eyed. Sakura was his angel under the bright light; all he could see was her.

A few hard knocks on the door had interrupted him as he touched her neck. He grumbled at a time like this, leaving air to touch her wet, pink lips.

"I'll get it. Be right back." He whispered to her, retracting his enclosed arms around her leaving her to sit and wait on the counter. Her cheeks were burning and she was unsure of whatever just happened, the complete mixture of affection, one thing is for sure, he didn't let her finish saying it. Did she seal it?

"Sempa Aki?" Syaoran said rather loudly in hope Sakura would hear him. The woman was advancing on him as she closed the door with her foot. Her breath was caught at the call of another particular woman's name.

"Is your little girlfriend here?" She asked looking around intently. Luckily Sakura had her heels on.

"No." Syaoran lied. "Why are you here?"

The blonde played a devious smile across her face. She winked at him and giggled a cruel laugh.

"You bad boy, don't play games with me." Sempa laughed cynically. Syaoran backed against the wall slowly with every step, but tried to remain cool and completely clueless to what she was talking about. "You are up to something, playing secret agent or spy or something..."

_'Shit.' _Syaoran cursed in his head, trying to think of a way out of this. He was desperately hoping Sakura could hear every word and come up with something to help. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Or maybe you do..." She tossed back her hair. "That day you came on to me at my house, I knew something was up after you left and took my file. I also spotted you and your little associate in the hallway..."

Sakura didn't move from her seat on the sink. She was busy wracking her brain for a solution as well as listening to the head's speculations. They were now in hot water. Boiling, hot, steaming water.

Sakura had to get out there fast and get Syaoran out of this, well the both of them out of this. It wouldn't be that hard, all she had to do was find her weapon…

"...and you know what she got her hands on? Daisuke Yamato's own hidden file." There was coldness in the woman's eyes as she spoke with an perturbed laugh. "Then when Yamato told me about Aruba's unexpected business trip. I was the most uneasy person alive. My mind went crazy..."

She advanced on him again with the same devil grin, as she twisted a finger in her blonde locks.

"...Aruba never told me anything about trips. He never told me about any business deals, or other partners that he was dealing with, because of course I would know." Her eyes swelled up for a second and she looked away, soon to come back on top of things. "We were together. But he broke it off with me just before you came into the picture. You know why?"

"Because you're acting crazy?" Syaoran teased, trying to keep the tension low. Aki laughed and batted her eyelashes.

"No. It's because he didn't want us to get in the way of work. He couldn't put work before me." She smiled sadly. "It broke my heart, because I still love him."

Syaoran stood there a little shocked. It sounded oddly like Sakura and himself. Maybe she didn't want to be in a relationship with him because it would get in the way of work. It sounded like something she'd have an excuse for. But, he hadn't let himself get in the way of her work. Syaoran had clearly acted like nothing ever happened, although it affected him deeply. She wouldn't be on the verge of committing to him before work. No, she wouldn't. She was too dedicated.

"But now that I don't know where he is..." Sempa continued to walk towards him. She was one step away. Sweat running down his forehead trying to figure out what to do in both situations. "I need you to fill in for him."

"Get away from him." Sakura said firmly, holding her gun outstretched at the head. Personally, Sakura was confused herself after hearing the girl's little story. Did Aruba really let go of his love for work? How pathetic... How deeply low of him... yet, was she like that? "I said get away from him." Sakura repeated. The woman looked over her shoulder at Sakura and smirked.

_  
'I need more time... I need to think this through...' _Sakura thought trying to maintain and strong hold on her gun. It was so frustrating! What to do? What to do?-!

"Why? He isn't yours. Are you going to shoot me if I don't?"

"Maybe I will." Syaoran didn't move. He stood there with an emotionless face, watching the two women battle it on.

"That isn't very smart of you, shooting people in a busy area. You'll be caught with in a second." The head was smarter than she looked. She was calm, composed and certainly knew what she was talking about. That and she wasn't afraid. "I'm not going to leave without knowing where Aruba _really_ is. And for now, I need a new man." She made a move to touch Syaoran.

"I said get away from him!" Sakura screamed making Sempa stop for the second.

"Why? Do you love him?" Sempa gave in a false, teasing smile. "I've been observing you people lately, and… you sure don't seem to show it."

Sakura's grip on her gun tightened and she bit the inside of her cheek. Usually people's provoking words never get to her, but something as personal as this, it couldn't help but dig deep. _Time…_ why was the clock ticking so fast?

"You shut up and step away from him." The agent said through gritted teeth.

"So you don't love him." The head grabbed the pistol in close range and with a snap of a second, pointed it to Syaoran. "Tell me where Aruba Natsuno is."

Sakura started to walk slowly to the girl while Syaoran was breaking a bit more of a sweat having a weapon being pointed at him. Maybe Sakura would choose the fate Natsuno did. One where she chose her career over people. Over Syaoran.

"You really want to know?" Sakura bit out the words. Sempa Aki stared at Sakura while pointing a small silenced pistol at Syaoran.

"That's what I've been fucking saying all along." The head cursed angrily. Sakura slowly came around to Syaoran, between him and Sempa's pistol. "You want to die instead of him. Be my guest."

"I killed him." Sakura said quietly, waiting for the woman in front of her to shoot. It didn't happen.

"You did what?" She screeched. "I didn't hear you!"

"I killed him." Sakura once more a bit louder. "If I knew you loved him, I may have reconsidered. But he was on to us, I was permitted to. **It's my job**." She emphasized every word. At that point… the characters in this scene wouldn't have minded death at the moment. Death was an escape to these… these… puzzling things.

Sempa stayed quiet still holding the pistol at arm length, aiming at Sakura's delicate heart. Syaoran had a raging tempt to pull Sakura away, but he knew that would be wrong and completely mindless as an agent. _'Sakura had better have something.'_

"I'm sorry." Sakura finally apologized staunchly. "I'm sorry that I did that."

"Don't." Sempa looked down angrily, bringing down her weapon. A couple drops of her tears fell to the ground. "I don't need that sympathy from you."

Sakura angrily loosened her finger around the trigger. Her mind was racing and she needed something to calm her. Something to put her out of befuddlement. She needed time to muster up her strength to say it to him once more. Once more so everything thing can be… complete in her life.

It used to bother her how so many agents let their jobs slip because of something as crazy as love. It was probably that got her so high; because she wasn't one to follow. But why was he right in front of her. She could feel he cared and she honestly felt to be the only woman in his life. Their history… this JTSA bond… it all struck to be fatefully love.

Sempa slowly raised the silenced gun to her chest. Sakura, on the other hand, turned to Syaoran dropping her gun and reeling him in towards her.

"I'll show you I love him." She said silently closing her eyes. Her hand that grabbed onto his shirt reached into his jacket and pulled out his own gun. She lifted herself up to touch his lips. The warm escape in his lips was soothing as she prodded the knock-out gun into her stomach and pulled the trigger just as Sempa did with her own pistol.

Tears ran down both women's faces as they thought about the one man in their lives, collapsing to the ground in their own restful sleep. One was finding her love in the clouds above and the other, hopefully was to wake up to his voice, his presence, _him_ in a few hours.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled out hearing the gunshots and feeling Sakura's lips gently fall away from his. He caught her in his arms and setting her down on the ground. He immediately pulled out the dart in her side and pulled out his cell phone to call for clean-up crew and notify Jo and Kaori.

Syaoran's mind was racing. It mostly revolved around one question as he watched Sakura's innocence sleeping presence mix with the tension in the air. _"Why'd you do that?"

* * *

_

**MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!** I know everyone has been waiting, i've sorta been waiting too... this was done a long time ago (a few months) but i sent it to my beta-editor.. and didn't get it back. lol. no worries, i found my original copy and looked it over. It was weird too, cuz i see how much I've improved in my writing. anyhow, next to update is BadGirl with its longest chapter yet (damnit!) and i hope you all enjoy this one..

Waaahhhh only one more chapter and my dear Killing You Softly is done... so **_you all have to review the last chapter_**. And i know how many of you there are... theres a lot... lol

**Thanks to you all who've read, who've favourited, who've come and the few thats gone, those who've stayed, those who review... - sniff sniff - THANKSS! (one more chapter left)  
**


End file.
